Life in Polis
by Crispy75
Summary: Life in Polis is so different to what they expected. It was like stepping into the past and future at the same time. Different food, different culture, a different world. The gang love it, why would they want to leave? Abby meets someone new. We get to meet new AU characters. Nothing lasts forever. Second story in Two becomes One Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **This will be so much different to what you expect but please give it a go. Need this story as is before we can explore grounder culture more.**

 **I really love reviews.**

By mid-morning of their second day trekking across the plains, their fourth day of their journey to Polis, Clarke became aware of the change in the air. It felt different, smelt different.

Since lunch yesterday their journey had been on a road, surrounded by the fenced fields of farms holding livestock consisting mainly of bovine. There was however some sheep and goats. They had passed a farm which was obviously reclaimed from the old world. Everyone had wrinkled their noses and hurried their horses past it. Pigs, Lexa had clarified by the smell. Bloody revolting Clarke shuddered while still awed by the sheer volume and size of the farms.

The more they travelled and closer they got to Polis the more the large open paddocks became smaller well-tended fields that Lexa told her were for growing fruits and vegetables. The fields for growing crops of wheat, oats, barley and corn were further to the east. The orchards for apples and citrus to the south.

Lots of farmers and workers tended to the paddocks and fields. Some merely watched from their place of work as they went past. Others hurried to the road side to smile and wave and wish them well and congratulations. Even word of their merger had spread to here. No doubt word of their wedding too.

They spurred their tired horses up a rather large hill and there were exclamations of excitement and wonder as they reached the top and before them lay Polis. It was much larger than Clarke dreamed it would be, thousands must live there. The size of the buildings was clearly visible too and left her eager to explore. In the distance she caught something glimmering and excitement overcame her. She turned to Lexa and asked

"Is that the ocean?"

"It is." Lexa couldn't help but smile at her exuberance "My house is on the waterfront. Our bedroom overlooks it"

Clarke blushed at the mention of their bedroom causing Lexa to chuckle. Everyone tried not to stare at them, still trying to get used to the more open and carefree Commander. The Trikru had not seen it in a long time. The Skaikru having only seen her formidable side until the past week with Clarke.

The horses sensed they were close to their destination and seemed to be in a rush from there. There was a small downhill section then it was all flat. Clarke had a little trouble trying to rein her mount in. He must smell fresh food, clean water and a soft bed.

After an hours quite brisk ride she could see the walls of the city looming high above them. A good 5 meters high she thought. They started to ride through ruins of buildings, those that couldn't be salvaged, too far on the outskirts of the city to protect.

Lexa had told her that Polis was once a city called Annapolis. A naval town. Fortunately for it the nuclear warhead had malfunctioned and failed to hit its target, landing miles out in the ocean allowing for the beautiful inner city brick buildings and paved roads to survive without damage. The naval base had suffered some damage but its fleet had been at sea so hadn't suffered major damage which left the city untouched. It stood today as it did before the war, the first Heda deciding to preserve their history and culture. Only the outer suburbs hadn't been saved. A defensive wall could only protect so much. What was protected was stuck in time and the people worked hard to keep it maintained as it was pre war. Everything. Including themselves.

They eventually made it to large steel gates, guarded by several guards in towers. The gates were opened and they were allowed through. Clarke was surprised to see more ruins and a few huts for the guards and in the distance another wall. They were very safety conscious and it showed, if you were to breach the first wall you were faced with a second stronger one.

"Heda, Skaiprisa" the head guard nodded "We have been expecting you. The city is abuzz with excitement and there will be a large festival"

"Excellent" Lexa nodded and Clarke could see the excited sparkle in her eyes. Obviously Lexa liked festivals. From what Clarke remembered her telling them about festivals she wasn't surprised. A horn blew in the distance and a dull roar went up. Clarke heard Lexa sigh and raised a querying eyebrow.

"They've arranged a welcoming parade" she muttered "I hate them"

"I'll protect you" Clarke teased as the big metal gates behind them were shut and they were led the few hundred meters through more ruins to get to more gates. Lincoln and Octavia positioned themselves in front, Lexa's guards surrounded them and Clarke's mother and friends were left to trail behind. Clarke grinned when Raven called her a spoilt princess turning to wink at her to make her friends laugh.

The gates were opened with another blow of the horns and Clarke's mouth dropped open in shock at seeing the hundreds of people lining the streets awaiting them. They were dressed in a style similar to old world clothes! It was like stepping into a time warp. The world pre war. Nothing had changed. It was just like the pictures she had seen on the Ark of what people wore before the bomb dropped. She was stunned. How had they done this? Admittedly what the Skaikru wore was similar but some advancements and changes had been made.

The streets themselves were decorated in coloured streamers but the city itself was beautiful and not to be outdone by decorations. From the red and brown brick buildings like she had seen in pictures in the old Europe but much prettier, the paved roads which were a blessing compared to dirt and grime of their travels, the cleanliness compared to their camp and villages she had seen. It was gorgeous and she fell in love with it. It was like stepping back in time and into the future all at once.

"How do you make yourself leave this place?" She asked Lexa who was trying hard to keep her Commander face on but she could see the sparkle in her eyes.

"With a great deal of difficulty" Lexa sighed as they made their way through the cheering crowd, nodding her acknowledgement towards the people, looking tough and serious in her Commander gear and war paint. Clarke could hear the odd person call out 'Skaiprisa' and when she followed Lexa's lead and nodded she caused slight pandemonium. "I think my people love you more than me" Lexa joked

"That's because I'm a Princess. I think the people have always loved the princesses more" Clarke teased back and Lexa had to prevent herself from laughing openly. It wouldn't do, dressed as the Commander. Later, when she was just Lexa she would allow herself to relax.

They continued on for miles through the city, by the distance travelled and the number of people who came out to see them Clarke realised the city was bigger than she ever dreamed. Just when she was getting tired of all the nodding of acknowledgement and her smile became fake and plastered rather than sincere the streets opened up, the two story little houses giving way to bigger buildings and a thin crowd.

Another few minutes and those buildings opened up into a large square that tents were hastily being set up in. Lexa told her they were stalls for food and produce and would be for the festival that night which would start at sunset. Clarke couldn't wait as the crowd was left behind as they made their way through the streets of bigger buildings until finally it opened up again into another large square. In front of them was a large 3 story house, larger than any house she had seen. In front of it was a large green lawn with a stone drive splitting it in half. Surrounding the whole area and disappearing from view at the back of the house was an 8 foot tall iron fence with a guarded gate.

These guards did not wear grounder clothes. They wore elaborate uniforms with black pants and red jacket, a cap on their head, a sword strapped around their waist. Looking around as Lexa had taught her she noticed other roving guards along the boundary of the property and to her surprise archers standing at vantage points on the roof. She was certain there were more she couldn't see.

"Security is tight" she whispered to Lexa

"Security is always tight here. If The Heda's current vessel is to die it is to be at war, not in Polis. We are safer here than anywhere. Or should be. The people of Polis respect us highly, treat us like kings and leave us to our privacy. If we fight it means they don't have to" Lexa informed as they rode through the gates and up to the main house "I still don't trust the guards, none were picked by me but are the best at what they do. So far they have done a wonderful job but I still make sure I bring my own guards"

Clarke nodded. She could understand that. So much had happened in a short span of time to Lexa. She needed to be surrounded by the ones she trusted at all times. Having finally reached their destination they slid off their horses, Clarkes knees buckling momentarily after so long on horses. Lexa steadied her with an arm around her waist and to Clarkes surprise kept it there as she led them up the steps and to the front door.

The entrance was typical of what she had seen in photos from pre war houses. White Gyprock walls with paintings hanging from them. The floor was tiled. It was softened by a couple of tables holding vases of flowers. Clarke thought it was warm and welcoming. They were greeted at the door by a tall man, maybe mid fifties, short greying hair and wearing a suit. He looked like a typical butler and he nodded respectfully but did not bow to Lexa.

"Heda, your room is prepared as requested."

"Mochof" Lexa nodded "I will find my own way with my guard" she nodded at Octavia "Make sure the rest are comfortable on level two and bring them all the items I requested"

The man nodded and looked at her next.

"Skaiprisa" he smiled warmly and Clarke smiled back "Welcome to the Homestead"

"Thank you" Clarke managed before being led off by Lexa, Octavia and Lincoln following behind. She could hear the man addressing her mother and friends and requesting them to follow him. Clarke turned her attention back to the house as they walked through a short corridor with a greeting room on either side if the lounge chairs and bookshelves were any indication before entering into a large room with wood floors and a magnificent grand staircase that led to the second floor. The walls around them were again plasterboard with hanging paintings of spectacular pre war sceneries. A few day chairs and decorative pieces were strewn around so the room didnt seem bland.

"Holy shiiiit" Octavia murmured "why do you live in a tent again?" She asked Lexa who smirked then led them up the staircase to the second floor and to the right along the balcony that overlooked the great room. They passed many doors which Clarke presumed were bedrooms before turning right further along the balcony which turned into a corridor. At the end was a staircase up to the third floor. At the top of the stairs there was one long corridor with only two doors.

"Octavia you and Lincoln are in this first room. We will meet you back at this spot after the sun has set. Clothes will be provided for you" she informed before leading Clarke away.

Octavia took Lincoln's hand and they went through the first door. Their jaws dropped in shocked disbelief and Octavia could only murmur "I love being a personal guard"


	2. The Homestead

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **We learn more about Polis and Lexa the person. In this chapter and throughout the story.**

Lexa led Clarke to the remaining door and opened it to show Clarke into the most opulent room she had ever seen, a dining, old world kitchen and lounging room. Everything was done in black, red and gold. It should have looked over the top but there was just the right combination of those colours, mixed with the pale walls, to scream class. Not to mention old world expensive. Either the Heda never came here often or it had been well looked after over the years. Clarke looked at Lexa and raised an eyebrow.

"It's all inherited from Heda to Heda. I had nothing to do with it." Lexa admitted "in the old world this was a hotel. A very expensive and exclusive hotel. This room was the ultimate room"

Clarke pulled away and walked around the room, taking everything in. Going into the kitchen she was surprised to see a small fridge there.

"You have power?"

"You just realised that? You didn't see the light poles in the street? The lights downstairs?" Lexa teased "we have wind turbines to the north, solar panels on the roofs and wave energy. I can show you if you like." Clarke shrugged, she had little idea how they worked but knew Raven would love to see them. She understood now why the Trikru hadn't been awed at the Mountain mens technology as well. They had seen it before. She turned to the large floor to ceiling windows. If she wasn't in love before she was now. Oh wow. She walked over to gaze adoringly out at the view. Her first view of the ocean up close. Real close, there was only about ten meters between the front of the building and the water lapping at the land. They were in front of what appeared to be a marina with an assortment of boats.

"Lex this is unbelievable. It's so beautiful" she whispered as Lexa came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I promise to show you all of it, or as much as I can before we leave. Right now I want to wash off the grime from travel and cuddle with my houmon"

"Ha. You just want to get me naked" Clarke snorted.

"Says the woman who couldn't wait for our wedding night to make love" Lexa teased and Clarke turned in her arms, wrapping her own around her lovers neck.

"I can't help it if I couldn't wait any longer" she pouted and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't wait!" She shook her head "I took a lot of frustration out on my men!"

"Well you're frustrated no more" Clarke leant in to kiss soft pouty lips. "Now you mentioned something about a bath?" And with a last peck pulled away from her stunned wife and walked towards the door she could see beyond the lounge. She was just pushing the door open when she gave a shriek as strong arms swept her up and carried her over the threshold. "Show off, you're supposed to do that after the wedding" she gripped tight onto Lexa "Besides which watch your back"

"Stop harping" Lexa grumbled striding purposefully for the far side of the room. Clarke ignored her and looked around. It was a large bedroom and bathroom in one. A large bed covered in a black and red bedspread dominated a wall, or floating wall, either side of which seemed to lead into a wardrobe as she could see hanging clothes. The bed itself looked out onto a small private balcony and a stunning view.

Lexa carried her past that until she realised they were standing in an adjoining bathroom next to the biggest bathtub she had ever seen. A bathtub full of bubbles and bubbling away.

"A hot tub!" She cried excited as Lexa placed her down. She had read all about these on the Ark. Oh hell yes. It had a great view of the ocean too. It sure paid to be the Commander's wife. Though to be truthful she rather preferred just being Lexa's wife.

"Yes. I had the staff prepare it" she nodded over to the other side of the bathroom "there are modern facilities and a shower if you wish to wash some grime off first before getting in the bath."

"Oh God yes" Clarke planted a quick kiss on smiling lips and dashed for the toilet. Lexa chuckled and went about removing her armour and cloak before Clarke returned and catching her undressing sighed and came over to help. Lexa repaid her in kind until they were both naked. "Go use the facilities yourself Heda kom Trikru and come join me in the bath" she broke away and headed over to the bath and stepped down into it. "Holy shit" she whistled. Damn that was warm. With much oohing and aahing she managed to slide in just as Lexa strolled out and came over to her. She paused when she felt how hot the water was, a brow raising, before sliding easily in to sit in front of Clarke.

"I think someone forgot to use the cold water" Clarke muttered wrapping her arms around the brunette and pulling her closer, letting her hands start to wander. She just couldn't resist Lexa. Now that she had a taste of Lexa she didn't want to stop. She craved her. Her kiss, her touch, the sound she made when she came as Clarke touched or tasted her. She was addicted.

"We aren't having sex in the bath!" Lexa instructed and felt Clarke smile against her skin as she started pressing kisses along her neck

"We're not?" Clarke questioned

"No" Lexa groaned as small but strong hands came up to cup her breasts and the smoldering fire between her thighs turned into a raging inferno. "Fuck"

"You were saying?" Clarke asked knowing and loving the fact Lexa was a slave to her touch.

"Shof op" Lexa growled and grabbing one of her hands shoved it south. Once again Clarke loved that she had such control over Lexa.

They ended up having to hurry to dress. Both were well satiated though and sporting a couple of new love bites. Lexa pointed to the far side of the wardrobe and told her that was her side. Clarke was staggered by the choices; she never had this much to choose from before. She knew she had been measured but figured it was for a wedding dress and a few other small items of clothing. Not a whole wardrobe.

Quickly pulling on some fresh underwear and forgoing binding her breasts she pulled on a tight singlet top. She found some blue jeans which hugged her without being tight and a plain white t shirt. Last but not least a sky blue thick woollen jumper that was incredibly warm. A further look located a black scarf which she wound around her neck, one to keep her warm and two to hide the hickey. She turned to Lexa to get her approval and about swallowed her tongue.

Lexa wore tight black jeans, a red hoodie and what she believed the old world called a bomber jacket that was black and red and looked incredibly warm. Oh wow she looked like a badass still which brought about another problem. She got seriously turned on when Lexa dressed as a badass, even more so as a Polis badass than a Heda.

"Wow" she murmured and Lexa flicked her a look then smirked.

"No, we are late" Clarke watched her finish putting on socks and grab some knee high chunky black boots. She groaned, that was so unfair. "Get some shoes on Houmon, before Octavia bangs on the door and says something that embarrasses all of us"

"Shoes, right" Clarke croaked before searching her assortment of clothes for socks, pulling out a pair of thick long ones which she pulled on hastily while eyeing her selection of shoes. Everything from heals, to sports shoes to hiking boots to black boots like Lexa's. She chose the hiking boots, practical and sturdy. Quickly lacing them up and standing. Lexa came to her then, looking her over before offering a nod.

"Wow yourself" she smiled and Clarke about melted "But not warm enough" she turned and looked over the clothes before picking out a leather jacket with an inbuilt hood which she helped her into. The jacket was long, coming down over her hips and had an extra lining for warmth.

They stood and inspected each other in amazement, wondrous at how much a bath, shampoo, and some Polis clothes made them look different. Younger and less innocent than the Heda and Skaiprisa. Tonight they were Lexa and Clarke, young married lovers enjoying a festival. Clarke wondered if anyone would notice them with Lexa wearing no face paint, her hair brushed out to a shine and dressed old world.

She however was easily recognisable with her blonde hair. What to do about it? Going over to her wardrobe section she found a peaked cap and sweeping her hair up pulled the cap on. Then for good measure she pulled her hood up on her jacket. Looking in the mirror provided she sighed, she still stood out but hopefully this way someone would have to be paying attention to recognise her.

"Well?"

"You look ridiculous" Lexa grinned at her pout but took her hand "But utterly sexy, now come on we are late" she started to lead her out of the bedroom and into the living area. A knock on the door sounded and she called out "we're coming!"

"I bloody hope not, we are running late to meet the others" came Octavia's grizzle from behind the door and Clarke bit back a snort of laughter when Lexa snarled and threw open the door.

Clarke took in Lincoln and Octavia standing there, both in cargo pants, Octavias green while Lincoln wore black. Lincoln wore a leather jacket like her while Octavia wore some sort of thick dark green parker. Octavia and Lincoln were doing their own checking out.

"Damn Clarke you look good." Octavia winked at her before turning to Lexa who stood with her hands thrust into the pockets of her bomber jacket "Heda the jock"

"Jock?" Lexa asked confused and Octavia grinned

"Doesn't matter, come on its late. The others are hungry"

"The others or you?" Clarke asked, shutting the door behind them as Lexa looked too perplexed to give it a moment's thought. Seeing this Octavia laughed and grabbing Lincoln's hand dragged him down the corridor. Clarke took Lexa's small but powerful one in hers and started leading her after them.

"Clarke what is a Jock?"

"I don't know love but it must be incredible to look at" she winked causing the brunette to blush. Clarke laughed; she loved it when the shy, bashful, cute and loveable Lexa came out to play. It was going to make the night very interesting.

They all stared at each other when they met at the bottom of the staircase in the great room. They were all dressed similar, pants of some sort, big jacket, some wore hats and all wore sensible shoes. Mostly they just stared at Lexa in awe of seeing her dressed as something other than Heda. Lexa even blushed under their stares and Clarke went into protective mode.

"Stop staring. It's rude. Tonight we are just Lexa and Clarke. The Commander is on a night off" she instructed her friends and her wife. Lexa merely raised an eyebrow but said nothing while the others looked away and tried to fill the atmosphere with chatter on how excited they were. Clarke wondered what they were waiting for when four of Lexa's guards entered the room, dressed like them, clean shaven, hair freshly cut but sticking out like a sore thumb due to their massive size and permanent scowls.

Lexa gave them instructions in Trigedasleng and they nodded before they all headed out the front door. There were no staff to show them out and Clarke hoped that meant that they had the night off to go to the festival. Guards were still roaming the grounds though and a quick look up at the roof and she spotted the archers. She blushed as she remembered how loud they had gotten not long ago and hoped none of them had heard.

Clarke walked holding Lexa's hand as they followed the guards through the city. Her mother walked on her other side and she could see the wonder in her mother's eyes as she looked around. They kept the walk at a slow amble so they didn't attract too much attention and unaware that Lexa had instructed it specifically to help out Raven. Clarke suspected though and was grateful to her wife.

As they came closer they could smell the delights and their empty bellies rumbled as if to remind them they hadn't eaten since that morning.

"So food first?" Bellamy asked and everyone heartily agreed.

Upon stepping into the square they were assaulted with sights and sounds like they had never seen before. The crowd was huge and street performers on stilts were walking around while acrobats tumbled and danced after them to the cheers from the crowd.

Lexa turned to them and instructed. "Stay in groups of at least 4. One of my guards will follow you discretely at all times. Don't look for him. There are stalls all around the square. You will find all sorts of items available for free and some for sale" she looked at a guard who came forward with three small pouches. One was given to Bellamy, one to Raven and one to Abby "enjoy and have fun. Now leave us" she shot Octavia a look "You too. I will keep my Houmon safe"

"And I my wife" Clarke smirked before she was pulled by the hand into the crowd which swallowed them up.

"God damn them to hell." Octavia searched the crowd vainly "Indra's gonna kill me" she muttered and grabbing both Abby and Lincoln's hand plunged them into the crowd after them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **As promised, for my 40th today. A treat. Please review.**

Clarkes head was spinning from the noise and the squash of people, none of which seemed to recognise her on their mad dash across the square to get away from the others. Clarke thought their destination was just far away from the others and indiscriminate until she was pulled through a shop door and she realised they were in a Tavern. A very busy and noisy Tavern. They pushed through a mass of bodies until they reached a staircase in the back. They climbed it and came out into a dining room that was a lot less busy but still quite full.

"Table for two?" A voice asked from their right and they turned to see a woman beside them, two menus in her hand.

"Mochof" Lexa nodded and they followed the woman as she led them to a table for two in a quiet corner next to a window that looked out over the activities below. Once again Lexa played the gentleman and helped seat her before taking her own seat.

"Can I get you a drink while you decide?" The woman asked next "we have an assortment of different ales..."

"Two chocolate milkshakes, small" Lexa ordered for both of them and the woman sighed before turning and striding away before Clarke could order her own drink.

"I am capable of ordering my own drink" Clarke frowned.

"Have you had a chocolate milkshake before?" Lexa asked and she shook her head "then try it. If you don't like it you can order another"

"Ok" Clarke decided that was fair. If Lexa liked it, it must be good; she was only trying to share her excitement and love of the city with her "well at least she didn't recognise us"

"Oh she did" Lexa chuckled and Clarke blinked. She hadn't said anything to indicate that.

"Is this place discrete? Do you come here often?"

"No and yes" Lexa chuckled which immediately doused any irritation she may have started feeling "she's my cousin. Her family owns it. My aunt runs the kitchen, my uncle the bar and their six kids help out"

"Oh. Why didn't she greet you differently?"

"She knows who I am but she is respecting my right to privacy from other patrons. It's why I come here. We will wander into the kitchen later" Lexa assured and Clarke nodded unsure and taken aback. They hadn't ever really discussed Lexa's side of the family other than the fact her parents were both deceased. She hadn't bothered to ask if there was an extended family. She would apologise for that later. As for now she looked down at her menu and asked

"What do you recommend?"

"Well I'm starving so I am going to have the surf and turf. It's a fillet steak with a lobster tail smothered in creamy garlic sauce. You can have chips and salad or baked potato and veggie with it" she frowned "Are you allergic to any foods? Nuts? Shellfish?"

"Ah no and I don't know" Clarke admitted and Lexa frowned, neither one of them wanted her to suffer from an allergy without medical treatment.

"Then I would go for steak, fish or chicken"

They both perused the menu to help Clarke out with her choice. She was amazed at the food on offer.

"How is this possible? These food choices?" She asked rather stunned.

"Like I said, we preserved everything we could here. It's not so difficult if you have the ingredients, for a very long time we were on rations so we could build up. Now we have plenty. Like my surf and turf. Cattle from farms are plentiful enough, Luna and some local fisherman catch the lobster. Chips come from potatoes which are easy to grow. Even the sauce is from dairy products"

"And you use electricity to cook?" Clarke asked

"In some places, yes. Other places we have adapted to wood fires"

Clarke nodded her head, still amazed at the variety and the ability to cook it but was determined to try as much as she could while in Polis. In the end she chose grilled fish with lemon sauce, baked potato and veggie. Lexa got her surf and turf and they ordered garlic bread to start. As Lexa's cousin left shaking her head Clarke looked down on the people below and sighed

"I should have saved room for different food"

"Don't fret, the festival will run until the wedding, plenty of nights yet" Lexa assured

"Really? It's going to be here every night?" Clarke's eyes lit up and Lexa was captivated. If she had any say in it, and she could, it would be here every night until they left.

"The city is celebrating our upcoming wedding. They are rejoicing" she explained "they will break for the night before the wedding and the night after and then will celebrate for several more days."

"OMG the others are going to hate me for not selecting them to come with us" Clarke groaned

"There will be other times" Lexa assured

"They will hold a festival each time?"

"No, only on our anniversary." Lexa smirked "Or the birth of a child"

Clarke shot her a glare "We won't be having six" she muttered and stared pointedly at Lexa's cousin.

"Only if the Commander's spirit decrees it" Lexa teased.

"Well it better not decree six and it better not decree more than 3 and not for years to come yet" Clarke informed.

"We may not have years" Lexa pointed out and Clarke shot her another glare for deflating her happy bubble. Lexa reached out and covered her hand with her own "I will fight to stay with you for many years to come"

"Me too" Clarke nodded around the lump in her throat, finding those simple words oddly romantic. She needed a diversion and in desperation she picked up her milkshake that had been delivered and took a sip. Her eyes widened in pleasure and she took a bigger sip. "This is so good"

"Told you" Lexa grinned and sat back at ease as peace flowed between them.

Clarke thought the garlic bread was amazing and really tasty. Her eyes about bugged out of her head at the size of the meals delivered to them. Lexa ate with gusto and Clarke had no idea where she put it, only just managing to eat her fish and half her veggies which were a delight. As she sat back and took in her wife eating the largest meal she had seen anyone consume she had to ask.

"Why?" And when Lexa looked at her confused elaborated "why live in tents, bathing when you can, wearing animal skins and half starving yourselves to death when you can live like this?"

"Because I'm Heda. It's my job to be on the front line, with my warriors, ready to fight"

"No, not just you, I mean all of you. The warriors, the villagers those from other clans" Clarke was at a loss.

"Because Polis is lucky but for most people, ordinary people, it's not reality and it's the ordinary people I choose to be with and protect. Through protecting them I protect Polis, those who are too old, weak, sick or unwilling to fight. Those who have another purpose. As for others they have a calling to be a warrior or simply prefer living that way. Besides which someone needs to protect all our lands and we cant do that living in Polis." Lexa frowned, at a loss to explain why. It just was, always had been. "I don't know. I've never had to explain it" she finished.

"It's ok" Clarke smiled and reached across to hold her hand. Maybe one day she would understand completely. She did understand about protecting the lands and about not using the weapons that nearly destroyed humans in the first place. But the other issues, she wasn't sure. She let go of her hand so Lexa could finish the meal and looked out to watch the fan fair below. She was itching to get out there and experience. Sensing this Lexa finished her meal and standing offered her hand.

She was led into the kitchen where she watched Lexa greet her family before being hugged and welcomed into the family herself. She forgot all their names within minutes but they were friendly and vivacious and had Lexa laughing like she had never seen. Clarke fell even more in love with her wife in those short moments before Lexa took her hand and promising to pop in again before the wedding ushered her out into the night life.

Some music blasted and she found herself dragged towards it by Lexa. A large crowd was gathered and was looking up. Clarke looked up to see three scantily clad women high above the ground, tangled in some silk strips. She gasped when they let go and tumbled, fearful for their safety, but they stopped a couple of meters above ground. Clarke let out a sigh of relief as the crowd cheered. They continued to watch the acrobats for a long time, Clarke with her heart in her mouth fearful. When the act finished Lexa pulled her over to a stand with a long line.

"More food?" Clarke asked.

"The best homemade apple pie and ice cream in the lands" Lexa assured "You will love it"

"Undoubtedly. I didn't know I'd married a pig" she muttered and gave Lexa an innocent smile when she shot her a look.

"Don't worry. I plan to work it off later tonight" she assured and Clarke groaned as all her blood ran south and she had to press her legs firmly together. Lexa chuckled knowing exactly what she had done to her Houmon. Sliding a hand around her waist she pulled her lover in closer and buried her face in a sweet smelling neck, soft eager lips pressing against her racing pulse.

Clarke looked around embarrassed at the people close to them, surprised at Lexa acting so affectionate in public. Surprised too that she was totally a different person here and had had dropped her Heda persona and wasn't constantly on guard. As she looked around at the people she realised most of them were minding their own business and too involved with whoever they were at the festival with. Some were pretending not to watch, shooting them an occasional glance while others were blatantly watching. The one defining factor was they were all smiling. Whether they knew who they were didn't matter and no one was approaching, keeping a respectful distance. Clarke relaxed some, wrapping her arms around Lexa and pressing her back as the crowded line moved forward.

"Keep that up and you'll miss your pie" and she knew she had let herself open when Lex looked up with a cheeky grin

"But I'll have a more delicious pie to hmpf" Clarke hastily covered her mouth when she realised with horror her mother, Octavia and Lincoln had snuck up behind Lexa. She really had to be more careful what she taught Lexa in future. Her wife was sharp and caught on quick. The things she'd learned in just two weeks.

"Hi guys" she smiled and noticed Octavia's dark clouded features. Lexa merely grinned and licked her hand. "Lex!" She pulled her hand away and wiped it on her wife's thigh "Gross"

"That's not what you normally say when I lick you" Lexa whispered in her ear and Clarke went bright red and shot her mother a look hoping she didn't hear while pinching Lexas side hard wondering what had gotten into her. Lexa flinched but didn't move away. Lexa turned to look at the other three, taking in Abby's slight discomfort, Lincoln's amusement and Octavia's barely controlled anger.

"Why don't you three join us? We were about to have some pie" she invited

"You sure were" Lincoln chuckled which earns him am elbow from Octavia who turned on them.

"Where the hell have you two been? We've been circling this place every which way for nearly two hours. How am I supposed to keep you safe if I'm not with you?" she exploded at them.

"Relax Octavia. I am safer here than at camp. I protect these people and keep them safe. Without me they would not survive and they know it. They would be stupid to harm me and they know that, not all Heda's were as generous as I am. They love and revere their Heda and now their Skaiprisa. Just look around you, they watch me and are happy for me." The others looked around and could see what she said was true as Lexa continued "they put on festivals for me. They spoil me and then they respect my privacy and let me be myself because they know the minute I step outside the gates I would give up my life for them. They can approach me at official functions, or in council or if I am dressed as Heda. But at any other time they just let me be myself. In a way, when I am here like this they protect me and let me be Lexa."

"I should still be with you" Octavia grumbled even though she realised what Lexa said was true "You entrusted me with the job. And it only takes one person with a grudge and carrying a weapon."

"It is illegal to carry a weapon in Polis unless you are a warrior or a guard like at the Homestead" Lexa informed "there are some guards that roam the city to protect it from every day criminality. Assaults, stealings, drunken behaviour to name a few"

"Just because its illegal it doesn't mean it doesn't happen" Octavia took her role seriously and Lexa was thankful for it but she had a lot to learn about Polis. It was a very peaceful city. Everyone who lived there loved the city and the peace it brought to them. The peace she brought to them.

"No it doesn't but it is very rare, and all weapon purchases are recorded by dealers" Lexa informed "there has never been any attempt on my life inside these walls, or the two Heda's before that. I am safe Octavia. Safe and free to have some peace here"

"It's ok O. We were having dinner in a Tavern owned by Lexa's family" Clarke hastened to assure and watched as her mother and friend look at Lexa in shock.

"You have family?" Her mother asked and Clarke glared daggers at her, of all the insensitive things to ask.

"It's usually what happens when your parents have siblings" Lexa drawled undeterred.

"Do you have siblings?" Octavia asked next.

"No" Lexa stated then pulled Clarke to the front of the line when she noticed everyone in front of them had been served. The vender looked up to ask them what they wanted. Clarke noticed there were also cake and other assorted pies that the vendor was selling. It all looked so delicious.

"Heda, a pleasure as always" the woman stated before turning to her "Skaiprisa, I am honoured and pleased to meet you and that you chose to dine here"

"From what Lex tells me the pleasure will be mine" she shot Lexa a look when she coughed and knew she was thinking of a very different pie and pleasure. She elbowed her when the woman shot her a look of surprise "please excuse her, she's been off the leash too long tonight"

The woman laughed as Lexa shot her an affronted look at being compared to a naughty puppy. Clarke just shook her head bemused. She loved this lighter side of Lexa but knew it wouldn't last so didn't try to curtail it.

"Oh I like you. Just what our Heda needs to keep her on her toes. What would you like dear?" She asked and Clarke without hesitation chose the apple pie and ice cream as did Lexa. Abby, Octavia and Lincoln were invited up having not eaten yet. Octavia wouldn't let them stop until they found the Heda and Skaiprisa safe. Clarke felt guilty for that.

Octavia and Lincoln also tried the pie but Abby decided to try the chocolate cake.

"An honour to serve the Skaiprisa's mother. You have raised a beautiful daughter and a great leader, worthy of our Heda"

"Um thanks" Abby had no idea what to say while she took her cake, mouth watering, she hadn't had cake since she was a little girl.

Lexa stepped forward then, digging into her jacket pocket and pulling out a small purse filled with coin.

"Zara, please take this as a token of good will. If it is fine with Clarke I'd like you to cook some pies for our reception on Saturday"

"Heda" the woman, Zara, looked stunned and hesitant.

"Please take it" Clarke pressed having just snuck a mouthful of the divine pie "This is so good and I agree you should be a part of our catering" and to show she was serious scooped up another mouthful.

"It is decided then" Lexa nodded "have the pies ready for the meal just after sun down"

"Yes Heda, thank you" Zara bowed and Lexa nodded before they turned to leave the line. They found an area off to the side which was less crowded where they stood to consume the pie and cake. It was beyond delightful they all agreed and couldn't wait for Saturday to have more. It didnt fill the other three who hadn't had a meal yet so Lexa walked them around to where other food stalls were.


	4. Training and Luna

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **sorry it's taken so long, been on night shift. Just wanted to get it out so apologies for any mistakes.**

She showed them a traditional old world American stand, or their version of it, that did what were called hamburgers. A beef patty and salad between bread. Or you had the hot dog. Or the cheese fries. Another stand did nachos and tacos and tortillas from old world Mexico if you liked spicy food, or you had curries from India with their spices or naan bread. Another stand did BBQ, ribs or pulled pork. Yet another from Turkey that did kebabs, meat and salad wrapped in a dough wrap. She pointed Octavia and Abby to a seafood van. Deep fried or grilled fish with home style chips. She advised to stay away from shellfish until they could determine allergies. She answered all their curious questions as she had Clarke's as to how the food was possible.

Lincoln went for a hot dog, it had been ages since he had been able to consume one and he wanted the lot, thanks to his partner he was starving. Octavia and Abby decided on the fish and chips. Abby's grilled and Octavia's battered. Lexa dragged Clarke to the Indian stand where she ordered 3 garlic naan's to share.

Their luck was in when they were able to find a table which was vacated. Octavia looked at Lincoln's hotdog and screwed up her nose in distaste before taking a tentative bite of her fish.

"OMG. This is heaven" she murmured before diving in. Abby too seemed to be enjoying her meal. Lexa provided all with Garlic naan. Clarke swore she couldn't eat another bite but managed a few bites of the delightful bread. Lexa of course finished off both their portions.

"OMG, where do you put it all" she complained and then told the others of the huge meal Lexa had consumed

"I have a big metabolism and I plan to burn it off later" Lexa shrugged and four faces flamed and jaws dropped

"Lexa!"

"What?" Lexa looked perplexed and Clarke was horrified, burying her burning face in her hands. Lexa finally caught on and burst into laughter "I meant a run and training in the morning"

"Sure you did" Octavia scoffed and Lexa winked. Abby could only watch shocked. She knew Lexa and the Heda were two different personalities but this was almost bipolar. She was simply amazed at the difference Polis had brought out in Lexa. She had come to accept and make peace with Lexa the person but this Lexa she could come to like. The Commander she could still do without though.

"Ok enough" she begged "Lets finish our meals with some pleasant conversation"

Lexa agreed for the sake of Clarke and in the hope she still got some sex that night. She didn't want to push too far. The conversation turned to the next day. Lexa informed that she really did plan to go for a jog in the morning, usually want to be warriors and 2nds came with her to show off their fitness. She then trained with a few, judging their abilities. Octavia would be expected to attend. When she was able to pass her initiation she would then be able to choose a second, maybe tomorrow one warrior wannabe might catch her eye.

Octavia nodded her understanding. She had many months and more training under Indra and maybe Lexa to do before she would be ready for the tests.

Lexa said they were free to attend dress shops and she would arrange an escort with her staff so that she could find a dress for Saturday. Abby would be able to get one too if Clarke wished for her mother to stand up beside her. At that moment the others found them and more seats were pulled up as they raved about the festival and they couldn't wait for tomorrow night and the continuation.

Clarke however was deep in thought. If her mother stood up as her bridesmaid and her father was dead who would give her away? Within moments of looking up she had her answer.

"Lex is there a place to hire suits?" She asked and Lexa looked confused but nodded

"Yes why?"

"Because if my mother is standing in as a bridesmaid and my father has passed I need someone to give me away. I want Bellamy to do it" she looked at her friend and saw him staring back at her with wide eyed awe. "Will you?" She asked hopefully.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes. You are a good friend and my second in command. I'd love you to"

"Then I'd love to do it" he smiled and she had no other choice but to get up and go around to give him a hug in thanks as he stood also.

"Thank you" she pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Go bro" Octavia grinned and everyone settled in their seats again.

Lexa took her wife's hand and gave it a squeeze, Clarke guessed that was her way of giving approval to the choice. Lexa then outlined that they would meet up for lunch at her family's tavern before inspecting the church and Great Hall where the reception would take place. If there was time after that then they would discuss who would cater besides Zara with her pies and cakes.

Lexa and Clarke returned to the Homestead soon after, retiring to their rooms, Octavia and Lincoln retiring with them knowing they had to be up early the next morning. The rest stayed out enjoying the festival, sticking together as a group and knowing guards were watching them. They did not retire until the festival shut down around 11pm.

Lexa was up early the next day, dressed in jogging clothes. One thing about being in Polis that she enjoyed was that she didn't have to wear her big boots or Heda clothes to go for a run. She left temptation, by the name of Clarke, sprawled out in bed while she headed out of her apartment. Octavia and Lincoln were dressed similarly and waiting a little bleary eyed.

They headed outside to find a crowd of juveniles and young adults waiting for them. Octavia could only gape.

"Does this usually happen?" She asked stunned.

"Every morning" Lexa nodded while stretching to warm up. Octavia took a moment to do the same, working the kinks out of her tired muscles before they were off.

Lexa set a brutal pace. Half the group had dropped off by the three mile mark. By five miles when she turned to head back only Octavia and Lincoln and a few others kept up. Half way back and she had shaken all but Octavia and Lincoln and she was damn proud of them, especially Octavia, she had taken her training seriously. She was breathing a lot harder than Lexa and needed a rest and a lot more water at the end but she had done well and Lexa told her so.

Octavia was just ready to die. Sheer grit and determination and fear Lexa would dismiss her as her guard had kept her going. Thank God for all the extra exercise she did with Lincoln. She smirked to herself, yes that too but Lincoln enjoyed running and had her out running early in the mornings most days. Even earlier now she was a guard.

They went to the training grounds next, someone threw Lexa a sword and she went to test the mettle of the want to be warriors and the 2nds. No one lasted long against the Heda, but then again no one ever did. Lexa handed her a sword and invited her out.

She informed all that Octavia was her personal guard and Indra's second. She also informed she was originally from the Skaikru but had pledged her allegiance. This caused many murmurs and she was happy to see Octavia had already taken up a defensive stance watching the crowd around her waiting for a strike. When one came she issued her battle cry and went about testing her own skills against a half dozen other 2nds. She won easily which earned an impressed nod from Lexa and gracious bows of defeat from the others. She had earned her title.

Lexa paused when she recognised one of her servants from the Homestead standing on the sideline waving to her. She hated being interrupted on the training ground but a sliver of fear shot down her spine thinking maybe something happened to Clarke. She hurried over to him

"What is it? Is it the Skaiprisa?" She asked and the servant looked wide eyed for a second.

"I beg your pardon Heda I didn't mean to worry you. The Skaiprisa left with her mother and friends to go wedding shopping on schedule. They seemed eager to start the day" he apologised

"Then why interrupt me in the middle of training?" She growled

"Luna of the Boat People has arrived and sent a messenger requesting a meeting" he responded and Lexa couldn't help but grin. Luna was a great leader to her clan and even a better friend.

"Tell Luna to meet me at my family's inn at midday" she instructed and with a bow he hurried off. Lexa had a hard time keeping a smile off her face as they trained until she had to get ready to meet her wife and friend. She couldn't wait to introduce Luna to Clarke and vice versa. She knew they would get along well and that Luna was going to take great delight in teasing them.

After a quick shower, an old world invention that she loved partaking in, she hurriedly dressed in black jeans, jumper and bomber jacket she wore the previous night. She swept her hair up and under a woollen hat the old world called a beanie. Pulling on boots she headed outside and knocked on Octavia's door.

It was opened by a half dressed Octavia who was tucking her shirt into her jeans.

"Shit sorry, with two of us it takes a bit longer and I took too long in the shower" the younger woman admitted sheepishly as Lincoln came out of the bathroom half dressed himself and she stood and waited for them to finish dressing and pull on their jackets.

In quick succession they were heading out the door and along the streets which were filled with few people. There were a lot of private residences in this part of town for the more well off people. Any shops were usually eateries and Inns or Taverns along the waterfront but a few hundred meters down from the Homestead.

The festival square was nearly deserted, a few vendors getting ready for that night and restocking produce and other items. Lexa led her guards, she seemed to have inherited Lincoln with Octavia, across the square nodding at those who dared say hello.

Upon reaching the front door of the Inn she heard her name being called by Clarke and paused to wait for her wife. She looked radiant and in good spirits. Lexa hoped that meant she had found a dress and any other items she was looking for. She welcomed her wife with a hug and a quick kiss.

"Hello Houmon. Had a productive morning?" She asked and saw blue eyes sparkle

"Very, the shops here are amazing" Clarke beamed.

"Good" Lexa nodded "Let's head inside, I'm starving"

"You're always hungry" Clarke grumbled and Lexa laughed as she opened the door and followed Clarke in, letting the others follow in their wake. She felt her old friends presence the minute she stepped inside and looked around. You couldn't miss her friend, her presence in the room made others appear insignificant, except for her small but striking wife at her side. Unlike them they still wore their grounder clothes and it just made them stand out even more.

"Well, well, well. The wolf has been tamed" drawled her friend and Lexa grinned.

"Luna" she stepped forward and hugged the woman tight.

Clarke watched her wife hug the big Amazon woman. She made a striking figure and looked like someone you shouldn't mess with. So this was Luna of the Boat People and one of Lexa's closest friends. Clarke pegged her as being in her late 20's a few years older than her wife.

She watched as Lexa turned to the beautiful girl next to Luna, a girl roughly her own age but smaller with more of Lexa's build. She wondered who she was as Lexa pulled back and turned to her, calling her over.

Clarke moved forward and took the hand Lexa had extended to her.

"Clarke I'd like to introduce you to my good friend Luna and her wife Raquel. Luna, Raquel my wife Clarke" she introduced and Clarke tried not to look too stunned as she looked between the two. They were married? She took Luna's offered arm in a grounders greeting.

"A pleasure Skaiprisa. I have heard a lot about you" Luna bowed her head respectfully.

"Likewise. I hope to get to know you so you can tell me all Lexa's secrets" she smiled which caused a laugh. Clarke then turned to Raquel who instead of shaking her hand offered up an affectionate hug.

"Hello, it's so good to meet you. I hope we can be good friends and we can unite together when these two get up to mischief"

Luna groaned "Love that wasn't our fault".

Lexa looked like a startled deer, she wouldn't meet Clarke's eyes and her cheeks were bright red.

"Mmhmmm. Tell that to someone who believes you" Raquel rolled her eyes and Clarke bit her lip to prevent from laughing at the dynamics of the relationship. Something told her Raquel had Luna's measure despite the age difference. She would have to get Raquel to teach her.

Lexa saw the look and groaned, Luna sighed

"We're in trouble my friend" the tall woman muttered and Lexa couldn't help but grin, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Clarke turned and introduced Raquel to her mother and friends, hardly surprised when Raquel gave them all a hug before turning to Clarke and linking their arms. "Come Clarke. Let me tell you how I met my wife. I can tell by your looks you're curious about the age difference and how I snagged her"

"Not again" Luna mumbled but bent over to give her a kiss as she passed "It was the best day of my life"

"You and my brother nearly drowned" Raquel snorted.

"But I got you" Luna grinned and Raquel patted her cheek, eyes shining. There was a lot of love there Clarke realised as they headed upstairs to the restaurant and Lexa's cousins hastily made room for one big table before handing out lunch menus. Clarke sat next to Raquel, Lexa and Luna sat together opposite them while the others scattered themselves around the table.


	5. Great Hall and Jayde

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Will be going away at the end of next week so won't be any updates for a couple of weeks. Making next two chapters a bit longer because of it.**

Luna regaled them all with the tale of how she had met her wife, made her court her and wait until their wedding day. Lexa had muttered "I know the feeling" to Luna but Clarke heard and kicked her under the table making her cheeks flame at being caught out by her wife.

"Ha you waited one cycle. I waited twelve" Luna muttered.

"Hardly surprising I made you wait with your well earned reputation" Raquel grizzled making her wife look uncomfortable.

As they waited for their assorted food she told them tales of what their Heda had gotten up to whenever she visited one of their ports. It usually involved alcohol and picking fights. Or having to rescue Lexa from women who couldn't take no for an answer. One in particular from Atlan their North Port who Lexa avoided wherever possible. Raquel was going to take great pleasure in telling her the Heda was now married.

"Still probably won't stop her" Lexa sighed and shot Clarke an apologetic look.

"Ooooh, remember there was that one time where that guy wouldn't take no for an answer" Raquel reminded and Lexa shivered in revulsion. Clarke and everyone laughed. "He thought he could show Lexa what she was missing"

"I threw him in the cells for the rest of my visit" Lexa grinned. "Every time I return he makes himself scarce"

"You sound like you travel a fair bit" Bellamy stated and Lexa nodded.

"I used to, when the Mountain Men threatened us, when the alliance was first signed and there were minor skirmishes. I was forever moving through the territory. Taking solace with Luna and in Polis when I could" she informed

"And now?" Abby asked, wondering if her daughter was going to be dragged all over the countryside.

"Now the Mountain men are gone I plan to build a house for my wife and I at Camp Jaha and spend time between there and here. I will travel around my lands once a year to visit my people or when my presence is required." Lexa told her mother in law "most grievances come to me in Council here in Polis and I send my instruction back with a warrior to make sure they are adhered to"

Abby nodded her understanding and Raquel sensing the tension broke out in a new story about her wife and their Heda. Lexa ignored it though and looked over at her beautiful wife who was watching Raquel and listening intently. She was sensitive to her looks though and soon turned to face her, gaze curious and Lexa winked. Clarke winked back and mouthed quietly "I love you"

Lexa jostled as she was shoulder bumped by Luna who fluttered her eyelashes at her. Lexa growled which only caused her friend to laugh. Their friendship had been deep and strong from the start, Luna being friends with the previous Commander had recognised said spirit in Lexa. She had been an ally first and then a good friend.

Raquels story telling was interrupted by the food being brought out. No one had known what to choose, being new to Polis so Lexa had requested an assortment of sandwiches, salad and fries. Clarke had ordered another milkshake and the others an assortment of drinks they had been brave enough to try the previous night.

The food was passed around the table as people selected what they wanted and after that there was barely a sound to be had but compliments. Lexa went back for seconds but paused when Clarke glared at her when she thought about thirds. Sighing she promised herself a snack later in the day.

After the meal she sat back and patted her still flat stomach and Luna chuckled.

"We will see if you let yourself go now that you have snagged yourself a pretty young wife" she teased and Lexa rolled her eyes

"I doubt that with all the exercise I'm getting" she replied then yelped as Clarke kicked her hard and turned to see everyone staring at them in shock.

"You won't be getting any exercise if you don't mind you manners around my mother" Clarke growled and Lexa's confusion turned into a scowl at what they were all thinking. Yes she was relaxed in Polis but she wasn't that relaxed she would be conversing about her sex life.

"Octavia, please fill in everyone what we did this morning" she requested and her guard blinked

"Ohhhhh" she suddenly understood herself. "We were up at dawn for a ten mile run at a flat out sprint. We then spent several hours at the training ground where Heda fought about every person there and then we had an archery competition" she sighed "And she's going to make me do it all again tomorrow" she wined.

Lexa merely shot a look at Clarke as Octavia made her explanations for her but her wife didn't look repentant. Lexa stood and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Now that's out of the way come, we will go inspect the Great Hall where we are to be married" she headed around the table to help her wife stand and taking her hand led her out of the restaurant, nodding to her family as she left and they went downstairs. Once outside she turned to her friend asking "Do you wish to accompany us?"

"I wouldn't miss it" Luna grinned, pulling her wife to her side and protecting her from the cool breeze that whipped up through the square "I am free until the fleet arrives with my contribution to the banquet"

"I did not wish to add to your burden" Lexa looked serious while Luna shook her head

"It is fine my friend" she assured and clapped her friend on the shoulder. Everyone looked confused between them except Raquel.

"Is everything ok?" Clarke asked but Lexa remained silent and Luna merely nodded. It was Raquel who answered.

"Fishing is a dangerous occupation at the best of times. But as winter nears it becomes harder, water is colder and waves are bigger. People are lost to the sea and boats can be wrecked. It is a good day when everyone comes home alive" she informed and Clarke was aghast

"Luna you shouldn't have risked your people's lives for us"

"It is their honour to provide for their Heda's wedding. We still need to do a last winter fish for our people in Atlan our Northern Port. I do not put my people at risk unnecessarily." Luna grated and if Clarke didn't realise she had displeased the larger woman with her questioning the warning squeeze of her hand from Lexa would have.

"My apologies, we are grateful for you contribution" she informed the affronted woman. Sometimes grounder culture still confused her. Once again Raquel stepped in, bubbly when needed.

"We hope to bring a lot of Tuna, lobster and squid for you to feast on" she linked arms with Clarke and dragged her off "now come, have you seen the Great Hall?" Clarke shook her head "Then you will love it. It's been a long time since I was there"

Lexa and Luna stayed behind for a second, Luna knowing what was coming.

"Have a care my friend. That is my wife and I am protective of her way above anything else" Lexa advised "she meant well"

"I know" Luna sighed "I react when people think I put my people at risk unnecessarily. It's hard enough tearing my crews away from loved ones and they know without it we would starve"

"Forget it, but not the lesson" Lexa slapped her on the back "now lets catch up to them before they detour to do more shopping and cost me more silver" she grumbled and Luna laughed hurrying forward with her Heda to catch up to their wives.

When the Great Hall came into view everyone could only stop and stare. It was magnificent and Clarke realised like something out of the books she had studied at school on Ancient Rome. A beautiful tall structure of white painted cement with large coulombs and a marble floor. It stood about three stories high in a box shape with a centre courtyard which had a glass roof to protect it.

There were marble statues on the ground level and Lexa explained the second and third levels held the offices of the councilmen who were caretakers of the city while she was away. Art and other artefacts from the old world were on display around the hall and stored in the vaults below. The first Heda had it built to preserve as much of their history as they could. He like grandeur and old Roman times hence the building.

Clarke watched as her friends ran from statue to statue. Looking around like kids in a lolly shop. Their expressions wide eyed as they took everything in. She noticed seating was already in place in the courtyard and a Dias was at the front. They were already half organised for the wedding.

"Heda" Raven called drawing their attention "There are so many statues of former Heda's"

"Yes" Clarke felt Lexa stiffen beside her and understood that though the vessels were dead the spirit of the Commander still lived in Lexa.

"Some didn't rule for long, in fact only a few as long as you" Raven continued with a frown.

"Unfortunately it is not a long term position for each Heda" Luna informed "Not in this world with times of war"

Lexa growled as Clarke made a sound of distress beside her and stepped in closer. Raven and the others too seemed to understand what Luna meant and could only watch as Lexa tried to comfort her wife and their friend.

"Luna Shof op" she growled and Luna looked contrite upon seeing Clarke upset and shot her friend an apologetic look. Lexa sighed and explained "Raven it's because I am still living, I've no need to be immortalised. I don't plan on it for many years to come"

"Oh" Raven mumbled and again looked at her blonde friend who was being held by her wife. Shit.

"Luna why don't you and Raquel take Abby to the nearby hospital" Luna seemed to have her foot in her mouth and Lexa needed to get her away. Lexa turned to her mother in law "would you like to see one of our medical facilities?" She watched as Abby's face lit up at the thought.

Before they could leave though approaching footsteps alerted them to the approach of the councilmen and women. They were dressed in business suits of the old world and ranged in age from Luna's age up.

"Heda" they greeted and received a regal nod in return. They all bowed in front of their Commander before turning to Clarke and bowing again

"Skaiprisa, it's an honour"

Clarke didnt know what to do so merely smiled and nodded as she had seen Lexa do. This seemed to please them greatly. Well that was easy.

Lexa introduced all the friends who received warm hello's. Luna and Raquel were known and greatly respected and then finally Lexa introduce Abby.

"Mother of Skaiprisa, an honour" the main leader said and they bowed again. Everyone including Clarke looked confused.

"It is an honour to be the parents of the Heda's partner" Lexa informed with a smirk.

"Oh" Abby looked nonplussed. She hadn't expected that at all.

"Heda if you have time we have some issues that need discussing" the Councilmen turned back to Lexa who sighed

"I am here for my wedding and honeymoon. After the honeymoon if there are no pressing matters I will have Council for a few days"

"Thank you Heda" the Councilman nodded. "Shall we show you the preparations for the wedding instead?"

"I'm sure Clarke would enjoy that" Lexa smiled and turned to Abby and Luna "You may go look at the hospital"

Abby was so eager to leave she barely remembered her manners enough to say thank you and goodbye before hurrying towards the door. Luna sighed and headed out more sedately after her. She hated hospitals but would take her punishment. Beside her her wife chuckled

"Next time keep your mouth shut"

"Yes dear"

Lexa followed after her wife, her friends and the councillors who explained all the arrangements they had made for the wedding. The Chancellor himself would preside over it as they had no priests and didn't believe in one God but many. It was like an Ancient Greek belief system. A different God or Goddess for many things.

Lexa informed at one stage while they were discussing catering that Zara was making her pies, much to the delight of the councillors. She also offered up the fact that Luna would be providing seafood.

"Good, local farmers have offered produce and livestock. We should have a grand feast" one of the council women explained. They further went on to explain that once the ceremony was done and Lexa and Clarke were greeting the populace outside they would turn the Great Hall into a banquet room for the reception.

Lexa approved then commanded the councilmen in Trigedasleng to remove the immortalised statues for the wedding. She didn't need her wife upset on their wedding day as to what her fate may be. They looked stricken at the idea but hastily assured they would.

Lexa allowed a tour of the building including the vault. Everyone was in awe of the carefully preserved artefacts stored in the vault but Clarke's attention had mainly been captured by the art work. She was in awe. Lexa stood back and watched the many emotions covering her wife's face as she studied the artwork. She was unaware herself of the love in her eyes or the smile on her face as she watched. Her obvious love was met with much approval from the councillors.

Lexa declined a formal dinner in their honour saying Clarke and her friends wanted to be among the festivals but smoothed ruffled feathers by agreeing to one on the night prior to leaving Polis to return to Camp Jaha. By that time it was getting to be close to 4.30pm and sundown and the festival were fast approaching. As they left the Great Hall Lexa motioned for one of the four guards that followed them to go retrieve Abby from the hospital and return her to the Homestead for preparation for the festival.

Lexa then walked hand in hand with Clarke and her friends back through the streets to the Homestead. Upon their return she told Clarke to have a shower while she tended to some matters. Clarke gave her a gentle kiss and headed into their bedroom. Lexa stood and waited for the water to be turned on before sneaking into the bedroom and stripping. As quietly as she could she made her way into the bathroom and paused, watching as her lover soaped herself down.

She couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips and Clarke spun, smiling on seeing her there and held out her hand.

"I knew you couldn't resist" the blonde smiled as her wife stepped in and swept her up into her arms so that long toned legs wrapped around her waist.

"I will never resist you. You are my heart and soul" Lexa informed her before kissing her deeply.

Abby had a great time exploring the hospital. It was one of a few in the city. Luna had explained who Abby was to the woman on the front desk and the next thing she knew she had the head registrar greeting her warmly, a nice portly man around 60 years. The first thing she noticed was they had similar technology as the Mountain Men but unlike them they used it to help all.

The hospital was similarly set up to what it would have been when the war happened. They used a mixture of old work medical techniques along with grounder. They had a research facility that explored advanced know how with a grounder medicine. They no longer had large companies making drugs to help them and she thought they did an outstanding job with what they had.

The registrar took them around to several wards and she was introduced to staff and patients alike as Dr Griffin, Skaiprisa's mother. They spoke to her with a reverence that made her feel uncomfortable but she smiled and accepted it graciously. At one stage they lost Luna and Abby feared she had maybe passed out somewhere, she had been looking a little peaky, but Raquel merely rolled her eyes and led them to the nursery where they found the tall warrior standing watching the little bundles with awe. Abby had to stop herself from laughing. Who would have thought tough Luna was brought undone by babies.

She watched as the couple shared a private moment and looked at the babies together. She had a sense they would be good mums. She didnt know how two women became pregnant on earth. Did the have IVF? Adopt? It was not her place to ask them.

They were getting ready to leave when when one of Lexa's guards came in, informing them it was time to go. They were returning back to the Homestead to prepare for the evening meal and festival. Abby thanked the Registrar and promised to be back again. She promised to talk to Lexa to form some sort of agreement for swapping medical ideas and forming an alliance. The Registrar beamed and thanked her before they walked out of the Hospital.

They paused on the front steps to say goodbye to Luna and Raquel who were going to their Inn to freshen up and change. They would meet them tonight back in front of the Inn where they had lunch shortly after sundown.

Abby turned to leave and found herself bumping into someone. She only knew it was a someone and not a something as two strong hands caught her when she stumbled. Otherwise it felt like she had run into a brick wall.

"I'm so sorry" she apologised mortified as she turned and saw a large female warrior in front of her. She was the same height and build of Luna, maybe in her mid thirties with golden streaked brown hair, skin tanned by the sun and grey eyes. Unusual. Where Luna wore dark grounder clothes the warrior in front of her wore lighter. Though her pants were a dark brown her jacket was a tan colour and she saw a hint of a white shirt underneath.

Unlike other grounders who wore swords or daggers she had a quiver of arrows on her back and a bow slung over her shoulder. Her hair only had two braids, one above either ear that appeared joined at the back, otherwise her hair was loose.

"Never be sorry" the woman stated good naturedly but with an intense expression. "I'm not" and Abby blinked startled. Was she missing something?

"Jayde of the Lake People" Abby saw the guard nod in deference "Heda will be glad you made it"

"How could I miss our Heda doing something she swore she would never do?" Jayde stated "Skaiprisa must be all the rumours say she is"

"Jayde of the Lake People may I introduce Dr Abby Griffin. Skaiprisa's mother" the guard introduced and an eyebrow rose and grey eyes shot to Abby, piercing in their intensity.

"An honour" Jayde bowed in front of her and Abby just wanted to sigh. This bowing business was getting old. She extended her hand to shake in Trikru tradition and gasped in surprise when Jayde took it and brought it to her lips, kissing the knuckles. "A pleasure also"

Abby was stumped, she didn't know what to do but the guard spoke sharply in their language an Jayde glared at the guard who stood firm. Abby watched as they exchanged a conversation in their own language before with a nod Jayde walked off. Abby didn't know what was said but she recognised Heda, Luna and Raquel and the giant warrior had just walked off in the direction Luna had taken.

"Who on earth was that?" She asked the guard as he started ushering her towards the Homestead.

"Jayde is the Leader of the Lake People. She is one of four female leaders. Heda, Luna, Jayde and the Ice Queen. The other 8 clans are led by men" the guard informed and Abby frowned

"Are they all gay? I have the distinct feeling that she was flirting with me" Abby muttered

"She was, but I reminded her of who you were. The Ice Queen is not gay" Oh ok so that's why she had taken off, not that she cared. She could have let the woman down gently. She was flattered but straight and nowhere near over Jake.

"She flirts a lot?" Abby asked and heard the big man sigh. She was asking a lot of questions she guessed.

"Rumour has it she never sleeps alone, never with the same woman and no one is ever disatisfied"

"Luna before she met Raquel then" Abby chuckled hoping the woman would meet her comeuppance one day. Maybe a sweet young thing who tied her in knots and forced her into celibacy as Raquel did Luna.

"It was good to see her smiling though. Her mother is dying and abdicated to her recently. Her brother was the General who died in the missile strike on TonDC" the Guard informed "Heda has been worried about her"

Oh. What was there to say to that? No wonder the woman didn't smile.


	6. Jayde, the ring and dressing up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Looking to post again Friday if I get lots of reviews. Last post before going away.**

They dressed warmly that night. The wind had picked up creating a nice wind chill that dropped the temperature even further. Clarke had gone so far as pulling on warm leggings under some cargo style pants. She wore two jumpers under her jacket. Everyone else was dressed similarly to them when they made their way downstairs.

A guard came up and spoke quickly to Lexa who raised an eyebrow and nodded. Beside her she heard Octavia smirk but she ignored her friend as purses of coins were handed out again before they headed off. Clarke stuck close to Lexa's side and smiled at her mother when she cuddled into her other side.

They walked through the square which was alive with music and people despite the cold. Someone had little barrels of wood for warmth and it was more pleasant in the square than the walk up. When they went to the Inn to join up with Luna and Raquel they found another woman there. Clarke frowned at her mother when she sighed and clung tighter.

She noticed Luna and Raquel were dressed in old world clothes and were no longer in grounder clothes. Both wore jeans and a long warm coat. The other woman was just like Luna. Another Amazonian, lighter in colour and several years older.

Lexa made introductions for them all. Apparently the other woman was Jayde, leader of the Lake People. The woman was serious, unlike Luna and watched them with piercing grey eyes. Clarke smiled and nodded when she was introduced, receiving a courteous nod in return.

"I believe you met Abby?" Lexa asked. Wait what, she had? She looked startled at her mother as she felt her straighten suddenly. What was going on?

"Hello again" her mother nodded

"Doc" Jayde spoke for the first time and everyone turned to stare at her mother who had her stern face on. Oh no, what had happened?

"Shall we try and find some dinner?" Lexa asked and Clarke rolled her eyes. Thinking of her stomach again. "I was thinking Pizza" she grinned and led them off through the crowd, hand tightly gripped in Clarke's, not bothered with who followed.

Clarke wasn't surprised when her mother raced after them and walked beside them determinedly.

"What's going on?" Clarke asked her nervous mother

"Nothing" Abby assured and Lexa snorted trying to hold in a laugh and Clarke turned to her knowing that Lexa knew something.

"Did you treat her for something at the hospital?" She asked next and this time Lexa lost her fight with her laughter.

"All due respect Heda, shut up" Abby grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Well she called you Doc so she knows you're a doctor" Clarke was confused and looked over her shoulder at the others following them, taking in the serious leader of the Lake People who was pretending not to watch her mother while strolling along talking to Luna. Wait a minute "She flirted with you" another snort from Lexa and Clarke looked at her red faced mother "Ha she did"

"She kissed her knuckles and said it was a pleasure to meet her" Lexa informed and Clarke burst out laughing.

"It's not that funny" Abby was affronted "I don't look that bad and I'm only 44"

"Oooh no I am sorry. It's just you're straight" Clarke laughed again. "She should know better"

"Straight is of little concern to Jayde. Most women know who she is and have no issues being in her bed for the night" Lexa informed her wife who's jaw dropped in shock. She could see the glint in her wife's eyes and knew she was enjoying teasing her mother after all the hassles she had given them over time.

"Oh look, is this the pizza?" Abby asked trying desperately to get everyone's unwanted attention off her. Clarke turned to the stand and took in the sign and what was offered.

"This was an Italian food right?" She asked Lexa

"Yes but back in old world times Italians immigrated to America. Two different styles were formed, thin crust and deep dish. Tonight we are having thin crust wood fired pizzas. It was a tradition in the old world times and easily replicated now as the wood ovens are easily made and heated" she looked at what was on offer before telling the others to go find them somewhere to sit while she, Clarke and Abby ordered two cheese, two ham and cheese and two meat lovers pizza.

"Are you sure that will be enough? I think you could eat that on your own" Clarke teased

"It is a starter. We will get more after or have something else" Lexa shot her wife a look "if we order too much others have to wait too long"

After paying for the pizzas they moved to another stand leaving Abby to wait for the Pizza while they ordered an assortment of salads and drinks.

They waited off to the side for their order, cuddling to keep warm as the wind had picked up again.

"It might be stormy tomorrow" Lexa sighed disappointed, she hated training in inclement weather "as long as it doesn't rain on our wedding day"

"We will be inside anyway. We will deal with whatever happens" Clarke grinned. "We are lucky, not everyone gets to marry their lover twice"

Lexa said nothing but pulled her closer, protecting her shivering wife with her body, knowing she undoubtedly never felt temperatures this cold in a temperature controlled environment. Their order was up and Clarke moved forward to collect the salad boxes and the box containing their drinks. They hurried back to the pizza stand and arrived just in time to help carry their order. The vendor having given them free loaves of garlic bread too.

They found the others sitting around two picnic tables. Clarke groaned when she saw that a small space was left next to Jayde and another larger space next to Octavia.

"Not half obvious, Lex you sit next to your friend" she ordered her wife and Lexa grumbled.

"No it's ok, wouldn't want to separate the lovebirds" her mother told them then ignored her daughters glare as she deposited the Pizza's on the table and sat down next to Jayde. It was like sitting next to a block of Ice for all the warmth the other woman gave out and she received a small nod. Lexa and Clarke divided up the food per table and told them if they were still hungry after that they were on their own.

Initially talk was stilted at their table but you could soon rely on Raquel to get things going. Everyone relaxed and told stories, most of which were of Lexa's younger days as Heda and her training with Anya.

"I can still have all of you put on poles you know" Lexa grit out but no one took her seriously and Clarke kissed her cheek tenderly

"Not so tough after all" she teased and Lexa sighed.

"Anya would have loved to have been here"

"Yes she would" Clarke murmured and lay her head on her wife's shoulder, cuddling into her arm. It was too cold to sit for long and of course several of the 'guys' including Lexa, Luna and Jayde were still starving. They went off in search of more food tents to get more food. Lexa headed straight for the Kebab tent and ordered a lamb kebab, Luna and Jayde both got seafood even though they lived on the stuff.

Lexa offered a bite of her kebab to Clarke who decided she loved the taste and would get one the following day. Luna let her wife steal some chips, knowing she couldn't resist them. Everyone waited with baited breath as Jayde offered some of her meal to Abby when she caught the older woman eyeing it. Abby decided on a piece of fish in the end, just breaking it in half and whispering her thanks. Lexa would have to warn Abby she was treading a thin line between friends and flirting which may confuse Jayde.

Nothing further was mentioned as they walked around, stopping at stalls to eye off different items. Clarke actually found an obscure art stand with supplies right at the rear of the festival that had some decent sketch books and pencils. Lexa soon found herself carrying the items while holding Clarke against her to stay warm.

Soon an act came on that Clarke wanted to see. It combined acrobatics with fire and they were all mesmerised despite the bitter cold. They all huddled in together to keep warm and watched as the man juggled flamed torches and the woman twirled a baton with flames at either end. She also jumped through flaming hoops while the guy sipped from a bottle then blew large flames like a flame thrower down the stage.

When the act finished they voted unanimously to go back to the Homestead and warm up. Lexa invited all her guests into a room which would have been, and still was the bar of the establishment. A fire was lit in the fireplace by the Homestead staff and they were tended to with ale to warm them up. Lexa sat in a large high backed chair which was undoubtedly hers and pulled Clarke into her lap. Everyone else scattered themselves around, either in chairs or on the floor, none caring as long as they could feel the fires warmth.

Clarke wasn't sure how long they sat there talking and drinking but Luna and Raquel finally made a move saying they had to brave the cold again to get back to their inn. Jayde stood up also and good nights were bid before their guests left. They sat and talked for a bit longer before Lexa realised Clarke had fallen asleep in her arms and decided it was bed time. Clarke barely stirred when she lifted her into her arms and strode out of the room, others watching them go with tender smiles. There was no doubting the Heda loved her wife.

Octavia hurriedly got to her feet and went after them though, making sure they arrived safe to their rooms and making sure said rooms were safe. She bade them goodnight as Lexa was helping Clarke out of her jacket which brought the blonde around enough to undress and slide under the covers where Lexa soon joined her.

The next morning was dark and bleak but Lexa still went on her run with a blearly eyed Octavia, Luna, Jayde and a hard core of other joggers. She set her pace much slower in the wet and turned around at the 3 mile mark. Training was short and intense, Jayde showing them all up on the archery skills. She did not use a sword, instead she defended herself superbly with her bow. Luna was good with a sword but even better with a stick that was about six feet long which she held in the middle and attacked with both ends. Octavia took a nasty blow to the shoulder after being able to parry off several blows.

Lexa stood firm in the onslaught and after several minutes had Luna submitting on her knees, sword to her throat. Octavia was impressed and liked the stick which Luna called a staff and promised to train her in it. They finished at ten and Lexa told them to go home and meet her at the Homestead by 11.30, dress semi formal.

Lexa went home and ordered her staff to get her coach ready. She had a soaking hot bath, letting it ease away the numbing cold in her bones before getting dressed in smart pants, shirt, vest and jacket. Nearing time to go out she grabbed a long coat and headed downstairs.

Octavia and Lincoln were downstairs dressed similar to her, Octavia in a more feminine version. Luna and Jayde arrived shortly there after, also dressed in suits and shaking out their umbrellas. Lexa sent word with a staff member to Clarke that lunch would be postponed to 1.00pm. Then she led her four curious friends/guards out to the waiting coach. It was black, fully enclosed with her Heda emblem in red on the side. It was drawn by two large black horses.

"Ok why so formal?" Luna eventually asked "Not that I mind, Raquel will love it."

"First we are heading to Fillamonts. They do exclusive jewellery and I need rings, it's Skaikru and old world custom" she informed and received nods, that didn't warrant their formal outfits though "After lunch with the others we need to go organise my Ceremonial Heda uniform, Luna you will need something too. You owe me" she reminded her friend of when she got married. Luna grumbled good naturedly but nodded. At least she knew now why they were dressed as they were. They couldn't get into that place dressed as ordinary citizens.

"Octavia, Lincoln, as my personal guards I want you dressed in a dress uniform. Jayde as a leader of the Lake crew I would like you too but I understand if you want to wear your own."

"It would be an honour Heda" Jayde nodded.

"Good. I will talk to the others when they get here"

Shortly there after they arrived at the jewellers and were shown through to a private viewing room. She explained to the lady she needed two bands, inset stones on one for Clarke and nothing that could be caught on anything. The lady hurried out and came back quickly with a tray. Lexa quickly dismissed those that wouldn't suit before eying off a gold ring outlined with silver. She liked it and tried it on, it was a little loose but the jeweller assured her they could size it.

She didn't know the size of Clarkes fingers which was an issue but once agin the jeweller assured they could size it if Clarke came in. Lexa sighed, she had been hoping to keep Clarke in the dark about this. All she could provide the jeweller was that Clarkes fingers were probably a size or two larger than her thin ones.

She agonised over choosing a ring, torn between two before getting a gold band with tiny sapphires in it as they were blue like the sky Clarke came from and it was more practical for them back at Camp Jaha and doing physical labour.

She thanked the jeweller who promised to have them ready on Saturday morning for Luna to pick up. They then hurried to meet the others for lunch back at the Inn. Lexa watched Clarke intently and waited for her reaction when she saw her. She smiled when her wife simply stared and colour bloomed across her cheeks before she fidgeted in her chair. Oh yeah she was affected by her looks.

Several wolf whistles rent the air as they entered the restaurant and sat down.

"You're looking handsome. What's the occassion?" Clarke asked while stealing a kiss.

"I need my ceremonial attire. The place that stores them has a dress code" she informed and Clarke could feel her libido rocketing.

"I'm going to want to jump you all day Saturday arent I?"

"Jump me?" Lexa asked confused and Clarke laughed

"It's a saying. Jump you or jump your bones means take you to bed" she supplied and Lexa's gaze darkened which was all the answer Clarke needed "I just hope the dress I chose today instills the same feeling in you"

"I can guarantee it" Lexa croaked "I always want to jump you". Clarke had to swallow hard before she could breathe. Lexa said the sweetest things sometimes without meaning to.

Lunch was a fun afair, with much teasing. Lexa's cousin flirted shamelessly with Jayde until Lexa told her to gon wey. They all gave Jayde hell for it, by now knowing her reputation and tried to get out of her who had been her lucky bed companion the night before.

"I slept alone"

"You never sleep alone" Lexa dismissed

"I slept alone." Jayde insisted then acted nonchalant like she didn't care as she was continued to be stirred. Finally it was time to leave and head to get their military finery.


	7. Uniforms and Truth

**Disclaimer; I own** **nothing.**

The building was innocuous but the security was tight. The building was important because it held old world military items which, as far as they knew, were the only ones in existence. Due to the tight security it was where they kept all the Heda's finery. Including her ceremonial costume. Which were basically old world military uniforms. They looked tough and smart.

Though they had pictures of what each uniform was supposed to look like each Heda chose their own personal style.

They were shown through to the dressing room by a surly faced older man dressed in a tuxedo with white gloves. The walls of the room were covered in pants and shirts of all different colors and sizes. Jackets and shoes were kept in another room.

More attendants arrived to take measurements from them all for pant and shirt fittings. Pants and shirts were easy as they would all be in black pants and a crisp white shirt which didn't take them long to be fitted in. Next came the harder part, the jackets. There was so many to choose from. Long dress or short dinner style. Lexa decided she wanted the shorter dinner style as the cut was more formal.

They had to be measured again for the jackets which would have to be fitted properly. She had chosen the old world Navy officer dress dinner jacket as her ceremonial jacket previously so would wear that. She had Luna wear the enlisted style as her 'best man'.

For Octavia and Lincoln she had them wearing the Naval white dress uniforms. Octavia mumbled about having to keep the damn thing clean much to everyone's amusement.

For Jayde and the others if they wished to do so they would wear the old world US Marine Corp dress uniform. It was important to Lexa because it put on a united front and showed their military importance. Showed the people of Polis they were their protectors and leaders.

Not to mention she hoped to get Clarke 'hot' for her as her wife would say. How did Clarke put it? She wanted Clarke to jump her.

Soon after that they were fitted for shoes until each one of them had a full uniform. Except hats but Lexa drew the line at hats, she was not wearing one.

Belts were issued, fitted with a scabbard for a ceremonial sword and dagger. These weren't from the old world but their own addition. Though ceremonial the swords could easily be used in a fight if required. They had been forged by the finest blacksmith's in Polis. To finish off her uniform she would be wearing a red sash over her left shoulder with her Heda pattern in black across it.

Time seemed to fly but all up they were they a couple of hours. The attendants promised to have all the alterations done by Friday evening and would expect the other two leaders at some stage.

They left the facilities and headed to a nearby bar for a few quick drinks to celebrate the upcoming wedding. The bar owner was delighted in their presence and ale flowed freely. They did not dally for too long though before heading for the Homestead for another night at the festival. Luckily the rain had stopped, the wind had disappeared and the remaining cloud cover was keeping the night warmer.

They dropped Luna, Raquel and Jayde off in front of the Inn before making their way home. Lexa practically sprung out of the coach, eager to get inside and out of the formal gear she wore. She wondered if Clarke was home yet. If not she would have a soothing bath while waiting for her, hopefully she would join her.

As she entered into the rooms she could tell instantly that Clarke was home. It was as if she could sense her presence and she was drawn to the bathroom as if being called by a siren. She found Clarke sitting in the bath waiting for her with a smile.

"Lose the suit sexy and come join me" Clarke literally purred. Lexa had no idea what she meant but lived the idea of joining her and was soon stripping.

* * *

Abby was sitting in one of the receiving rooms, waiting to go to the festival but wanting space from the young crowd that was having pre dinner drinks in the bar. She was perusing the books in the bookshelf when she became aware of a presence behind her and spun around seeing it was Jayde.

"Good evening Abigail" the serious woman nodded and Abby couldn't help but grin.

"Good evening Jayde. I see someone has been telling stories" she commented and then seeing the warriors confused look explained "You know my full name. But I prefer Abby"

"As you wish" Jayde stated and sighing she placed the book she was holding back on the shelf carefully. Jayde noticed this and came forward to see what she had been looking at. Reading was one of the passions of the spirit of Heda and through the years many books had been saved. She wasn't surprised to see the doctor had been looking at a human anatomy book.

"Do you enjoy being a doctor?"

"I enjoy healing people, fixing their pain and suffering if I can. Saving them" Abby cocked her head to the side "Do you enjoy being a warrior?"

"No" the reply was quick and honest "But I am good at it, I am the leader. My duty is to protect my people" she shrugged "I enjoy training and the adrenaline rush while fighting is addictive, either in training or at war"

"I see" she nodded and Jayde took a step forward, crowding her space. Abby barely noticed.

"No you do not. You do not have the heart of a killer Abby Griffin" Jayde stated emphatically and Abby sighed, if only she knew. Footsteps alerted them to a presence and they looked at the door as Raven appeared. There was a tense moment as she observed them before clearing her throat.

"Hey we're headed out"

"We will be there shortly" Jayde informed without stepping back and Raven looked unsure, switching her gaze to Clarke's mum who nodded. With a huff the young woman left, no doubt to report back to the others.

Abby looked up at Jayde then and found the taller woman watching her again with those intense eyes. No one had looked at her that intensely for a very long time. It was a shame it was a woman. A womanizing woman. Abby refused to break the gaze though and eventually with a raised eyebrow Jayde stepped back.

"May I escort you to dinner?" Jayde asked and Abby sighed. She really didn't want or need this now. Something about the woman drew her and she believed they could be great friends but didn't want to lead the younger woman on.

"On one condition"

"Name it"

"I like you, as a friend, you need to understand that. Friends only. I'm straight, I lost a husband, Clarke's father fairly recently and I could just use a friend" she stated. She was pretty sure that was a deal breaker and was surprised when Jayde nodded, took a step back and offered her arm.

"Of course" Jayde nodded. It sounded slightly patronizing, like that was all she had been offering in the first place and Abby became slightly confused. Had she read the situation wrong? What was she to do? Only thing she could do! With a deep sigh Abby tentatively reached out and placed her hand in the crook of Jayde's elbow and let her lead her out.

Clarke didn't know what to think when her mother came out of the receiving room all cozied up to Jayde. Especially after Raven had reported that she caught them standing really close and the atmosphere between them had been charged.

She shared a look with her wife who shrugged, they were adults, and it was up to them to work out whatever was going on. Clarke sighed and let herself be dragged outside and to the festival.

It was a warmer night and more people were out. Everyone seemed to having a good time and they dared to be different and try different foods. They found themselves in a pub at one stage, consuming free ale thanks to the bar owner. Everyone was merry when they spilt back out on the streets when they decided to continue the party back at the Homestead.

She wasn't sure how it happened, maybe the crush of people but she got separated from Lexa and the group. Shit. She felt a presence and was relieved to find Jayde standing beside her.

"What happened?" she asked blinking, the fresh air making her feel fuzzy. Damn alcohol.

"We got hit with a wave of people" Jayde announced then motioned to someone in the distance and nodded. Clarke looked in the direction she was motioning but couldn't see anything. She looked back up at Jayde questioningly "I am assuring your frantic wife that you are with me and that I will see you safely back to the Homestead" she informed.

"Thank you" Clarke sighed and took hold of the arm Jayde offered, suddenly remembering Jayde offering another Griffin said arm. "So, do you like my mum?" She asked and received a pointed look in return "What? You have a reputation you know"

"I know" Jayde sighed and wondered how she was going to survive a drunken inquisitive Skaiprisa.

"She's straight. You're wasting your time"

"So she informed. She is also still grieving your father who I believe you lost recently" Jayde nodded and Clarke snorted, the alcohol affecting her judgement.

"Ha! She's the reason dad died, and why I was locked up and then sent down here with 99 other juveniles on death row" Clarke felt the anger swelling in her chest again at the memory. She was trying her hardest to start fresh, to forgive as her mother was all she had, until Lexa. It was hard though, the anger and hurt always there bubbling under the surface.

"I don't understand" Jayde stated and it was then Clarke sobered up and realized what she said. Well shit. Double damn alcohol. No going back now.

"The Ark was run by a Chancellor and elected councilors. My mother was one of them. If someone committed a crime they decided their fate. Mostly that meant execution because of dwindling resources."

"What was your father's crime?" Jayde asked, figuring it had to be something bad.

"He found out that we were running out of oxygen to breathe. He believed everyone on the Ark should know. My mother told the Chancellor who ordered his execution"

"Did your mother try to stop it?" Jayde asked next while reeling slightly from what she had learned. To be put to death for something so trivial.

"Not that I saw. Not when they came to get him, not when they were placing him in the airlock" Clarke sighed and held up her wrist "This watch is all I have besides memories"

Jayde looked at the battered watch with a frown. It looked like it had seen better days. It was a sad reminder of a loved one you had lost.

"You should take it somewhere to have it fixed, some new glass" Jayde informed and Clarke nodded, she hadn't thought of that, maybe tomorrow. "So what was your crime? Did you attack the Chancellor after your father's death?"

"No, I knew what my father knew. I had heard him and mum arguing. I was put in confinement to keep quiet" she sighed "You can't execute anyone under 18. We were held in prison cells until our 18th birthday. After that the Councilors decided to execute us or let us go." she paused and looked up to see a muscle ticking in Jayde's jaw. She was angry. She didn't blame her, she was still pissed herself. "It was getting close to my 18th when the plan was hatched to send us to Earth. By then the Council knew we were running out of resources. We were kids potentially on death row so we were expendable anyway. I don't know' who's idea it was but you know the story from there"

"Maybe it was your mother, hoping you would survive. Give you a chance" Jayde prompted.

"Maybe" Clarke sighed "But 66 of the 100 died for it, and my dad died for nothing because everyone found out anyway."

They were quiet a long time until they could see the Homestead and Lexa waiting at the front gate.

"So, still like my mother?" She asked and stumbled when Jayde paused, scowling down on her like a belligerent child.

"Clarke your mother was a leader in a difficult situation. I know what it's like to make difficult choices, ones that you don't see outcomes of. You have known this too I believe" Clarke looked up and saw Jayde looking down on her with her normal blank stare "do you honestly think your mother didn't protest about your father's execution? By the time they came for him she had possibly been threatened herself, maybe she was resigned to the fact and riddled with guilt. And you, do you really think she didn't fight that?"

"I don't know, I try not to think about it. We're trying to move on, we have both made decisions the other doesn't like, like Lexa and I" Clarke smirked "She really hated that. She hates that people look to me as their leader on the ground now instead of her and the council like in the sky. We are doing what we can to make our relationship work"

"You need to talk with your mother" Jayde advised her before looking up to see Lexa coming towards them "your wife is worried. I will say goodnight here" then before Clarke could say anything she left, Clarke watching her go worriedly. She'd acted like an ass.

"Hey" Clarke jumped when Lexa walked up behind her and turned around "Everything ok?"

"I'm drunk" Clarke growled and Lexa just looked perplexed so Clarke sighed "When I'm drunk my tongue becomes loose"

"That is not physically possible" Lexa stated but looked concerned at her mouth. Clarke groaned

"No I mean I spilled my guts to her" Lexa's alarmed gaze shot to her stomach "For fucks sake Lexa I told her about mum and what she did"

"Oh" finally Lexa understood as she started guiding her wife back home.

"Alcohol makes me talk more, say stuff I don't mean or would filter when sober" Clarke grizzled "I should just stop drinking. I can be a bitch when drunk"

"A bitch is a female dog" Lexa frowned and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"It's also a nasty person. I think some part of me told her so she'd stop sniffing around my mum" Clarke muttered as they walked up the steps to the front door, Lexa with a look of utter perplexity.

"You say the strangest things when drunk too" Lexa grizzled.

"It means I was trying to hurt her friendship with mum. Maybe hurt mum in the process" Clarke sighed and Lexa finally understood. Oh, maybe Clarke was right, maybe she shouldn't get drunk, or at least talk about her mother when drunk. "I'm going to bed" Clarke sighed, losing all interest in drinking.

"But we have guests" Lexa looked confused.

"Then go entertain them. I'm going to bed. I'm in a lousy mood" Clarke marched on past the open door and all the revelers inside. Lexa watched her go, rather confused about the turn of the events but also knowing her wife wasn't mad at her.

Walking into the room with the others they turned to her expectantly. Then looked behind her to see where Clarke and Jayde were. Abby was the first to sense something was up.

"Is everything ok?" She asked and Lexa nodded, not wanting to dampen anyone else's spirits

"Yes, Clarke has indulged too much and has gone to bed." She informed them "Jayde has returned to the Inn" she sighed and rubbed her forehead "I will bid you goodnight and go make sure my wife is Ok. Goodnight" she nodded and left the room.

Bellamy whistled "Oh this should be interesting, Clarke can get quite mouthy when drunk" he grinned.

When Lexa got up to their rooms Clarke was just sliding into bed and she looked truly awful. Sighing Lexa disappeared into the bathroom before starting to undress. Clarke sat up and ushered her over, it was ritual that she undressed her wife, tonight would be no different.

"Tomorrow I will apologize to Jayde for my drunken rambling." She offered up and Lexa raised an eyebrow "I also need to talk to mum, but not before the wedding. She's my bridesmaid and I don't want to disrupt the harmony" Lexa could only nod, Clarke had some fascinating mood swings when drunk. When she was finally naked she slid into bed next to her Houmon and wrapped her arms around her, it was one of the few times she held Clarke instead of Clarke holding her.

"I need to find somewhere to repair dad's watch" Clarke looked at the wrist she held up and Lexa smiled, kissing her brow as said arm wrapped around her.

"I will make it happen" she promised. "Go to sleep"

"I love you" Clarke sighed sleepily

"I love you to princess" Lexa smiled and received a soft snore in response.

* * *

Jayde never made it back to the Inn. She stopped and sat in a cafe having tea and some cake to get more sober. She turned away half a dozen women in the hour she sat there, not in the slightest bit interested. She was truly stunned by what Clarke had told her and had been uncomfortable while she did it. She knew the woman wouldn't have said a word if sober. It was something that wasn't ever discussed, not even between mother and daughter apparently.

She was a fool, an absolute fool. Here she was sitting in a cafe, numerous hot women willing to share her bed and all she could think about was a gorgeous straight woman who was involved in her husband's death and how her and her daughter were stubborn fools.

With a growl she shot to her feet and headed back to the Homestead. She fought an internal battle all the way, it wasn't her place to get involved and with her imperfect track record she should hardly be giving any advice. She paused on hitting the front step, it seemed like the party was over. Just as well, maybe she should wait until morning when heads were clearer.

She was turning on the step to go back to the inn when the door opened and the Butler/male servant, whatever he was called stood there.

"My apologies, I didn't realize everyone had retired" she apologized.

"Not everyone, she's in the same receiving room" the man told her before slipping away quietly. Jayde swallowed the lump in her throat and straightened her spine, schooling her features into the usual mask and heading to the receiving room.

Stepping around the corner she found Abby sitting there on a sofa, reading the same book she had in her hands earlier. She must have sensed her because she looked up and smiled. Jayde kept her outside mask in place all the while her heart kicked hard in her chest. Abby's smile turned into confusion as their gazes collided. Maybe she saw something different there because soon understanding dawned on her face.

"So now you know" she sighed, closing the book and placing it aside before pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them in a classic defensive or protective mode.

"I know the side of a young drunk girl who thinks her mother stood by and let her father die without a fight, let her be put in a cell then sent to Earth because she was expendable" she watched as Abby flinched physically at the reminder of what her daughter thought of her and knew her gut instincts had been right. "I have only known you for a short while Abigail Griffin and I know that this is not the truth"

"Maybe you don't want it to be the truth" Abby muttered.

Jayde stepped into the room and crossed it to sit beside the older woman whose eyes were tortured.

"Your words say one thing, your eyes speak the truth" Jayde informed her causing Abby to look away and sigh.

"I came within inches of being thrown in a cell myself" Abby whispered "Jake told me to stop as I needed to look after Clarke. Then when Jaha had Clarke arrested I needed to stay in power so that I could try and save her. I thought sending the kids to earth might give them a chance. We didn't think anyone had survived the war" Abby sniffed "We condemned them to torture and 66 kids lost their lives"

"44 live; your daughter has become a great leader and has found love in our Heda." She paused when Abby snorted at that and shook her head "you have been able to return to Earth, you helped us defeat the Mountain Men."

"None of that brings Jake back or gives me back the daughter who loves me"

"Love is not gone, but the lack of explanation causes great pain. You both cannot heal until you have overcome this" Jayde was resolute.

"I don't know how" Abby sniffed "She's closed off and so angry"

"You will find a way" Jayde offered then seeing the miserable look on the woman's face opened her arms, sighing when the other woman didn't hesitate and fell into them.

A long time later on his final rounds before bed the Butler found them sleeping peacefully on the couch. Pretending he did not see them and telling staff to head to bed he made sure all the doors were locked before finding his own bed for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The next morning they decided to go to the training ground and watch the others train. They had organized clothes and shoes for all for the wedding. The venue and food was all organized and catered for. Although she had no idea about a cake and quite honestly didn't want one, she thought it a bit frivolous. As far as Clarke knew she just had to turn up and knew Lexa had a coach for them to be taken in.

As they topped a hill next to the training grounds the first thought was that the view of the ocean from the hill was magnificent. What a place to train. The next thought was how the hell were they going to find Lexa on the huge grounds and with a mass of people.

"Over there" Echo pointed to where a large group of people were watching some training.

"How can you tell?" Clarke squinted, not able to make out anything.

"Because Heda always draws a crowd" Echo smiled and ushered them forward, hurrying through the grounds. It had been a long time since she held a sword and suddenly had the itch to train herself. The others hurried after her, pushing through the crowds of onlookers until they reached where sword fighting was in progress.

Clarke raised a brow when she saw Lexa, Octavia, Jayde and Luna all taking on several other warriors at once. Lexa had her sword, Octavia too while Luna used some sort of long stick striking with both ends. Jayde used her bow like Luna used the stick and they were all indicating death blows with strikes to the side or blade held to the throat. Lincoln was standing back indicating who should go fight next.

He saw Echo standing watching and picking up a training sword moved towards her, handing it over. He had no idea how well the grounder formally of the Ice nation fought but he was about to find out.

"Octavia you fight Echo next" he called and Octavia finished off her latest fighter and turned to Echo, stance defensive. Echo too was defensive as they circled each other, Echo faked a move, Octavia countered and the fight was on. It was unbelievable to watch, neither girl giving an inch. Even the others stopped to watch it as it continued for long minutes. Sweat started pouring over faces but neither could strike a telling blow and finally Abby could see Echo was waning. She needed to stop; she had only just recovered from the Mountain. She hurried to Lexa.

"You have to stop it Commander, Echo does not need to relapse"

"I cannot. Echo would consider it offensive. One of them must concede" Lexa quietly told her "she is weakening though; I will make sure she does no more training after this"

"Thank you" Abby nodded, flicking a look at Jayde before hurrying back to Clarke still too embarrassed she had fallen asleep in the other woman's arms last night. When she woke this morning she had been alone, a cushion for a pillow and a rug thrown over her. She didn't know what to think now.

Bellamy watched his girlfriend weaken under his sister's relentless attack. He too knew that Echo wasn't fully healed from months in the mountain. It had been a few weeks now but no one got over that depravity quickly. Finally a hard blow from O knocked the sword from Echo's hand and a blade was held to a neck.

"You fight pretty well Echo. Maybe I will take you as my second" Octavia teased.

"Shof op" Echo growled breathing hard.

"Well done Echo, we will need to look into getting you a new sword so you can fight once healthy" Lexa nodded and everyone saw how proud Echo looked at that moment. Bellamy went to his girlfriend and gave her a quick hug.

Lexa looked over the rag tag group of Skaikru and made a decision with a nod.

"Skaikru pick your weapon. You will all learn the basics of sword fighting today. Your weapons are only good until the bullets run out." She nodded to Lincoln who hurried forward with a collection of swords. Some seemed keen to have a go, some seemed to grumble.

"Echo you have had enough for the day" she ordered and received a nod in deference "Maya your immunity is too low still, we can't have you being hit accidentally. You and Echo go with Jayde and do some archery"

"As you wish" Jayde nodded then turned her back and walked towards the archery fields. Echo and Maya shared a quick look and hurried after her.

"Clarke with me" Lexa ordered and Clarke merely rolled her eyes and followed her wife. Apparently she was going to be taught by the best and the best was Lexa. She found out how serious she was when goofing around Lexa had snapped and shouted "Pay attention, I will not have what happened to her happen to you because you think this is some joke"

Clarkes jaw dropped in shock, everyone around them stopped and stared and the serious green eyes that stared angrily back at her were also full of fear and pleading. Clarke felt like shit and to show she had been listening but not taking it seriously she immediately dropped into the position she had seen Lexa take on numerous occasions and was now trying to teach her.

"Better. Again" she snapped and Clarke realized her wife was a real drill sargent on the battle ground.

By midday those from the Skaikru could barely move, they were exhausted. They had all enjoyed it though, even Abby admitted it grudgingly. She could now block, parry and counter thrust. If she needed to she could maybe defend herself until help arrived. If she wasn't carrying a gun, she would still prefer that. Or none at all, she was a doctor a preserver of life, not a taker.

They had all been ordered to take hot baths with the baths salts provided and be ready for lunch and an afternoon in Polis.

Lexa took them away from the main square and instead along the waterfront where they took a nice stroll. They passed a small fish market and curious they went in to look at all the fish and other seafood that had been caught that day. It was only a small portion compared to what Luna's fleet could catch but it was fresh daily and vendors for tonight's festivals were already there buying up big.

Luna explained the difference between different fish, which was the best tasting, and also the crustacean and squid and octopus. She warned against eating the crustaceans if they feared an allergic reaction. Death could be fast and painful.

They continued walking south along the beach front, enjoying the sea air until they reached what seemed to be a popular place. It was a busy harbor with docks and boats of all sizes, some new some from the old world that had been salvaged. All around the docks were shops, bars and restaurants.

There was one restaurant that Lexa was heading to, she was extremely nervous and felt almost sick going there, especially with Clarke, family and friends. Luna and Jayde seemed to recognize where they were going and shared startled gazes.

"Heda are you sure?" Jayde questioned just as Lexa opened the door to let the others in. Clarke looked at wife and good see the slight distress in her eyes even though she did not show it outwardly. Once everyone was in Lexa made her way to the front of the group and the room suddenly became quiet. All that could be heard was shouting from the kitchen.

Soon the door opened and an older lady stepped out, yelling back into the kitchen as she carried out plates. She turned, took one look at the group that was standing in the doorway and dropped the plates in shock. Several people came running out of the kitchen to see what was going on and they too froze in shock.

"Leksa?" the first woman whispered almost hopefully taking her in. Clarke watched her wife nod before there were many screams of joy, excitement, disbelief as they all ran forward to embrace her.

"Um can someone tell me what's going on, before I decide I need to bust some heads" Octavia stated.

"Costia's family" Luna spoke quietly "Lexa hasn't been back since her death. Thought they blamed her, despite their constant pleas to the contrary"

"Oh" Clarke murmured, realizing that when Lexa had closed herself off from love she had not only done it to romantic love she had done it to friends, family and family of previous loved ones. Oh Lexa you fool.

They could do nothing but stand by as a reunion was held. Clarke felt a hand slip into hers and looked over at her mother. She couldn't help but smile and squeeze her mother's hand.

Finally the commotion stopped and everyone took a deep breath. She could see Lexa and the woman who dropped the plates talking; it was in hushed whispers and very quick Trigedasleng. Then all eyes turned to her and Clarke looked at her wife who offered her hand.

"Come here houmon" her wife requested and carefully, Clarke did so, encouraged by the smiles on the other's faces. She took the offered hand of Lexa who introduced her to Costia's mother. Before Clarke knew it she was engulfed in a big hug and could do nothing but hug the woman back.

"Thank you Skaiprisa. Thank you for bringing Leksa back to us"

"I honestly did nothing" Clarke smiled as she pulled back "I didn't even know where we were going" she shrugged and Lexa smiled.

"She meant for teaching me to love again and leading me back here" she informed and Clarke blushed.

"Oh" she looked at Costia's mum and shrugged "I didn't really have a choice. It was too powerful for both of us." She looked at her wife and there was no denying the look of love that passed between them "it was quick and powerful and a little scary"

"But well worth it" Lexa smiled back and took her wife's hand again to introduce her to Costia's father, aunts, uncles and cousins. Then Clarke introduced her mother and her friends.

Lexa apologized to the table that the food belonged to that Costia's mother had dropped. She informed them she would pay for their meal and after initial protests they accepted. They were seated at the back, away from prying eyes as they read over the menus.

The Skaikru chose the safe option of an assortment of fish or squid dishes. The Trikru chose items like garlic prawns, seafood baskets, chilli muscles and seafood skewers. Clarke kept a close eye on her wife who seemed to have calmed considerably and was looking relaxed. Lexa noticed her staring and looked across at her.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes. I'm glad you brought us here." Clarke admitted "If I had known Costia's family was so nice and you were ignoring them I would have made you come sooner"

"I'm here now" Lexa sighed, looking up at Costia's mum who hovered, never going far from the table.

"As you should be, I'm not worried love. They are important to you" Clarke insisted and Lexa could only stare in awe and wonder what she had done to deserve this girl.

"Thank you Houmon"

"Well you did ask me to heal you" Clarke winked and seeing Lexa's confused look added "At the pond, when you fevered"

Lexa thought back but couldn't remember saying it, obviously she had been feverish but she liked the sentiment.

"I'm not there all the way yet Clarke but you have helped me heal, me and my people. We owe you a lot" Lexa reached out to take her hand and they shared a loving gaze until laughter brought them back to the group. Clarke looked around at all her friends and for a first time in a long time realized they were happy. Even her mother who was sitting next to Jayde and smiling as she talked to Raquel who sat opposite her with Luna.

Everyone was paired up it seemed except Monty, poor boy, had to get him a lover. Well not that her mum and Jayde were together but she had a feeling Jayde wanted to. She wasn't sure if her mum was in denial or was seriously just friends.

They had a huge feast, spoilt beyond their wildest dreams. So much food was brought out, more than what they ordered. They were careful to make sure there was no shellfish but other than that it was open slather. It was truly a delight.

Clarke's lemon grilled fish with seasoned potatoes was a delight. Lexa had grilled fish with prawns and chips smothered in garlic sauce, Jayde had the seafood delight which took up some of Abby's placing, everyone just stared at the size of it. Abby had a bowl of salt and pepper squid with chips.

Luna and Raquel were sharing chili muscles, which was a messy affair. Most everyone else had either grilled or battered fish of some variety and Lincoln had the garlic prawns. Bread rolls and garlic bread had been provided too.

They rolled out of the restaurant a couple of hours later with much laughter and all promising to come back too.

"If Costia was anything like her family it's little wonder you loved her" Clarke sighed, hugging Lexa's arm as they walked back towards the main square of the city where the festival was to be held.

Lexa took Clarke into a watch repair shop. People of Polis wore watches unlike those from outside the city who went on the position of the sun or the candle marks after it got dark. The repairer was humbled they chose his shop and promised to have the watch looking new again. Clarke asked him to put in a new battery as she feared this one was about to die.

They headed out and walked the town further and Lexa paused out the front of a weapons shop. She remembered promising Echo her own sword and by the examples in the window she could tell they were high quality swords. She led the others inside to find the front of the shop was a display area and the back of the shop was a working blacksmith area.

They rang the bell and had the two men belting red hot steel into shape pausing and looking up. They nearly fell over each other upon seeing their Heda. The man holding the hot steel shoved it into a bath of water and they both hastily bowed. They were large men, grounders not city men. When Lexa ordered them to rise and they came towards them Clarke could tell they both had injuries. Were they former warriors?

"A pleasure Heda" they bowed.

"Thank you. Are these your workings?" Lexa nodded at the swords "They are of good quality"

"Everything you see here was made by us" the official speaker of the two stated and Clarke looked around at the variety of swords. They were incredible. Everything from big heavy broadswords to thin swords like Lexa's. They also had knives and daggers and arm armor.

One display cabinet even had throwing stars and tips for arrows.

"My wife and her friends are in need of good quality swords, knives and sheaths." Everyone stopped and stared at Lexa when she said this "Can you help us?"

"It will be our pleasure Heda" the man looked gob smacked and hurriedly closed the shop to other customers before presenting every sword and knife they had in the place. Two hours later the shop keepers were a lot richer and everyone left with gift wrapped swords, even Lexa who was captivated by a simple but strong blade. It felt right in her hand, had good balance and was very sharp. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to use it or display it.

Everyone felt weird possessing the swords but Lexa had insisted. Echo got a knife and Clarke got a dagger she thought would come in handy for her role as a healer.

They returned to the watch repairers and Clarke was awed by the work they had done on the watch. Not only had he fixed the glass and replaced the battery he had fixed the fraying band and gave the silver back a good buff and polish. Clarke had been ecstatic enough to hug him much to the amusement of her wife. The man had thrown in a small table clock too, a gift for the new home when they built it. Lexa figured it would be rather handy to know actual time.

They went outside and Clarke, still excited, ran up to her mother to show her the watch. Everyone watched the mother and daughter bonding over Jakes watch, even if it was for a few moments and smiled when they hugged. Even Jayde showed a hint of a lip twitch.

Happy and content with their purchases they made their way back to the Homestead, laughing and joking. Upon entering the house Lexa felt a presence of two more friendly souls and hurried to the greeting room. There she found Rio the Leader of the River Clan and Garrett the Leader of the Swamp Clan waiting for her in Polis clothing and drinking her ale.

"Heda" they jumped to their feet and bowed.

Rio was a tall man with greying long dark hair in several plaits and an equally long plaited beard. His face was weathered but his eyes were kind. Clarke could not tell his age.

Garrett was not much taller than Lexa but he was a solid mass of muscle. He was around Luna's age with chestnut brown short hair and clean shaven. His skin was olive from long days in the sun. His words were kind, and his smile big but his eyes were dead, like Lexa's had been when not blazing with potent fury. He had lost severely.

Lexa, Luna and Jayde remained talking with their friends while everyone else returned to their rooms to freshen up. Raquel was offered a room too to place her purchases and freshen up for that evening.

It was the last festival until after the wedding. Tomorrow was the eve of the wedding and the day after that they would get married for a second time, in Skaikru tradition. In Polis tradition which was very similar. There was still an hour before the festival even started so Clarke decided to lie down. She was achy from the training that morning. Her head

hit the pillow and that was the last thing she remembered.


	9. New friends and Wedding Eve

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Sorry it's been so long. Please review**

Abby was sitting on her bed reading one of the medical journals she'd found when there was a soft tap on her door. She looked up frowning, she wasn't expecting anyone.

Maybe it was Clarke she thought, come to talk while the Leaders were all talking. She flicked a glance at the clock, they still had an hour before they had to meet. Another soft tap brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in" she called and waited as the door opened.

She should have been surprised she knew, to see Jayde standing there, face stoic as ever, eyes piercing.

"May I come in?" The woman requested and Abby nodded, placing her book aside and getting up off the bed to stand to greet her. Jayde stepped in and closed the door silently before stepping further into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked, not accusing, merely curious

"We finished our greetings. Everyone decided to freshen up for this evening. I did not want to wait alone." Jayde looked around the room. It was a reasonable size, a bathroom upon entering, cupboards, a writing desk, a small breakfast desk and an incredible view of the ocean. She tried hard not to look at the enormous bed that was way too tempting with the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Do you need to freshen up?" Abby asked, indicating the bathroom and Jayde, suddenly feeling like she needed to regain control nodded and disappeared inside.

Abby took a seat on the bed again, picking up her journal to keep reading. She could hear water running in the bathroom but tuned out as she got caught up in an article about infectious diseases of the old world, her doctors mind racing at the thought of these diseases not being able to be cured. Especially in old world times.

She was so engrossed in the article she didn't hear Jayde leave the bathroom and only looked up when Jayde sat down on the bed beside her. Abby offered a smile.

"What has caught your attention to have you reading so avidly?" Jayde asked trying to peak over at the book.

"Oh it's just an article on infectious diseases of the old world. Nothing too exciting" Abby shrugged. It sounded rather morbid actually when she spoke about it.

"You seemed riveted, tell me about it" Jayde offered "What have you learned?"

Abby looked unsure for a while before hesitantly starting. Jayde was an avid listener as she spoke of diseases that were so easy to spread and killed thousands in days. Jayde said they had bad diseases but nothing that sounded like that. Soon they were sitting shoulder to shoulder looking at pictures and studying each case. Jayde was adamant they had nothing like that which was just as well because Abby was sure it would wipe out 90% of the population before they got any semblance of control.

Before they knew it they had about 10 minutes before they had to meet the others and Abby hurried to the bathroom to freshen up. On returning to the main room she found Jayde standing patiently, hands behind her back and waiting.

"Thank you for sharing that Abby. It was most insightful and I can see why you enjoy being a healer" Jayde nodded.

"Thank you for listening to me rant" Abby blushed then remembered she had something else to thank the warrior for "Thank you for last night too, for putting up with the tears and looking after me once I was asleep. You should have woken me when you left and sent me up to bed though"

She looked at her friend and could see the nervous dart of her eyes and wondered what she had said.

"I did not 'put up with you' as you said. You were upset and I was comforting you" she paused before giving a heavy sigh "I did not leave. I too fell asleep. I did not wake until early morning."

Abby's jaw dropped in shock, she didnt know what to say to that. She thought she had slept alone all night on the couch. It had been a long time since she slept without nightmares, she had put it down to mental exhaustion but maybe it was just that Jayde had been there.

"I have not slept through the night in years. I am plagued by insomnia and nightmares. I never let a woman stay to see it. It shows weakness" Jayde informed her

"Me too, nightmares and Insomnia" Abby added "I slept the whole night through too"

They shared a deep look, both searching for a meaning for this. A reason. Jayde thought she knew but also knew Abby wasn't ready to hear it so she broke the gaze and looked at the clock.

"We should go before we are late" she offered her arm "shall we?"

Abby didnt hesitate, sliding her arm through Jaydes as they head out of the room.

Clarke and the others shared a look when they entered the receiving room where they were all waiting. Nothing was said though as they hit the streets for the last night of festival until after the wedding.

The night was filled with much fun and laughter. There was endless performances, food and beverages. They stayed until the festival shut down before continuing to have fun until the early hours of the morning at the Homestead.

People slowly started to make their way to their rooms, Rio and Garrett too. Luna and Raquel staggered out to a waiting coach to safely take them back to the inn.

Finally there was just Abby and Jayde left. Jayde made no comment as Abby rose and offered her hand, leading her to her bedroom. Both were a little surprised to find sleeping clothes for Jayde on the end of Abby's bed. Possibly left there by a member of the staff who presumed too much but Abby was glad they had. Jayde didn't need to sleep in her street clothes. She used the facilities first then climbed into bed.

She couldn't deny it was slightly awkward when the other woman came out wearing a soft t-shirt and thin pants, placing her clothes aside before crawling into bed beside her. The minute she rolled into Jaydes arms and let her arms and warmth surround her she felt at peace. She whispered her goodnight and Jaydes murmured reply was the last thing she remembered.

The following day was all wedding preparation. Clarke and Abby's dresses arrived, the others went to pick up theirs. Rio and Garrett were fitted for their uniforms. Lexa went to check on the Great Hall which looked amazing. The statues of the other Heda's had been removed and it had been decorated in colourful streamers.

Outside the Great Hall large tents had been set up to allow for overflow and for the public to enjoy the wedding and reception after. Many of the food tents from the past few days festival were setting up to provide food for the revellers who couldn't get inside.

She was promised the caterers were prepared, the musicians also. Everything was in order. She went with Luna to pick up the rings and told her friend if she lost them she would kill her. Luna gulped seeing the promise in her friend's and Heda's eyes and promised to keep them on her at all times.

They spent the afternoon and evening together, laughing, drinking and having a meal. Lexa was not fond of the Skaikru tradition where she couldn't spend the night with her wife because it was bad luck. Clarke helped her pack a bag for the next day, chastising her when she tried to get a peak at the dress.

She ushered her to the door where she gave her lover one final kiss.

"Do not get drunk tonight. You will pay the consequences if you turn up to out wedding hung over." She warned and Lexa nodded.

"I will go straight to bed" Lexa assured knowing she wouldn't get much sleep without Clarke by her side "Do not mistake sleep deprived for hung over"

"I know" Clarke nodded, indicating she too would be getting little sleep. They hugged tightly before Luna, Jayde, Rio and Garret managed to drag lexa off. Raquel was staying with the girls for the night.

Clarke soon retired to her own suite, asking her mother to stay with her. She was excited for the wedding but she would miss Lexa. As she lay side by side with her mother she sighed

"At night, before going to bed we have a ritual. Lexa stands still and lets me take care of her. Undress her, check her injuries if she has any. It's a show of trust, respect and love. I miss it"

"It sounds like a great ritual" Abby sighed

"One day I am sure you and Jayde will have the same" Clarke teased

"Clarke we are friends" Abby groaned, feeling her face flame.

"Octavia once wisely said to me, you don't need to tell her yet but don't lie to yourself" Clarke turned her head to look at her mother "Anything could happen at any time, you need to let yourself be happy. There might be a war, Jayde could fall off a horse, one of you could get sick. It would be a shame to waste time"

They lay there silently for long seconds before Clarke rolled over and turned out the light

"Goodnight mother"

"Goodnight Clarke" Abby whispered

They both lay awake long into the night without their bed partner there to hold them.

In a room in an Inn Lexa lay silent and alone, heart aching without her wife but determined to try and get some sleep before tomorrow. From tomorrow nothing could separate them. She lay there thoughts and dreams of the future racing through her head. She eventually fell into an exhausted sleep in the early hours of the morning.

Lexa was surprised she had slept at all and was surprised to see the time on the clock in her room. 7am. Four hours sleep was enough for her to feel refreshed enough, she had had less on the battle fields but had been getting a lot more recently with Clarke at her side.

Rising quickly she took time to wash in the ensuite bathroom adjoining her room before she dressed in her good suit. They would head to the military barracks after breakfast to be suited up then walk to the Great Hall so they could meet and greet the public that would line the streets. Once suited she brushed out her thick hair and braided it in the traditional Trikru style to inform all she was merged with another.

Heading downstairs she found it empty save a young man, no older than Clarke, who was dressed in Trigedakru finery. She did not know who he was but upon seeing her he hastily stood from his seat at a table and went on one knee before her. She raised a brow at this until he spoke in fluent Trigedasleng.

"Heda. I am Flynn of the Cave people. My father Sawyer sends his apologies as he is injured and was unable to make it" the young man stated.

Lexa looked him over more. He was about Bellamy's height with hair like Jaspers and also lean like Jasper, maybe even thinner. That brought a concerned frown, were all so lean in the cave clan? His skin was pale, with a red tinge from the sun, no doubts on his travel. His eyes were a pale blue and striking, his face lean and angular. She had no doubts the women in his clan enjoyed his looks. They were striking.

"Rise Flynn." she ordered "you are representing your clan. While I request you be respectful of me and my wife you do not need to kneel when you see us. A bow of the head will do"

"Sha Heda" he rose quickly and sat back at the table when she indicated he do so. She sat with him.

"What ails your father?" She asked him and saw him smirk

"He was showing off for mother who dared to call him old, he fell and broke his leg and hurt his back." The young man laughed "he was embarrassed more than in pain but the healers order he rest so he requested I come"

"And all is well in the caves?" She asked looking over his thin body again "forgive my forwardness but you seem thin. Are your people having difficulty with obtaining food?"

"All is well. I have been doing our warrior trials which differ from others. After passing my tests with weapons, tracking, stealth and hunting we have to prove our worth by living alone away from the caves for 3 cycles." He sighed and shrugged at the memory "we get to take the clothes on our back"

"No weapons?" Lexa asked unaware of this part of the Cave people's initiation for warriors.

"No weapons" he confirmed "I was aware of my upcoming trials and had been scouting places to go while out hunting. I survived in a small cave with a lean to to keep out the rain. I made a fire and lived off berries and a nearby creek until I was able to fashion a spear to catch fish" he smirked "I am only quarter of the man I was when I left but I don't mind the new slender look"

"I see. When did you finish the trial?"

"A week before father sent me here. I've actually put some conditioning on." He grinned

"A warrior needs muscle mass for strength and endurance" Lexa informed and he bowed his head in deference

"Never fear Heda. I plan to eat like a pig while here and train hard too" he teased and she couldn't help but smile just as Jayde and Luna stepped into the room, gaze immediately curious. Lexa made the introductions and they all greeted each other with respect before repeating it when Rio and Garrett came down.

They were served breakfast shortly after. A good feast of bacon, eggs, fresh bread, sausage and fresh fruit. They all ate with gusto and Lexa was happy to see Flynn eating heartily. As soon as the food was washed down with freshly squeezed juice they left the inn and headed for the military barracks.

The streets were abuzz with activity already and people called out well wishes as they walked. Lexa was relaxed, she was already married to her wife, and today was reaffirming that for the people and in Skaikru and Polis traditions. But she wasn't nervous. She was excited. Excited for the day, the revelry, the food and entertainment and what was to come later when she could return to her marriage bed.

Once at the barracks she apologised to Flynn that they had no time to outfit him and once he saw them dressed he just laughed and stated he preferred his own clothes anyway. No offence. Once she was fully kitted out in her finery the others looked at her, even the servants and all smiled.

"You will be retiring early tonight Heda" Luna chuckled and clapped her hand on her friends back and Lexa blushed.

"Shof op" she growled but there was no malice behind it.


	10. Wedding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **apologies for any spelling mistakes. On night shift**

Soon it was time to go. Lincoln and Octavia took the lead as her guards while the others surrounded her in a circle. Flynn was just awed to be a part of the procession. It wasn't his first time in Polis but it was his first time for any type of celebration and it was the Heda's wedding. He was in total awe of the whole festival, the crowd, the decorations and everything. He had never been more happy to see his father injured.

Nerves hit when they arrived at the Great Hall. Lexa was sweating a bit and Octavia teased her she was looking a bit pale. That she snapped at the young warrior was testament that she was starting to feel how big the occasion was.

Octavia merely laughed and said she couldn't wait to tell Clarke. The mention of her loves name brought warmth to her chest and eased some of her nerves. It was going to be ok. She would be with her love soon.

She greeted the Councellors and the Chancellor who was done up in robes to marry them. They were lead inside where the wealthy of the city were situated, the influential, business people, traders etc. Lexa paid them no mind as she moved up the front of the Great Hall and onto a dais with Luna while the others positioned themselves around it in protection.

Lexa glanced up at the clock and noticed that she had about 15 minutes until Clarke arrived for their wedding. She needed something to distract her until then and asked the Chancellor what events they had planned for later.

Clarke stood in front of her mother and friends and waited for their reactions. She had warned them if any made her cry and gave her red eyes for her wedding she would kill them herself.

She looked down at her simple but elegant white dress and was happy again she had chosen it. It swirled around her ankles softly without the worry of tripping on it. It had some flare to it from the waist down which she didnt mind and wouldn't be enough to stop her from being close to Lexa. The top was strapless, leaving her shoulders bare and while the front was modestly covered her back was only covered in sheer lace. It was going to drive Lexa nuts she knew.

"You look so grown up, so beautiful" Abby tried hard not to cry and Clarke shot her a warning look. Her mother looked just as beautiful in the dark blue dress. It was knee length and held up by spaghetti straps. A bit more daring at the front which she teased her mother Jayde would like, but the back was more covered.

While Clarke had her hair braided (she aske Raquel for help) her mother wore hers up in a bun on top of her head with a few whips down to soften the look.

The others too were in an assortment of dresses, Raven in her usual red which was getting Wicks attention. They all had shawls or coats to keep warm. It was overcast but no signs of rain yet and there was little breeze to speak off. The guys were even dressed nicely in suits.

"So this is it, my little girl becomes a big girl today" Abby sighed and Raven snorted

"I'm pretty sure that happened two weeks ago Abby"

Abby sent her a glare while Clarke rolled her eyes

"Shut it" she ordered and Raven merely smirked as Clarke turned back to her mother. "Still what she said is true" they ignored Ravens chortle as Clarke continued "This is just reaffirming our love in Skaikru tradition and to show the people of Polis we are committed to each other. By that we are committed to protecting them together"

"I guess I just find this more official than the merger" Abby sighed and reached out to her daughter, rubbing her hands up and down "Your father would be so proud" then realising what she said bit her lip. Clarke merely smiled fondly despite the pain.

"I know he's up there looking down. I know he's with us and would like Lexa"

"Lexa yes, the Commander no" Abby chuckled and Clarke merely shrugged then turned as the Homesteads head servent entered the room where they were all waiting.

"Skaipris the coaches are ready" he informed and Clarke nodded, excitement bursting inside her.

"Mother and Bellamy need to be with me. The rest of you find space where you can" she informed "Raquel you come with me too" Raquel nodded and they started to make their way towards the front of the homestead. It was only them she heard the dull roar and asked "What's that?"

"That is the people waiting to see their new Queen in her wedding finery" Raquel informed her and Clarke froze in shock. How many people were out there. OMG.

"Wait Queen?" she asked and Raquel merely nodded.

"Heda is our ruler. As her wife you will now be known as the Skaikwin instead of Skaiprisa."

"Great. Skaiprisa was bad enough" Clarke grumbled and taking a deep breath ordered the doors be open. Bellamy and Jasper stepped in front of her just in case as a roar went up and they made their way down to the three enclosed coaches. Clarke paused to give the crowd a wave which sent them into an uproar. "Everybody wave" she instructed and despite a few grizzles everyone did so. Good Lord she thinks she sent them into a frenzy.

"Right everyone in the coaches. You guys go first so you can head in and get seats or stand or whatever" Bellamy instructed "We will be in the last coach" He gently placed a hand on Clarkes back and guided her over to the last coach, the only white one with the other two being black. Appropriate.

Monty ended up coming with them to save room and after Clarke was helped up and arranged near a window by her mother and Raquel the boys climbed in. So started their precession through town. Besides the crowd cheering as they passed they did not try and push forward or interrupted it in any way.

Armed guards walked beside the coach, including the four that came from Camp Jaha who were in full warrior gear and looked imposing besides the guards from the homestead. It took about half an hour to make their way through the streets and by looking at Bellamy's watch she could tell as they pulled up outside the Great Hall that they were fashionably late by about 5 minutes.

Clarke watched through the window, hand gripped tight in her mothers, as the others were helped out of the coaches first. Clarkes jaw dropped when she caught sight of Lincoln and Octavia in a uniform that was all white. They looked so smart. She wondered if they wore the same uniform as Lexa but doubted it. Lexa had told her she would be in black pants and a jacket.

"Wow they look good. Is that what Lexa is wearing?" Her mother asked and Clarke shook her head

"No she and Luna are in one uniform, she has those two in white to stand out as her personal guards and the others will be wearing a separate uniform again" she turned to her mother and smiled "She promised me you would like what Jayde is wearing"

"Oh stop" Abby grumbled "We're friends"

"You can still like it" Clarke teased as they pulled forward until finally they were ready to leave the coach. Monty got out first, then Raquel and Bellamy. When her mother went to get out Clarke stopped her with a gentle hand and Abby turned to her.

"I just wanted to say I love you mum. And thank you for being here"

"Oh baby, there was no place else I was ever going to be" Abby leant forward and hugged her daughter then kissed her on the cheek "Come, I don't want to be on the receiving end of the Commanders wrath by holding you up."

"I have a feeling Lexa is probably in there having a slight panic attack" Clarke laughed and watched as Bellamy assisted her mother down which caused loud cheers to erupt. She watched her mother blush and duck her head in shyness before offering up a small wave to everyone and heading towards the steps.

Clarke looked down at her good friend and second as he offered his hand up to her.

"Come on princess" he called which made her smile and accept his hand as he helped her down gently to an explosion of sound. Her eyes went wide at the sheer number of people and the deafening roar they made. Bellamy leant in and shouted "I think they love you"

"What gave it away?" Clarke joked back and grinned as she waved to those who would soon be her people before she walked up the stairs of the Great Hall on Bellamy's arm and surrounded by guards. She stood just out of sight of the door as it opened and the Chancellor came out and shared a few quick words with them. Abby would walk down the aisle first and then music would be cued for them to walk down. They nodded their understanding and he disappeared.

Shortly after music started and Abby took that as her cue. "See you on the other end" she smiled at her daughter before the door was opened and she stepped in. OMG the place was packed. A few hundred at least. She felt her legs go to jelly and had to look at the ground so she could put one foot in front of the other. When she gained her balance again she looked up and the first person she saw was Lexa. Good Lord but she looked handsome in her gear before she looked around looking for a certain someone and when she saw her she nearly stumbled.

Jayde looked amazing and by the look on her face Jayde must think she looked amazing too. She looked stunned and Abby couldn't help but wink at her upon seeing the stoic mask cracked. She watched the woman blink out of her stupor and incline her head in acknowledgement. She really did look gorgeous in her black pants, with a black jacket with a high collar. Gold buttons on the jacket, red ribbing and a white belt which held a sword made the outfit pop. She was hardly surprised when she felt heat curl in her stomach.

Upon arriving at the end of the aisle she turned to look back down it to wait for her daughter. Besides the music the place was deathly quiet and she turned to Lexa who was watching the door eagerly and smiled.

"You look very handsome Commander"

Lexa turned to look at her and nodded. Abby smiled "Prepare yourself Lexa. Your wife is about to make you fall to your knees" she warned and before Lexa could reply the doors opened and in stepped Bellamy and her daughter.

Clarke was a bundle of nerves when she stepped in to the Great Hall. It exemplified when she saw all the people crammed inside. She smiled quickly at Octavia who was guarding just inside the door with Lincoln and saw her friend whisper "wow" before she turned her attention back to the murmuring crowd. They all were smiling so that was a start, some looked in awe.

She followed Bellamy's guide as they headed down the aisle, not daring to look at Lexa yet incase she froze. Or fell over. Or something equally stupid. Instead her gaze found a young warrior standing with Jayde, Rio and Garret who all looked devilishly handsome in their gear. She hadn't seen him before now and assumed he must be a late arrival from the fifth clan Lexa had sent a messenger to. He left his run late to get here but at least he was showing his loyalty to the alliance and Lexa by being here.

Speaking of Lexa, she turned to look at her wife, lover, soulmate, winking at a beaming Luna on the way. The woman looked stunning in her uniform. But then her eyes met her wifes and nothing else mattered. Lexa looked like a stunned love struck teenager. Although there was nothing wrong with that considering Clarke herself was still in her teens.

God she looked so handsome in her finery. From her shiny polished black shoes, to black pants. Her shirt was so white it was nearly blinding and her bow tie sat perfectly straight. Her jacket was perfectly cut and accentuated her slim waist and strong shoulders. The gold buttons and ribbing made the uniform. She wore a red sash over her left shoulder and diagonally across her chest to indicate the Commander colours. She wore a black belt with a sword with a polished gold handle on her right and she could see a dagger on her left. Clarke was stunned speechless as they stopped in front of Lexa and Bellamy handed her over to her wife.

"You look magnificent" she breathed to her wife, still stunned

"And your incredible beauty leaves me speechless" Lexa returned "let all present know that I have captured a true angel fallen from the stars" she brought her wife's hand she was holding up to her lips and kissed the knuckles.

"Smoothe love" Clarke smiled and Lexa blushed but managed a wink.

Her wife was absolutely gorgeous, of that there was no doubt. And popular. She had heard the cheering of the procession come closer and closer as she had waited for her wife to arrive. Luna had done a good job keeping her upright as the time to marry, for love and not an alliance, crept closer and closer.

She had watched one by one as Clarkes friends had entered, all the women looking lovely, all the men looking dashing. She had heard Luna's sharp intake of air when she had seen Raquel come in the hall in her lovely dress and it had relaxed her a bit to tease her friend.

Then Abby had entered and Lexa could freely admit her wife's mother looked beautiful and a quick glance at her friend Jayde had shown she was captivated. There was definitely something brewing between the two and Lexa thought it would be a good match.

Then her wife had entered and Clarke alone made her knees want to collapse on the best of occasions as Abby had warned. Seeing Clarke in a dress with no sleeves that hugged her upper body made her dizzy, blood swooshed in her ears and her heart just about beat out of her chest and into her throat. The Gods were smiling on her, that was all she knew and even Luna had whispered how lucky she was.

She could only stand now and look across at her wife as she half listened to the Chancellor talk about how they were gathered there for their joining and to celebrate their love. She only paid half an ear to it, not really concerned. She had asked a few people about the tradition of Skaikru and Polis weddings and learned the important parts. Hence the rings she had bought.

Clarke must have felt her intense gaze and turned to look at her. Their gazes clashed and nothing else mattered but their shared look of love. Every person in the hall was witness to it and any lingering doubts they may have held vanished. Even the Chancellor paused for a second and smiled at them. Lexa realised he had stopped and shot him a look to make him continue.

The next thing she knew she was promising to love and cherish and honour Clarke for as long as she lived. She thought these parts were stupid, of course she would look after her love, of course she would love her for all time. Of course she would care for her in sickness and in health. They seemed insignificant to what had really happened, the forming of their alliance, taking down a mountain, joining their two clans.

But it made Clarke happy to have this ceremony, to prove that their joining was about love too so she smiled warmly at Clarke as she repeated the vowels back to her. Clarke's blue eyes twinkled and shone with happiness as she spoke and Lexa was reminded again why this had been a good idea on her part.

The next thing was the Chancellor asking for the rings and heard Clarke and Abby gasp in shock. She grinned, good to know she could still surprise the Griffins. It wasn't going to be the biggest surprise of the day, she still had a surprise. She turned to Luna who dug into her pocket and pulled out two small velvet satchels and handed them over to the Chancellor who looked inside and knowing which one was for Clarke handed it over to Lexa.

Lexa immediately reached inside to pull out the ring she had selected for her wife and heard her gasp again, looking up to see her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. Lexa was on autopilot as she took Clarkes shaking left hand and slid the ring onto her wedding finger. She repeated the words the Chancellor requested she say before the Chancellor handed the second satchel to Clarke who pulled out the simple gold band.

Lexa held out her left hand and let Clarke slide the ring on, listening to her repeat the same words. Rings weren't practical, she could lose her whole finger in a fight but she was willing to take the risk. Maybe if she knew she was going into battle she might tie it to a leather band and wear it around her neck instead but she would always have it on her either way.

She looked down into Clarke's eyes, could still see her amazement at having the rings and was happy with her choice. She had made the right decision after all. The Chancellor was still droning on in the background but asked if anyone could find any reason why they should not be joined. The Heda in her jumped up and took issue with that, no one should even dare and she would have shot the crowd a hard look if Clarke hadn't have cupped her face and beseeched her with her eyes not to.

Sighing she remained looking at her love and waited for the Chancellor to finish rambling and get it done already. These old world weddings took forever. When he finished talking and there was a long silence she turned to him and he looked at her uncertainly.

"Heda are you sure?" He asked and Lexa could see Clarkes confusion and it irritated her

"Yes and if you value your position you will not question me again" she hissed back and watched him blanche then nod before taking a deep breath.

"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife" he called out "you may kiss your brides"

Lexa didn't hesitate, it had been too long since she'd had her wife's lips on hers. Stepping forward she cupped Clarke's jaws delicately and leant in to take her houmons mouth gently but firmly. A huge cheer erupted in the church which was echoed by those outside.

Lexa pulled back slightly and turned to the Chancellor giving him a nod letting him know to say what they had discussed.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Heda and Skaiqueen of Trigedakru Mrs Clarke and Lexa Griffin"

"Oh my God" she heard Clarke breathe the same time she heard Abby say

"What?"

Luna coughed out "Holy Fuck" and a few hundred people in the church started to murmur. Lexa merely grinned and kissed a shocked Clarke again quickly before pulling back.

"Lexa what? You're taking my name?" Clarke was stupefied

"I have no last name. However it is Polis and Skaikru tradition. You followed my tradition and now I am following yours"

"God I love you so much" Clarke flung herself at her wife who held her tight "First a ring and now this. Any more surprises?" She asked even as Lexa met Abby's gaze over her wife's shoulders and received an approving nod. Lexa pulled back and gave her wife a wink.

"I might have one or two" she smiled and Clarke couldn't help but smile back, still stunned. "Come we have to go walk the streets and meet the people" she nodded at the Chancellor who led them out, Abby and Luna right behind, followed by their friends and then other guests. They paused on the top of the steps outside while the Chancellor raised his hand and called for quiet. Clarke could swear you could hear a pin drop as he repeated their official and unofficial titles. Clarke and Lexa Griffin. Oh wow. By the amount of roaring going on she figured they approved.


	11. Reception

**Disclaimer: I own** **nothing**

They spent the next hour walking the streets, meeting and greeting the people. They let their small circle of friends come with them as they walked around, after they had all been hugged to death and Lexa teased somewhat for taking the Griffin name. Lexa let it go, they were in Polis after all and warned once outside Polis walls she would become Heda again.

It certainly was an experience meeting and greeting all when they bowed and curtsied in front of you. Lexa ushered them to greet all different classes of the people but a lot of time were spent on the poorer people who lived in the outskirts of the city. Usually workers for those of higher class. She could see why, they probably reminded Lexa the most of those who lived outside the city walls and relied on their trade to work. Their clothes although clean were old, hand me downs through generations or even from the richer.

Lexa made sure they all knew about the fairs in the upcoming days and told them they were welcome. They were very gracious for their time and their words. Slowly as the hour passed they made their way back to the Great Hall for their reception and banquet of the midday meal.

Clarke was starving as she walked beside her wife, holding her hand and greeting people as they passed. She could see the Great Hall in the distance and hoped that the meal was ready, she hadn't been able to eat breakfast. She was looking forward to what the farmers had produced along with what Luna's fleet had caught.

She looked around at their friends who were following. Lexa's friends and leaders of clans seemed to be as much on guard as their guards were in the big crowd. She'd been very aware of Octavia and Lincoln just behind them on the whole excursion. She looked for her mother and found her walking behind with Bellamy and within talking distance to Jayde. She rolled her eyes, she really needed to get her shit together already. Everyone knew Jayde had stopped her wild ways the second they met. Yes it might have been only a few days ago but that was a few days longer than ever before. Maybe she could get her mother drunk and lower her inhibitions. It was time she moved on.

Just then there was a bit of a commotion from the guards in front of them and she turned to see one of the guards had a young child by the arm. The child could be no more than 6 and was carrying a bunch of flowers. Clarke didn't stop to think as she moved forward ignoring Lexa and called

"Unhand him at once"

"But SkaiKwin he broke protocol" The child was crying and demanded to be let go. She could also see his distraught parents standing at the front of the crowd but unwilling to break protocol to get him. Crowds in Polis were well versed and knew not to break invisible lines.

"The SkaiKwin gave you and order" Lexa said from behind her in her best Commander voice and the guard instantly let the boy go. Clarke thought he would run back to his parents but he merely stood there crying, tears running down his cheeks and his chest heaving with hiccups. Clarke didn't hesitate to move forward and hiking up her skirt squatted down in front of the boy.

"Hey what's your name?" She asked

"Ryon" he sniffed

"Hello Ryon, I'm Clarke. They are very pretty flowers you have there" she offered and the next thing she knew they were thrust towards her.

"I picked them for you, my parents said you wouldn't want them from the likes of us but I told them you would. We grow them for the florists in town" he informed bluntly as only a boy so young would.

"Of course I want them" she took them gently and sniffed, they were the most beautiful things she had seen "they are lovely." She looked up at her wife and smiled before looking at Ryon "Now tell me why would your parents think that"

"We are poor" the boy murmured and Lexa frowned from behind Clarke. Is that what they really thought? That she had no time for her poorer people? She spent 75% of her time outside Polis and with poorer people. Maybe in wealth but in lifestyle sometimes they were wealthier. She looked down at her wife who was smiling brilliantly while teasing the young boy while an adoring crowd looked on.

She looked around and spotted the parents and moved over to them. They immediately dropped into a courtesy and bow and Lexa waved it away.

"You are the parents of Ryon?" She asked and they merely nodded gobsmacked she was talking to them. "You're son has made my Houmon smile with a simple gift. In return tomorrow night you shall be my guests at the fair." She watched their jaws drop in shock before turning to one of the guards and informing "gather their details. Tomorrow at sundown have someone collect them and bring them to the homestead as my guests"

"Sha Heda" he nodded and Lexa gave the stunned couple a nod as Clarke led the boy over. She informed of her plans and watched her lovers eyes soften as she looked upon her. Lexa felt like puffing her chest out. She had pleased her wife. Clarke said goodbye to the boy and they left, Clarke still carrying the flowers.

They arrived back at the hall later than expected and Clarke could only gape at the change as markets were in full swing outside and once they were inside they found the chairs had been moved for a large banquet table. Around it were seating for 100 paying guests plus their friends.

Clarke, Lexa, Abby and Luna as the bridal party got to sit on a large table on the raised Dias they were married on. Lexa led her wife to the table and seated her, telling her they were behind schedule and they were waiting to serve the entre. As soon as everyone was seated a bowl of thickened orange liquid was placed in front of her. By the steam rising off of it she knew it was hot.

"Soup?" she asked her wife who nodded

"Pumpkin. The white stuff is cream" Lexa picked up her spoon and indicated Clarke should too "the others won't eat until we do." She informed then scooped up a mouthful. Clarke copied and with a sigh of relief the hall dug in. The soup was nice, she'd like to have it again at some point but it didnt jump out at her.

For the main they got up and went to the banquet table where servers waited. There was game of all sorts but what Clarke really wanted was the fresh fish from Luna's fleet. She got a nice big grilled piece with steamed vegetables and roasted potatoes. She was very happy with her plate and returned to her placing.

Lexa returned shortly after her plate piled high with meat and seafood. Clarke took one look at it and shook her head. Her wife was going to end up fat she was sure. How can one skinny thing pack away so much food? Luna was no better when she returned and her mother had been more adventurous too.

"In twenty years time you're going to be rolling around the place" she told her amused wife as they ate while others on the guest tables got up for their meals. Lexa laughed and just kept stuffing her face. The banquet went well. The food was fantastic and Clarke praised Luna on the fish.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time and soon plates and the banquet table were cleared. Their desert of the apple pies were brought out and everyone was in heaven, the only sound you could hear was the scraping of bowls to get the last crumb out.

A band came in, maybe six members in all, with an assortment of instruments and soon started to play. The music was nice with several different tempos. Lexa informed them it was from archived records they stored in the vault. Very valuable pieces from the old world.

Clarke startled when Lexa stood after a while of talking and drinking with Luna. "Come, others won't dance or mingle until we do" Lexa informed used to these style of banquets. She hadn't danced with anyone since Costia. She had merely nodded her approval at banquets since but now she had a partner again they waited.

"I have no idea how to dance" Clarke warned and Lexa smiled

"I am a good dancer, just go where I guide you. You will soon pick it up" Lexa informed and Clarke would have called her cocky if she hadn't then led her expertly around the dance floor. She was a fast learner and soon everyone was watching in awe at their style and grace together.

As one song turned into another other couples were allowed to join in. Lexa and Clarke didn not care. Clarke enjoyed the dance and begged Lexa they continue. Lexa, thoroughly whipped, did as asked.

Abby was sitting watching her daughters, yes daughters, dance. Lexa was now her daughter too and quite honestly she was honoured to have a daughter in law that loved and cared for Clarke so openly. Especially here. It couldn't always be like that, Lexa still had to be Heda but Abby was a lot more tolerant of the idea now.

Her thoughts came to a jumbled halt when she felt a presence beside her and looked up to find Jayde standing above where she was seated with her hand out in invitation.

"May I have this dance Abby?" The serious woman asked and Abby could only smile

"Of course" she placed her hand in Jaydes, sighing when her heart picked up its rate and her skin tingled as she stood. She was done fighting it, what may be may be.

She followed as Jayde led her onto the dance floor and slid easy into her arms like they had done this a million times before. Jayde was an expert dancer and led well. Unlike Clarke she had danced at events on the Ark but it had been a long time. Still Jayde guided her with strength and skill around the floor as they stared at each other. Finally Abby could no longer take the silence.

"You look quite dashing in that uniform" she whispered unevenly and Jayde sucked in a startled breath as if she hadn't been expecting the compliment. Well she guess she wasn't. She had been trying to keep it to a strictly friends basis. None the less it was true.

"You look beautiful" Jayde returned the compliment before searching her eyes as if seeking an answer. Abby wasn't sure what she was looking for but she seemed to find it when she added "Seeing you for the first time at the church nearly brought me to my knees"

Abby laughed "That's what I told Lexa would happen to her when she saw Clarke"

"I am serious" Jayde stated quietly and though the laughter fled the smile remained on Abby's face.

"I know Jayde." She whispered back "You have the same effect on me"

"Abby?" Jayde sucked in a startled breath as hope bloomed in her chest.

"Later Ok, today belongs to my daughters. We can discuss it tonight. Will you come to my room again?" Abby asked

"I will if you wish, but it will be hard to control myself" Abby grinned at the slightly stunned looked on the warriors face. Maybe if things work out Jayde wouldn't have to control herself for long.

"You've been a perfect gentleman before. I'm sure it won't be a problem" she advised as she stepped in closer and watched the other woman gulp. Oh Jayde, I have your measure now.

The banquet and the dancing went on until the late hours of the afternoon before several horse drawn carriages were pulled up out front and they made their way out the front of the hall to where people still milled around in massive numbers to see them off. They waved on the steps before climbing into the first white carriage. Luna, Raquel, Jayde and Abby joined them. Clarke was hardly surprised when she saw her mother holding Jaydes hand and sent her a wink. Her mother blushed but smiled. Well it was about damn time.

They made their way through the streets lined with people, Lincoln and Octavia walking on either side. It was a long and torturous ride as they waved out at the crowds and Clarke was never more happier than to get back to the Homestead.

The plan now was to freshen up, dress casual and head to Lexa's family's tavern for a private function for family. She knew Costia's family had been invited too and was looking forward to seeing them again. They were going to drink, eat and be merry until they came home and started the honeymoon. She shivered at the very thought and looked up at her wife. She couldn't wait.

Upon closing the doors of the Homestead everyone sighed in relief. It was over. Thank God. They were looking forward to getting back into civilian clothes and just enjoying themselves like they had been.

First though they had to wait for some of the crowd to disperse so Luna, Raquel, Jayde and Flynn could return to the Inn without being mobbed. Flynn did admit to the Heda quietly he had no civilian clothes as he hadn't been to Polis in years. He had a purse of coin to purchase items but hadn't had a chance.

Lexa immediately informed her servant to organise something and then asked Flynn if he wanted to stay at the Homestead. Flynn tried not to be overwhelmed at the possibility, keeping a straight face as he nodded but Lexa saw through him and smirked. He reminded her of what she was like when she first came into power.

Because he was more the age of the Skaikru she took him over and introduced him to Jasper, Monty and co and left him to it while she approached her wife who was busy doing as girls did and was gossiping and showing off her wedding ring to her mother and friends.

"Houmon" she whispered as she slid her arms around Clarkes waist and pulled her back into her, smiling when she relaxed "We have about an hour until the sun falls and I wish to spend some time relaxing with my wife" she whispered into her ear.

Raven who was standing close by heard and snorted "Commander you're doing it wrong if you find it relaxing"

"I think she means she wants to have a bath" Clarke looked over her shoulder and Raven snorted

"Waste of a good hour. Sex or drinking. Maybe both" Raven grinned

"Ha you have a one track mind. You just worry about Wick, leave Lexa to me" she stated as she pulled out of her lovers arms and grabbing her hand led her out of the room to yells of encouragement.

Upon reaching upstairs Lexa drew her Houmon into her arms and set about kissing her deeply and passionately. Clarke was caught slightly unawares but caught up quickly, wrapping her arms around Lexas neck and holding on for dear life. She would never get enough of the taste of Lexa, or the feel of those pouty lips or the skill of her tongue.

They drew back from the kiss but did not break their embrace. "I love you so much Houmon. I am so honoured to call you mine. Honoured you chose me"

"I love you more" Clarke tenderly cupped her face and looked into those stunning green eyes. "I am the honoured one to have Heda choose me" she winked

"No, Heda merged with the Skaiprisa. Lexa married Clarke for love" Lexa was adamant and saw her wife's eyes soften at the distinction.

"I think Heda is in love with the Skaiprisa just as much" Clarke teased reaching for the belt at Lexa's waist and saw her wife smile "come. Lets not waste the hour"

"Your wish is my command my queen" Lexa grinned as Clarke shrieked when she scooped her into her arms and headed for their bedroom.

Short minutes later they lay naked and spent on the bed, Clarke still cradling Lexa in her arms while rubbing comforting circles on her sweat covered back.

"Well that was kinda embarrassing" Clarke chuckled "I don't think I've ever come so fast in my life"

Lexa groaned "Fair to say you in that dress had me very worked up"

"Likewise in that uniform" Clarke grinned pressing a kiss to a sweaty forehead. "I was thinking that bath would be nice right now"

"I was thinking a nap" Lexa grumbled but hauled herself up when Clarke laughed, rolling off her wife who leant over and told her to nap if she wanted but she was going for a bath. Lexa lay there for long seconds while listening to the bath be filled and her Houmon putter around.

She was slightly embarrassed by how quickly she had reached the pinnacle of her pleasure, the fact that Clarke came with her was only slightly mollifying. She promised that once she was fed again and spent the evening with family she would show Clarke the true meaning of lovemaking.

Hearing the water had stopped she rolled off the bed and made her way into the bathroom, heading for the facilities first before slipping into hot soothing water in front of Clarke and relaxing back into her.

"Teddy bear"

"Shof op" Lexa sighed contently and closed her eyes. Two birds with one stone, rest and a bath.

Clarke let her wife rest, it had become evident she had gotten little sleep last night and though their lovemaking had been frantic only moments ago she knew from past experiences two weeks ago that Lexa had real stamina. She was in for a long night. She too decided to relax back against the tub and save her energy for later.

Instead she raised their joined left hands and took in the wedding bands that Lexa had purchased them. She was still in awe of it, even more of Lexa taking her name. While that might be ok in polite Polis society she couldn't really see Indra and the other Trikru taking to it so best they stay Heda and Skaiqueen there. She wrinkled her nose. She wondered if she could keep Skaiprisa. SkaiKwin didn't sit well with her.

"Do you like it?" Lexa asked and Clarke was aware of the slight tensing of muscles that told her the answer mattered.

"Of course I do" Clarke assured, "I never expected it though. I will wear it always"

"As I. Maybe not always on my finger as it will be dangerous in times of war, but it will always be on my person" Lexa assured and Clarke gave her hand a squeeze.

"Likewise" she dropped a kiss onto her wide's shoulder. "You took my name"

"I have no name to pass to you. Trikru have no surnames. So I will take yours."

"The Trikru won't like it" Clarke assessed and felt Lexa shrug.

"It is of little importance to them. We won't be using it outside of Polis" Lexa stated "I am Heda. It was my decision. They can't disagree with it without disagreeing with me"

"Yes grumpy" she chuckled before reaching for the wash cloth and the soap, soaping up the sponge and starting to rub it against the skin of Lexa's shoulders and arms, smiling when her wife moaned. She made Lexa sit forward so she could get to her back, gently washing over it and inspecting the wound across her back. The scar would be there forever, reminding her how close she came to losing Lexa. They had been given a second chance and she was grabbing it with both hands.

She continued to wash her Houmon clean before handing the sponge to Lexa who said turn about was fair and washed her with exquisite slowness. They were both breathing heavy by the end.


	12. The Day After

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **So, happy Valentine's Day from me to you extra long one**

 **please pay me back by reviewing**

 **All mistakes are my own**

They all met at the specified time at the Inn run by Lexa's family. Everyone was dressed casual again including Flynn who'd had clothes provided. He was walking with the guys from the Skaikru who he found fascinating as they spoke funny and had weird sayings.

Clarke and Lexa were greeted with many hugs from Lexa's family and also Costia's who were also there. Clarke enjoyed seeing her wife so happy and smiling. It was so different from when they had first met. She wished in some moments that Lexa was just an ordinary girl from Polis but then realized if anyone else but Lexa had been Heda they would have been killed a long time ago.

They started the evening downstairs drinking the popular Ale. Clarke barely left Lexa's side, wrapped securely in her arms as they talked and laughed and told stories. Clarke was aware of her mother sticking close to Jayde's side. Surprise surprise Jayde seemed to be smiling too, maybe her mother would bring out the best in the serious warrior.

Everyone was very merry when they headed up to the restaurant and Clarke tried to slow down but was being plied with the alcohol. Lexa's family had put on a feast of food and Clarke didn't think she could be hungry after their lunch but she piled her plate full of delicious food including some roast meat, vegetables, handful of chips and poured gravy over top.

Lexa stumbled into her chair next to her, nearly spilling her plate. She looked at her wife who seemed quite jovial and very inebriated.

"I'm cutting you off" she told the brunette who looked back horrified

"What! We just got married!" Lexa cried and Clarke had to laugh

"I meant drinks not sex." She looked up at Lexa's cousin who was trying not to smirk at Lexa's look of relief "Can we get a couple of milkshakes"

"No worries Clarke" the woman nodded and headed off to make them while Lexa blinked down at her plate. Clarke didn't know how much Lexa had to drink but she knew it was a lot more than her half a dozen.

"Eat your dinner and sober up" Clarke informed her wife

"Sha ai Kwin" and Clarke watched her hoe into her plate of seafood and all things bad for you. She just shook her head. She couldn't complain though, let her eat big while she could. Who knew what tomorrow would bring.

The food was divine as usual and everyone had a great time. Lexa sobered up some with the food and the milkshake and when Luna teased her about her wedding night she gave as good back. Everyone was still surprised by how relaxed Lexa was, not able to get used to it compared to the Commander.

It was close to midnight when they all staggered out of the pub. Sobering up doesn't work when people are secretly spiking your drinks.

"I thought I told you to stop" Clarke growled as she hauled Lexa into their room. It appeared like she wasn't going to get sex on her wedding night, other than their quick tumble earlier. She was so going to enjoy giving Lexa hell in the morning. She had to help Lexa in the bathroom who complained she had been drinking milkshakes and shouldn't be this drunk. Clarke sighed knowing she was right.

"I think there was more than chocolate in those milkshakes love"

"I'sh gonna av derr eads" Lexa slurred as she was dragged into the bedroom and stripped before sliding into the bed with a groan. The whole room was spinning. She would have to make it up to Clarke another time.

"Not if I get to them first" Clarke complained "It's my wedding night" she shook her head before sliding into the bed next to her passed out lover. If Lexa touched alcohol again any time soon she would castrate her.

* * *

Abby was very nervous as she led Jayde to her room. She didn't really know what to expect. She had told Jayde she was interested, attracted to her at the wedding and since then Jayde had been very attentive without pushing the boundaries.

Once in the room she turned to the younger woman, looking for guidance. Jayde placed her bag she had retrieved from the Inn aside and gently cupped the older woman's face.

"It is fine Abigail. I promised you we would go slow" she assured the nervous woman "why don't you use the bathroom first while I get changed."

Abby nodded but didn't move until Jayde gave a gentle smile and physically turned her and pushed her towards the bathroom. Abby shook herself mentally and grabbed her pajamas on the way. In the bathroom she took deep breaths to control her racing heart and the heat that coiled low in her stomach. By the time she was ready to leave she was somewhat more under control.

That was until she stepped out and saw Jayde standing there in cut off shorts and a tight singlet style shirt that showed off her muscly body. Oh god she was gorgeous. She tried not to stare as she went to dispose of her clothes and Jayde headed into the bathroom. She slid into her bed and waited for Jayde to return, swallowing hard when the big gorgeous body slid into bed beside her. God no wonder she had been popular with the ladies.

She should be jealous but she wasn't. She was just amazed Jayde had given up her wild ways to be monogamous with her, after only a few days acquaintance.

She gasped when the big body slid over hers, her eyes shooting up to clash with grey, pupils dilated with desire. She groaned when firm, warm experienced lips took hers in a passionate kiss that caught her by surprise and then had her groaning in pleasure. Oh god could the woman kiss and she had no issues raking her hands into dark hair and holding Jayde still as they plundered each other's mouths.

She loved the taste of Jayde and it was so good to experience some kissing after so long without. She loved having Jayde's hard body above hers, pressing her down into the bed and strong arms wrapped around her and held her against a warm body. She was in heaven.

She wasn't sure how long they kissed but slowly Jayde slowed the kiss before pulling away. Abby looked up at her partner? Soon to be lover?

"Well" she croaked and cleared her throat "so much for slow"

"I thought it would be wise to make the first kiss a surprise so it would be less awkward. Kisses from now should be easy and pleasurable" Jayde advised.

"Any more pleasurable than that and I think I will pass out" Abby chuckled as they settled into the bed. Abby curling around Jayde's side while a strong arm held her making her feel safe and secure.

"It was a most wonderful kiss" Jayde agreed. "Sleep Abigail. I will watch over you tonight"

"You need to sleep too" Abby frowned and received a kiss to her forehead

"I meant in your dreams" Jayde assured and squeezed the older woman gently. "I am also a light sleeper so will wake if anyone disturbs us" Abby smiled and snuggled in closer. Jayde was a true protector and she would normally fight against it being more independent, but she was so tired and she just wanted to lean a little. So instead she closed her eyes and let the regular rhythm of Jayde's heartbeat lull her into sleep.

* * *

Clarke woke early and wasn't surprised when Lexa remained comatose beside her. If she found out who had been spiking Lexa's drinks, though she guessed it was her cousin, she was going to crack some heads. She couldn't blame her wife; Lexa thought she was doing the right thing ordering the milkshakes.

She decided to get up and organize some breakfast for her wife to help her with any hangover she may have. Sliding out of bed she paused and looked at Lexa who hadn't moved. Glancing at the clock in their room she saw it was just past 9 so they'd had a decent sleep.

She'd head downstairs and see who was about and how to get some breakfast. She had a quick shower, not trying to keep quiet but Lexa still didn't move. If it wasn't for her wife's soft snores she would have thought her wife had passed due to alcohol poisoning.

Shaking her head she quickly dressed and headed downstairs. It was unusually quiet and she figured people had either gone out or were using today for a sleep in. She decided to look for the head servant to see about what was the best breakfast to have for a hangover. Food was limited to what they could hunt or gather after a big night back at the camp, and she doubted berries and whatever they killed was standard hangover food in Polis.

On her travels she passed one of the receiving rooms, paused, blinked in surprise and back tracked. The sight in front of her had a smile curling on her lips as she watched her mother and Jayde making out like a couple of teenagers on the couch. She was happy for her mother, she needed someone in her life and Jayde seemed a nice fit. She would have to tease them about it later as she continued on and eventually came across a kitchen.

Several women were working inside and the head servant was sitting at a counter and sipping from a cup. They all stood to attention when she walked in.

"Skaiprisa, apologies. Do you need something?" The servant asked and she smiled.

"Food. So I guess I'm in the right place" she assured them "Please relax, Lexa is still sleeping and when she wakes is going to be severely hungover. I need something to help mop up the remaining alcohol"

"The Heda has been known to sleep the day away after a big night" the servant advised and Clarke shook her head

"Not on the first day of our honeymoon she won't" she smirked "I know it wasn't her fault and god help who spiked her drinks but I need her up and about. I want to explore the city more now that the wedding is over"

"Many congratulations" The servant nodded "From all of us at the homestead."

"Thank you" Clarke blushed, not knowing what else to say

"I will prepare food and bring it to your rooms." A woman who appeared to be the head cook stated "I have found before the Heda enjoys a big greasy meal after a big night. Bacon, eggs, sausages" she paused when Clarke made a face and smiled "Maybe a pancake or omelette for you then"

"Thank you" Clarke nodded and covered her stomach when it growled "I like the sound of that"

The cook smiled at that and went about getting ready to prepare for her task. Clarke turned back to the servant.

"Besides my mother and Jayde is anyone else up?"

"You are the first to make an appearance besides the couple in the receiving room" the servant informed and Clarke smiled, it was good they were getting their rest, there was much to do around camp to prepare for winter before the more harsh conditions arrived. She was rather surprised Lexa was allowing them to be away for so long as it is. But she could understand the appeal of staying.

"Thank you. When they do make an appearance tell them they they can be on their own today but to be back by four for the evenings festivals. Remind them we have a guest. Young Ryon and his family"

"The boy who gave you flowers" the servant stated which shouldn't have surprised Clarke. News obviously travelled fast in Polis.

"Yes" she paused when she had a thought. "Can enquiries be made into providing them with warm clothes for tonight? A new jacket and thick boots perhaps"

"A splendid idea. I shall get it done Skaiprisa" he nodded and Clarke thanked him before leaving the kitchen and heading back to their rooms. She passed her mother and Jayde who had organized themselves into a more respectable arrangement on the couch. She paused and waited for her mother to look up. She laughed when her mother blushed but stayed where she was.

"About time mum. But next time you make out on a couch shut the door first" she laughed when her mother gasped and buried her face in her hands before giving the thumbs up to Jayde to show her approval and headed back upstairs.

Lexa hadn't moved and Clarke knew she had to wake her wife up. Walking over to the big windows covered in thick curtains she threw them back, letting the mid-morning light in. She smiled when an agonized groan came from the bed.

"Too early for torture" Lexa groaned throwing the covers over her head.

"It's 9.30. Time to get up. I've organized your hangover breakfast with the cook" she informed only to receive another groan. Smiling she made her way to the bed, grabbed the covers and pulled. "Get up" she crowed as Lexa gasped and reached for the pillows to cover her eyes.

"Evil woman"

"Do I need to cut you off, and yes I'm talking sex this time" Clarke advised and Lexa pulled the pillow aside and looked at her with pain filled green eyes

"You wouldn't" Lexa appealed and Clarke sighed

"Not this time because it wasn't your fault" she agreed "I'm pissed my wedding night was spoilt. But having said that if you get like this without help I will"

"Noted" Lexa groaned throwing the pillow aside and using all her strength as Heda to get up. She grabbed Clarke around the waist and pulled her in for a hug "I will make it up to you tonight"

"We will see" Clarke returned the hug and pressed a kiss against a warm forehead "Go have a shower, it will make you feel better"

"I'd feel better if you joined me" Lexa smirked and Clarke chuckled as she pulled away.

"Nice try. Now go, hopefully your breakfast will be here when you get out" she smacked her wife's rump as she walked off grinning at the look Lexa shot back over her shoulder. She loved the playful side of her wife and hoped it would come out in private moments when they returned to camp.

Lexa felt 100 times better after a boiling hot shower and scrubbing her hair clean. She dressed in jeans, shirt and thick woolen jumper before joining her wife in the main room. She found her breakfast just being delivered by the butler.

"Heda, many congratulations from the staff on your wedding" he informed and she smiled politely and nodded "Cook has prepared you with bacon, eggs, sausage and mushrooms with fresh bread. Your wife has an omelet" he informed

"Thank cook for me" she returned as she sat next to her wife at the table and noted Clarkes omelet was stuffed with ham and cheese. Her stomach growled as she looked at her own plate and she hoped she could finish it then hold it down.

"Cook has provided some ginger tea to soothe the stomach" he advised and Lexa groaned and reached for it, taking a generous sip. Thank the gods.

"It all looks splendid, thank you" Clarke informed and Lexa picked up her cutlery and without thought started to eat.

"Our pleasure Skaiprisa, oh and I have been advised your request from earlier is being seen to" he seemed happy to supply the Information and Lexa looked at Clarke confused as she smiled widely and thanked the man again before he left.

"Request?" she asked around a mouthful of sausage and egg.

"I requested a warm jacket and shoes be purchased for Ryon and his family for the festival tonight" Clarke advised her while cutting into her own delicious looking omelet. "Their clothes are of poor quality and I wish for them to be warm"

"Yes, something I must speak to them about" she looked over at the beautiful flowers arranged on a nearby table "they are obviously being underpaid for their produce. To me that means there is a possibility that others are too. Which means the more well off people are taking advantage of the less fortunate. Something I should have known."

"You can't know everything. You leave it to the council to run Polis"

"The members of the council are part of the elite. They would look after their own" Lexa sighed. "I am meant to protect my people, all my people"

"You have Lex. You brought about an alliance with the 12 clans, with the people that fell from the sky. You helped destroy the mountain" Clarke raised a hand to gently brush back her wife's unruly hair "you can't do everything and you've entrusted others to look after what you can't. Talk to Ryon's family first, others as well if need be then do what you have to"

"I didn't need this complication on my honeymoon" Lexa sighed aggravated

"See it as helping the little boy that made you wife happy" Clarke lent in and kissed her quickly. "Now eat your meal. I want to explore more of Polis today. Some markets perhaps"

Lexa groaned but did as her wife bade. Maybe she could kill two birds with one stone. Take Clarke to some markets near the edge of the city and maybe there they could purchase some warmer winter grounder clothes for back at camp.

By the time they made it downstairs just about everyone was up, including their guards Octavia and Lincoln. Lexa requested coaches to be readied and both she and Clarke waved away everyone saying they should be alone on their honeymoon.

"We want to experience true Polis with family and friends. We are going to some markets and you're all coming" Clarke informed just as a hungover Bellamy and Jasper staggered downstairs.

"The markets are near the gates. They are a blend of Trigedakru and Polis culture. You will find many things there to assist with the long harsh winter back at camp. Clothes, shoes, cloth, furs and rugs to start."

"It sounds interesting" Abby agreed "But only if you agree"

"We will have chances to spend time alone. We wish to do this with you and Luna has agreed to take us out on one her boats if the weather permits" Lexa assured as everyone turned to look at Luna and Raquel. The other couple had come to see what everyone was up to and were pleasantly surprised to see the married couple up and about.

"Heda is crazy not to be spending today in bed" Luna whispered to her wife

"I'm sure she tried but I know Clarke is fascinated by Polis and Lexa can't say no to Clarke" Raquel responded and they both looked at their Heda who was watching their Skaiprisa with adoration. Raquel turned to the couple Clarke was talking to and asked her wife "What do you think of Abby for Jayde?"

"I think she got Jayde to smile and become monogamous. That speaks for itself" Luna replied "Logistically it will be a nightmare though. Jayde is the leader of her people and I can't see Abby leaving the Skaikru"

"Or Clarke" Raquel sighed "if it is meant to be it will be"

"Just like us" Luna wrapped her arms around her slender wife

"Just like us." Raquel agreed

The coach ride to the city outskirts was slow and those familiar with Polis in each coach took the time to point out important landmarks like museums and libraries that stored natural history items and promises were made to visit them. If not this trip then another time.

Lexa pointed out a large building which housed the Polis Guard, those responsible for upholding the law within the city and protecting it when the army was at war. Guards in similar uniforms as those who guarded the Homestead stood at attention at the front door. Instead of wearing red coats they wore dark blue.

Finally they reached the outskirts of the markets and they exited the coaches. Though their presence caused a ripple to go through the crowd no one approached them as Lexa ordered the coaches return at two to return them to the homestead. That gave them plenty of time to explore, make purchases and have some lunch.

Clarke was excited to explore the markets and eagerly took Lexa's hand as they stepped forward. The first thing she noticed was that all the stalls were not permanent fixtures. Lexa informed that a lot of the stands were owned by traders. The stands were extensions to carts so that the traders could travel around the land from clan to clan to trade their wares where they could. She claimed that while the markets were indeed large and popular they were doubly so now, traders and buyers alike attracted to Polis because they were there.

Well, more to their advantage Clarke mused as they passed by the food section first. They had no need for such purchases at the moment. Though it was pointed out they were doing a fair trade with restaurant owners and the likes. Traders selling meats, breads, cheeses, fruits and even something as simple as milk. Other traders were food vendors offering a meal. Clarke reminded Lexa she wanted to try a kebab and her wife nodded, promising to take her to a well-known place she visited regularly.

Soon they came to a stall that was selling shoes and Lexa immediately drew everyone's attention to it and led them over. The owner of the stall was an old man of Asian descent like Monty, though from different regions. He was dressed in old world clothes but they were worn, as Ryon's had been yesterday but clean. Obviously of the poorer class. He was most humbled and honored for them to be visiting his stall.

Lexa spoke with him respectfully. Asking after him and his family. She picked up a boot in her size, noting the weight, the thick rubber sole with the good grip. The boot itself would come to mid-calf and was done up by laces and straps so could be done up tight. The shoe was well padded and insulated with wool so it would be incredibly warm. Closer inspection showed it was of good quality and homemade. She wanted a pair for her and Clarke. When she asked the man for a price she was shocked.

"Sir no disrespect but you are selling yourself short." She advised "I would pay that for one pair"

"My eyesight poor, they are imperfect. I cannot sell for more" he stated calmly.

"They look perfect to me" Lexa frowned as the man appeared nervous

"I cannot. They are not branded. I cannot sell at brand price" he bit his lip and Lexa had a feeling there was something she was missing. It had started with Ryon and his parents yesterday. Now with the peddler. She let it go for now and haggled a bit of a fairer price from him. She would make a few enquires though to find out what was going on.

The others seemed to agree his shoes were of good quality but there were not sizes for all. The man pointed to a stall further down the row owned by his son in law.

He also advised them his wife and daughter had stalls for winter clothing, especially socks, hats and leg warmers. After trying on boots they made their purchases and continued on through the markets to see what else they could find.

They found the other boots and just about everyone got a pair. Those who didn't found something else at another stall. Lexa insisted Clarke got leg warmers that would protect her legs when walking through snow. Clarke insisted Lexa get a thick jacket as her cloak wasn't enough to keep her chest warm and she didnt want her catching a cold.

"I do not get sick" Lexa frowned at her

"You did not just say that" Clarke growled and dragged her towards a stall that was selling thick fur lined jackets, neck protectors and socks.

They didnt leave the stall until Clark was sure Lexa would be suitably warm. Lexa was so whipped she just stood there and took her punishment to the amusement of the others and her guards. Clarke herself bought a jacket and tried to convince her mother who stated she would prefer to take a Polis jacket back. Clarke just rolled her eyes and left it to Jayde to try and convince her otherwise.

The parcels were handed off to one of their guards who took them back to the waiting coaches while the others moved on. Other stalls were visited and Clarke bought little trinkets for friends who hadn't made it this trip. Like Harper and Miller. Lexa smiled, her wife always thought of others.

Finally Lexa led them to a nearby eatery which was a permanent structure in this part of Polis. The owners were of old world Turkish descent and were fantastic cooks. Not only did they do the best kebabs in town they also did breads, kebab skewers, pastries, salads and flavoured rice.

The place had a service area along the length of one wall with a kitchen visible behind. Many men were cooking while shouting and laughing. At the back end of the shop was a bar serving ale and all other available space was taken up by an assortment of different sized wooden tables and chairs.

They made their way over to a couple of remaining tables at the back, sorting themselves out amongst them. Lexa pointed out the board above the kitchen and the slightly yellowed pictures of the food they could choose. One by one they decided and trickled up to place their orders. Lexa got her and Clarke a kebab each. Lamb and beef respectively. They talked and laughed as they waited for their food, drinking their ale. Complementary baskets of Turkish bread were brought out by the owner who they thanked.

When Clarke finally had her kebab she was in heaven. It was so good and she willingly swapped with Lexa half way through so she could try the beef.

"I think I could eat here every day" Clarke sighed as she leant back and pat her stomach happily while rolling her eyes at Lexa who was scoffing more bread. "Jesus leave some for the others pig".

"Sha love" Lexa nodded and kept eating.

By the time they left the eatery they just about rolled out. They continued to walk around the markets until it was just about time to leave. Lexa made one final stop at a stall that was selling some different meats. She purchased what looked like dried out sausages.

"They are different spiced meats. Some mild and some hot. They are perfect as a snack, we will have some tonight with Ryon and his family before the festival. The rest we will have during the evening while drinking"

All the Skaikru were skeptical but were assured that as long as they stuck to the mild meats they would be fine. The ride back to the Homestead was filled with chatter about their purchases and what to expect from the night. Lexa wanted to talk to Ryon's parents. She was coming to believe she needed to pay the council a visit about what was going on. It seemed at some stage they had taken the step to protect their own interests as well as those of the wealthy. It was not on and she was going to put an end to it. She gave them reign to uphold her laws, not make their own.

Upon returning to the Homestead they all hurried off into their own rooms to spend some quiet time. Lexa led Clarke into their rooms and straight through to their bathroom. Clarke smiled, Lexa loved their baths together, ever since their shared baths at the healing pool. Who would have though the Commander liked to be held while bathing. Well and sleeping, or just sitting around in private.

They undressed each other while the water was running before slipping in. Lexa sighed as she relaxed back into her wife. Clarke merely smiled and pulled her in tighter, pressing a kiss to her head.

"You're like a little kid with a new toy sometimes Lex" Clarke chuckled and Lexa frowned.

"I don't understand"

"Never mind love, don't strain your brain" she whispered and kissed her to prevent any further talking.

* * *

Abby was taking a much needed hot shower. It had been a long few months and she wasn't as young as she used to be. She wasn't sure how big the hot water tank was in this place but she planned to use just about all of it. She had left Jayde reading a book on her bed with a kiss and a promise of more after her shower.

She was just rinsing out her hair when she felt a blast of cool air hit her and her eyes shot open wide at seeing Jayde standing there naked in front of her.

"Jayde" she squeaked trying to cover herself as the younger woman stepped in closer. She was absolutely gorgeous with not an ounce of fat on her and... All thought was cut off when Jaydes lips closed over her own. All thought process was cut off as she was pushed back against a wall and had a firm body pressed against her own. She should protest, they were supposed to be going slow. Oh who was she kidding. It was all she could do to wrap her arms around her soon to be lover and hold on.


	13. Ryon, markets and love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **After last nights episode which crushed us all we need a happy place. Please feel free to review or rant. I am listening.**

They were all waiting downstairs for Ryon and his family to arrive. Raven was having fun ragging on her about the noise emanating from her mothers bathroom. Clarke didn't want to think about it or the fact they hadn't come down yet.

She was thankful when the servant arrived just then showing in a star struck Ryon who was holding another bouquet of flowers and his rather shy timid parents. The room went quiet, Raven swallowing down her next teasing comment as Clarke stood and hurried over to the family, kneeling in front of the young boy.

"Hello Ryon"

"Hi" the boy murmured shyly and thrust the flowers forward towards her "these are for you"

Clarke took the flowers with a smile and gave them a complimentary sniff. Aware her wife was behind her she told the young boy

"Thank you Ryon, I love them. You could teach the Heda a thing or two about flower giving" she sent a teasing look at her wife who looked slightly startled before turning to his parents and requesting to speak to them. After assuring his parents he would be fine Ryon turned all his attention on the skaiprisa.

Clarke chatted away to Ryon about everything and nothing. He thanked her for the new clothes and she had to reassure him she wasn't embarrassed to be seen with him in public. Merely wanted them to be warm.

Luckily her mother and Jayde arrived, both looking a little flushed and if she wasn't wrong her mother was sporting a large hickey under her left ear. Clarke tried not to be amused by the sight but couldn't help it as Jayde scurried off to join in the serious conversation being held by Lexa and Ryons parents.

Her mother joined their conversation and after Ryon had greeted her with wide eyes Clarke gave him a tour of the ground floor. He was in awe of the library where there were lots of books. She even took him into the kitchen to meet all the staff.

He loved it all and chattered excitedly about it to his parents as he held Clarke's hand as they walked to the fair. It was amazing to watch all the delightful expressions that crossed his and his parents faces at the many sights and sounds of the festival.

The food was the biggest smash of everything. They wanted to try it all. Ryon's parents eventually told him enough when he wanted a second sundae. He was upset but understood. His tummy already felt funny.

Lexa played a lot of the games, winning a teddy bear for Ryon and one for Clarke. They both hugged it to their chests and smiled at their favourite woman. Well Clarke's favourite. Ryon loved his princess.

Eventually his eyes drooped and they headed back to the homestead to talk. When he fell asleep he was taken home by his parents.

Clarke saw them off from the front door, a carriage taking them back to their home. Closing the main door she returned down the hall to where the others waited only to find, Lexa, Luna and the other leaders missing. Clarke groaned. What now? After missing out on her wedding night last night she desperately needed Lexa.

"Where did they go?" She asked the room in general and it was her mother that answered.

"Lexa asked to talk to them. Something about the council" her mother shrugged from the couch she was sitting on. Clarke walked over to join her, sitting close.

"Lexa entrusts the council to look after her people while she is away. They seem to be taking advantage of that, creating a class division which Lexa forbids."

"Then God help those people when Lexa confronts them" Abby smiled and Clarke blew out a breath.

"I just hope she does it soon so we can get back to our honeymoon" Clarke grumbled then smiled as her mother flushed and looked away uncomfortable at the idea. "Speaking of, a birdy told me interesting noises were heard coming from your room and you look like you were attacked by an octopus"

"Funny" Abby muttered

"Do you care for her? Really care for her?" Clarke asked seriously and Abby nodded "you spent a lot of time trying to convince us it was friends"

"Denial mostly. Her reputation, not to mention I figure I'm not worthy of having a partner again" Abby sighed while picking at the nails of one hand with the other. Clarke gently reached out and covered her mothers hand with her own.

"You have a lot of love to give mum. You made a huge mistake with dad, I won't deny it still hurts, but I know it wasn't malicious and Jaha abused both your trust" Clarke informed and looked into her mothers eyes to see the sadness and misery there "I know you fought against the ruling. I know you fought against a lot of others. Jaha was power hungry and a certifiable nut case. I never thanked you for saving my life"

"Clarke-" Abby choked out but Clarke held up a hand.

"You gave me and the others a chance mum. I couldn't see it before. Didn't understand it. Jaha would have floated me and the others as soon as we turned 18. You gave us a chance" Clarke insisted "you have a chance too now. Jayde seems nice and she has changed her ways to be with you. Life is short mum, go for it"

Abby didn't answer verbally. She merely pulled Clarke into her embrace and they held on tight. None of the others approached, could see the discussion was deep and kept a respectful distance. Clarke and Abby still had a long way to go but the divide was closing.

Clarke finally excused herself saying it looked like Lexa would be in meetings most of the night and she would have to wait for her wedding night again. She called out her good nights and made her way up the stairs. It was only when Clarke was out of sight that Abby became aware of another presence and Raven plopped down in her place.

"Everything ok?" She asked and Abby had to smile. Despite their ups and downs Raven was the best friend she'd had since she lost Callie on their fall to earth.

"It's getting there" Abby nodded

"Good" Raven grinned "so tell me about Jayde" the younger brunettes eyes were lit with mischief "the way you were singing her praises earlier she must be good"

"Oh my god" Abby groaned and covered her blushing face with her hands much to Ravens amusement.

Lexa didn't get to bed until the early hours of the morning after her meetings with the other clan leaders. Clarke blinked awake long enough for Lexa to crawl naked into her arms and apologise. Clarke told her to just sort it so they could get back to their fun.

For some reason that meant Lexa was gone by the time she woke in the morning. Clarke groaned and blinked at the clock which read 8am.

Throwing back the covers she stumbled to her feet and into the bathroom where she had a soaking hot shower and let her fatigue wash away. Drying off she walked to the walk in robe and rose a brow when she noticed Lexa's Heda clothes missing. Oh she felt bad for the council, serious shit was likely going down.

She pulled on leggings under black cargo pants, layered some shirts before pulling on a hoodie and slipped into big combat boots. Looking out the window and seeing drizzle she grabbed her jacket on the way out and headed downstairs. She wasn't surprised to see her mother, Octavia and Lincoln up and enjoying a cooked breakfast. She was barely seated when Echo dragged in a groggy Bellamy.

By the time an omelette was placed in front of her with coffee Maya had dragged Jasper down which left Monty and Raven and Wick. If they weren't up soon they would have to catch up. They did their best to ignore that the clan leaders weren't there and headed out in coaches back to the markets. They met up with Raquel who informed them Luna thought they could be in meetings at least until lunch time. Heda wanted a lot of answers and look at a lot of records. People needed to be spoken to. Orders given to the guards.

Clarke decided she needed to buy something more substantial for her friends back home who couldn't come. The only thing that made sense to her was to purchase things to help them through the winter. Gloves, furs and jackets. She tried to spread out her business to as many of the vendors as she could get. When the others saw what she was doing they decided maybe buying their own warm furs for themselves and others wouldn't hurt. They purchased mainly wolf pelts or bear as they were warmest. Clarke asked each vendor to wrap them and send them back to the Homestead.

They were most agreeable and eager to please. One of their guards muttered at this rate she'd need to buy a cart and horse to take it all back in. She merely smiled and said she would discuss it with Lexa. She glared when she caught him rolling his eyes at another guard.

The rain let up after a short period and they enjoyed walking through more of the markets they hadn't seen the previous day. Clarke found a better art supply stall and had to prevent herself from buying the place out. Raven caught up with them and found a stall that was offering all different gadgets. She was in techno heaven and trying not to cry or laugh at their conditions. They left her and Wick to it.

They stopped at one stage at a place that did pastries for a snack and at the vendors insistence tried all types of different pastries each. Clarke left her with some coin despite her objections and they continued on. Maya found a stall with musical instruments. She'd had a guitar back in the mountain and looked over several before choosing one she liked and some fresh strings. She was amazed at its survival.

They found other vendors for lunch. Clarke was intrigued by a vendor that had baked potatoes stuffed with bacon, cheese, onion and cream. Some got spiced meat on sticks, others seafood. They strolled around Polis as the sun gave bursts through the clouds as they thinned out. Hopefully that meant there wouldn't be any rain for the festival tonight.

Returning to the homestead they found Lexa and the others were still not back. Clarke was determined to have a good time on her honeymoon, with or without her bride. So she dragged everyone to Lexa's family pub where they spent the afternoon drinking and laughing. Clarke mock growled at Lexa's cousin for spiking Lexa's milkshakes but she firmly denied any wrong doing.

It was dinner time before Lexa and the others turned up, dressed modern to find all the others well into their cups and needing more food. Lexa didn't mind as she received a passionate kiss from her houmon. Abby told Jayde not even to think about it, she wasn't that drunk. Raquel just laughed and kissed Lunas cheek, the only sober one there.

"Is everything sorted?" Clarke asked when she pulled away and saw the flash of anger in her wife's eyes.

"For now. They tried to deny it but I ordered a lot of records be brought by high end shops that told the truth. I gave them until we leave to contact all traders and correct wrongs or I'd have their heads"

"They are lucky you didn't demand it straight away"

"They know this too" Lexa nodded "I reminded the head guards of their duties too. All are equal. They are to report directly to me now. Any more deceit and I will dissolve this council and choose a new one"

"Can you do that?" Clarke asked surprised

"Who will stop me?" Lexa asked "it's why I took Luna, Jayde and the others to show I had their support"

"Sexy and smart" Clarke kissed her again and Lexa's lips twitched in mirth

"And you, aI hodness, are well into your cups"

"Would serve you right if I was too drunk for sex tonight" Clarke claimed "payback for the last two nights"

"And that's the cue to order some food" Abby stated slipping off her stool rather unsteadily "time to go upstairs"

They staggered their way up the stairs and Lexa's family declared they would put on a smorgasbord that night. Several people were in need of sobering up. They started with breads to start soaking up the alcohol. Non alcoholic beverages were brought out too. Meats, potatoes, pastas and vegetables. By the time they rolled out the door with a full belly they were more sober than drunk.

They enjoyed the fair again, watching the performances, dances and acrobats. They saw Ryon and his family again who had returned. Clarke gave the boy a big hug. Lexa took them all to the pie stand for desert, ensuring that way the family had some food. She spoke to the parents saying she was attempting to right the wrongs and if things didn't change soon they were to let her know.

They left the festival early, there wasn't anything they hadn't seen but they needed to show their faces and show respect every night. Once at the homestead a now sober Clarke called goodnight to the others and dragged a smirking Lexa upstairs behind her, ignoring the cat calls and laughs and her mothers mortification.

Once in the privacy of their rooms Clarke practically attacked Lexa in her need to consume the brunette. Not that Lexa minded. It had been too many nights since she had Clarke spread beneath her. Clarke never gave in easily and this time was no exception as they fought for dominance with lips and tongue.

They practically tore their jackets from each other's shoulders and dropped them at the door. Lexa would manage to push Clarke so many steps towards the bedroom, before Clarke managed to spin her and shove her a few steps. Lexa growled and cupping her houmons buttocks lifted so that Clarke could wrap her legs around her.

"You're back" Clarke whispered.

"Is fine" Lexa shoved her against the lounge wall, pushing into her and arching her hips to rub against Clarke who groaned. "Let me show you how fine"

"Fuck" Clarke cried out

"That the idea" Lexa smirked spinning them away from the wall and towards their bedroom. She didn't stop until she dropped Clarke on the bed. She waited for her wife to crawl backwards up the bed until she was lying amongst before reaching for her shoes, growling as the lace ups took time to undo before kicking off her own simple slip ons as Clarke lay panting on the bed watching.

Lexa shucked her jumper and jeans too before crawling up and over the blonde.

"Hello Mrs Griffin" she whispered "you're so beautiful"

"Hello Mrs Griffin yourself" Clarke beamed curling a hand around her wife's neck and one at the small of her back. "I do believe it's you who is the beauty"

"I am honoured to carry your name" Lexa whispered giving in to Clarke's pull and laying fully on her. "Ai hod yu in"

"I love you too" Clarke whispered as Lexa took her mouth with a gentle reverence that brought tears to her eyes but did not spill. The kiss soon deepened, their passion burning bright and all consuming as they struggled to remove clothes between frantic kisses and searching hands.

Clarke gasped arching high, fingers threading into dark hair as pouty lips sealed around a nipple and sucked strongly. A breathy moan escaped when fingers pinched the nipple not being consumed by said lips, followed by a cry when teeth bit then a tongue soothed. Wet heat soaked Clarke's thighs and bedsheets the same time they coated Lexa's belly as she moved from one breast to the other and back to the first. Clarke begged and pleaded and Lexa barely gave an inch as she worshipped Clarke's body with mouth and hands.

Finally though Lexa moved down between her thighs and Clarke looked down to meet green eyes as a pink tongue flicked out to lick her from bottom to top. Clarke cried out arching high, causing Lexa to hold her down with her arms.

"Hmm you taste of the finest nectar of the gods" Lexa whispered and swirled her tongue around Clarke again, delighting in her taste, knowing she will never get enough. She held Clarke still, mindful of the blondes cries above her as she drank her share, taking time to send her tongue deep inside, then withdrawing to lap and suck up all the juices. She swirled her tongue across Clarke's clit then pressed her mouth close to suck and nibble on it. Every time Clarke got close she would pull away, feathering her touches, teasing, before diving in again.

The third time she did it Clarke told her if she wanted any reciprocation she better get the fuck to it and make her come already. Lexa surged up her body then, kissing her passionate and letting Clarke taste her own juices. She searched and found Clarke's opening and sent two fingers deep. Straddling her lovers thigh she pressed her own clit to a smooth thigh and used her hip on the back of her hand to push her fingers inside Clarke in a slow but strong rhythm that soon had her wife moaning.

Lexa loved fucking her wife, just hearing her, watching her made her own pleasure skyrocket and as her swollen clit dragged along Clarke's thigh stimulating it she had no problems in keeping up with Clarke. She felt her stomach tightening in pleasure the same time she felt Clarke's internal muscle fluttering around her fingers. She pulled out of the kiss and pressed her brow to Clarke's.

"Look at me" she husked desperately and saw Clarke's eyes pop, saw the amazing blue gaze up at her adoringly "I love you houmon. Cum for me" she begged sending her fingers deep and curling them as her thumb found the blondes clit. Clarke screamed, but never took her eyes from Lexa as muscles clamped tight around fingers, pulsing over and over.

Lexa fell over the edge herself, a strangled cry leaving her mouth, the emotions that swamped her body bringing tears to her eyes. Clarke witnessed this and cupped her cheeks. Eyes searching each other's as they came down together, breathing harsh. Lexa leant in again and softly kissed Clarke. "I love you so much. You are my heart and soul"

"And you are mine" Clarke murmured, wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck as she buried her face into her shoulder. They held each other for long minutes, Clarke gathering her strength and getting ready before she flipped Lexa smoothly, grinning down at the startled brunette and leant in to kiss her. "My turn". Lexa gulped, her eyes going dark. Clarke grinned evilly and latched onto her pulse point making the brunette hiss.

"Mine" Clarke growled and sucked harder. She didn't care if she left a mark, Lexa was hers. "You don't get to leave this bed until I say so"

"Yes Clarke" Lexa's breath hitched as the mark began to sting and Clarke pulled away with a pop.

"I mean it. No training tomorrow. You stay in bed. I'll make love to you all morning instead" Clarke's searching gaze met her own wide eyed one.

"Sha" Lexa croaked, swallowing hard and blinking back tears again, liking the idea very much. Clarke smiled gently and leant in to kiss away the tears from both eyes before taking her lips gently in a promise and starting them on a slower more gentle round. When they came together the tears flowed again, emotions overwhelming. Clarke still awed by the softer gentler side of Lexa and as they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs she made a promise to herself that no one would hurt her Lexa, not if she was around to prevent it.


	14. Tattoos and Fishing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

By the time they made it downstairs just before lunch the next day there was no doubting they'd had a very passionate belated wedding night. Both looked tired but satisfied and both were walking gingerly. Despite wearing a scarf Lexa couldn't hide the massive hickey on her neck and Clarke couldn't contain her smirk.

They ate a feast of sandwiches before someone asked what the plans were for the day.

"I have an appointment with my tattooist at one" Lexa stated and noting the time stood. "Those who are interested can come. Otherwise you are free to your own devices"

Octavia stood, she had been waiting for a while now to get her tattoo and Lincoln would not talk her out of it. No one else seemed interested but Clarke stood.

"Clarke?" Her mother questioned.

"I am SkaiKwin. It is expected. I at least need one to show my rank like Lexa's"

"It is not necessary" Lexa assured

"But the people would respect me more" Clarke stated and Lexa nodded. Respect shone from her own eyes at the decision.

"Very well, let us go. I reserved all his artists. They are very talented if any of you change your mind." She informed the others before she, Clarke and Octavia left.

Octavia bounced like a little girl in excitement at the idea, Clarke was trying to keep down her lunch at the thought as they entered the shop and four burley men covered from head to toe greeted them.

"Xander" Lexa shook his arm grounder style.

"Heda, an honour as always" he turned to Clarke next and bowed his head "Skaiprisa"

"Hi" Clarke squeaked and Xander's eyebrow rose as he looked at Lexa.

"She is nervous but determined to get one to show her rank". Xander nodded.

"SkaiKwin. I won't promise it won't hurt but not as much as you probably expect." He pointed to a younger dark haired man "Gavon will do your tattoo. He is very good. He will design you a nice two band tattoo for your arm"

"SkaiKwin it will be my honour" Gavon may be huge but his voice was gentle and immediately settle Clarke somewhat "shall we go to my desk to design a pattern?"

"Ok" she smiled and squeezed Lexa's hand before leaving with him. She sat at his table as they discussed ideas. As long as it was two bands representing her rank it could have any pattern. Large or small. She decided on one that would go around the centre of her bicep. They appeared as lightning strikes representing her status from the Skai. Outlines only. Between the two bands would be the sun, the moon and a star. If it looked half as good on her arm as it did on paper it would look awesome.

When the time came for the tattoo itself Clarke was pleasantly surprised. It hurt, more of a sting, but not anything she couldn't handle. She'd had worse.

She turned to the others to see that Octavia was getting one on her right shoulder and was talking with her artist through the whole thing. No signs of pain.

Lexa was laying on her back, a towel covering her for modesty while Xander worked on her left chest area. That had to hurt more but Lexa showed no signs of pain. Clarke wondered what she was getting. Clarke was surprised when forty minutes later Gavon said she was done and lead her to a buffed mirror. She gasped in delight at the tattoo. It looked awesome. She hugged the man and said she would definitely come to her for more tattoos.

It was only as she studied it further she realised her mistake. Her armband only represented the skaikru when she was also Trikru.

"Is something wrong SkaiKwin?" Gavon asked worriedly

"It's a wonderful tattoo Gavon but I realised it represents the Skai only. I need something to represent the Trikru also" she turned to him with a frown and saw him studying the pattern while rubbing his chin.

"I could incorporate a tree in it. The trunk below with branches and canopy spreading out the top" he went to his desk and she followed. He used his old sketch and drew a tree with roots and trunk below and branches and canopy above. It wasn't big and overpowering but it showed the Trikru was as important to her as the Skai. With a few more edits she was ready to add to her tattoo and returned to her chair.

Lexa saw this and raised her head in surprise.

"Another one Houmon? Hooked already?"

"Adding to it. The band symbolises the skaikru too much. I am adding a tree for the trikru" she informed and Lexa was so quiet for so long Clarke became restless.

"You honour me and my people well houmon" Lexa stated and Clarke blushed. Octavia snorted and whispered something to her artist that had them both laughing.

"Shut it Octavia or I will tell Lincoln you are flirting" Clarke growled while glaring at the girl. Octavia's jaw dropped in shock before she shut her mouth tight. She turned back to Lexa and reminded "And they are our people now."

Lexa's return look had her blushing again.

They didn't leave the shop for another couple of hours. Lexa had still to show Clarke her tattoo claiming it was a surprise. Clarke and Octavia spoke excitedly about their tattoos, O having a wicked one over her right shoulder. They were instructed to go home and have a cool shower before treating their tattoos. Clarke was hoping to shower with Lexa so she could see the tattoo.

Upon arriving at the Homestead the others were there waiting after a quiet day in. Abby was the first one up with Lincoln and Raven wanting to see the tattoos. O went first as she was beyond excited to show hers off. Lincoln looked with admiration, Bellamy was unsure but the others decided it was cool. O dragged Lincoln upstairs for her shower.

Clarke was next, sliding off her jumper and pulling up her sleeve to reveal her tattoo.

"It's big" Abby muttered only for Jayde to slide her arm around her shoulders in comfort

"Actually it's relatively small compared to most warrior tattoos. It is also unique. I see Skaikru and Trikru represented well" Jayde nodded.

"Thanks"

"Did it hurt?" Maya asked

"Stung more than anything. Nothing too bad"

"It looks wicked" Jasper grinned

"My wife chose well" Lexa nodded and took her hand "come we must shower"

"How convenient" Raven chuckled "we haven't seen yours yet"

"And you will not. Mine is on my chest and only for Clarke to see" she stated "we will be down In time to go to the festival"

"An early night my friend. Tomorrow we go fishing on my boats. I feel it will be a good day to sail" Luna revealed

That brought a large smile to Lexa's face. She loved fishing on Luna's boats.

"Sha, it has been too long"

On the way upstairs Clarke asked questions about fishing. Lexa answered them the best she could until they made it to the bathroom and started to undress. Clarke kept an eye on Lexa, waiting for her tattoo to be revealed but Lexa took her time, leaving her shirt until after she set the right temperature for the shower. When she did see it her jaw dropped, it was huge and covered from her sternum, across the top of her breast to her armpit and up to her clavicle. The top half of the tattoo was her name in trigedasleng. Klark, and it was done in cursive writing. Beneath it was the mythical creature of a Gryffon. Clarke Griffin. Surrounding the name were stars, representing where she came from.

"Well?" Lexa asked

"It's beautiful. You got my name"

"Sha" Lexa smiled and stepped into the shower stall, offering her hand. Clarke took it and stepped in after her. She shivered when the tepid water hit her. They needed it though to help stop the bleeding. All thoughts of showing Lexa how much she loved the tattoo went out the window with how cold the water was. They showered quickly, cuddling under the spray to keep warm until Clarke couldn't stand it anymore and had to get out. They helped to dry each other down and then treat each other's tattoo with the cream given.

Once dressed they spent some quiet time sitting in their lounge and watching the ocean while just snuggling on the couch. It was just good to have some down time to themselves. Even if it was only for an hour before they headed back downstairs.

They left for the festival early, spending more time walking around, showing their faces. They ate their dinner from different vendors, Clarke deciding on another kebab while Lexa ate a burger with gusto. Clarke was sure she married a pig. Of course no meal was complete without pie and Clarke wondered if the woman who made them ever slept with all the pies she made.

It was nine when they all headed back to their accomodation. Luna had given orders that anyone that wanted to learn about fishing to be at the docks by six in the morning. There were a lot of grumbles at the ungodly hour before they made their ways to their rooms.

Clarke and Lexa undressed each other as was their ritual, in between kisses and gentle caresses. Clarke made sure their tattoos were clean and well dressed before they crawled into bed. After last nights love fest she just wanted sleep. She opened her arms to Lexa, still amused her wife liked to cuddle and soon fell into a deep sleep.

In the mean time Luna returned to her Inn she owned and ordered several of her crew to sober themselves up and be at the docks by five to ready the boats to take the Heda and SkaiKwin out. The crew knew and order when they heard one and hastily ordered water and a feed.

"It should be an interesting day tomorrow" Raquel stated as she slid into bed and into her wife's arms. Luna accepted her easily, rolling the younger woman beneath her with a smirk. "Insatiable" Raquel rolled her eyes

"Only for you" Luna dipped her head and kissed her soundly "let's hope no one gets seasick from the Skaikru"

"I'm sure if you give them your usual concoction they will be fine" Raquel gasped as Luna pushed a knee between her own and rubbed a thigh to where she was already slick and waiting. "Luna"

"Hmmm?" Luna murmured as she kissed her way down a delicate throat.

"Fuck"

"I thought you'd never ask" Luna growled and descended lower.

Jayde lay flat on her back gasping for air as she stared stunned up at the ceiling. Abby kissed her way back up her body and then took her mouth in a deep kiss, tongue plunging deep so that she could taste herself on Abby's tongue. She groaned.

"You Ok?" Abby asked with a smirk

"Ask me when I can think" Jayde groaned as limp as a noodle. Abby laughed feeling pretty proud of herself. Tonight had been the first time she had taken the initiative, turning the table on Jayde and showing her lover she may be new to loving women but she was a quick study. "No one has done that to me in a long time"

"What?" Abby asked stunned, and slightly proud.

"It is too intimate for me for one night." Jayde shrugged and Abby was blown away. She went to ask why but Jayde silenced her "Questions for another time. We must sleep and be up in just over seven hours" a hand slid low across Abby's belly and she sucked in a startled breath. "But before that it's my turn"

"God yes" Abby bucked as knowing fingers slid between her thighs.

Clarke and Lexa were up early and waiting. Clarke was having real trouble holding back yawns though as they were served toasted bread with fruit spread for breakfast. Others came in here and there until finally everyone was eating. Lexa was happy to see Flynn and Bellamy seemed to be becoming good acquaintances. She was sure they could learn a lot off each other. She even believed she heard Flynn invite him and Echo to the Caves and was discussing how not everyone lived in caves, just some.

It was 5.50 when they made their way out into the brisk morning air, the sun just peaking over the water on the horizon to show the cloud free day. There was no wind and the ocean appeared calm. The perfect day for boating as they made it to the docks. Luna and Raquel and their crew treated them warmly. They had their old world engine boats ready, three in all. Raven was fascinated by them and how they kept them running.

Lexa, Clarke, Luna, Jayde, Abby, Raquel, Raven and Wick went on one boat. The rest split up between the other two and soon they were heading out. The Skaikru had experienced nothing like floating on water. Raven said it didn't even compare to space walks.

Clarke and Raven fell instantly in love with being out on the sea. Wick and Abby needed a bit of convincing. Because it was so flat they ventured out of the sound but within sight of land to try for bigger fish. One boat dropped large pots on the way, for lobster they were told, they would be pulled tonight for a good meal hopefully.

The rods appeared to be in very good condition for their age as they settled on an area where Luna knew there was a shelf that dropped down. Lexa helped Luna set up the lines with Raquel, the three of them working easily. They were soon baited and out in the water, all different sizes. Then they waited. They took turns on catching some smaller fish, Clarke punching the air when she pulled in a decent sized fish. Oh yeah she liked this.

"We will need to visit Luna often" she told Lexa just as Raven pulled in another and high fives Wick.

Not long after the action started, a bell on a rod started jangling and Luna and Lexa raced for it. Luna picked up the rod and waited for a bit before flicking some hidden switch and pulling back on the rod which bent almost double. Lexa meanwhile put on some gloves and put a belt around her waist that snapped onto the rod and would help her hold it. She took the rod from Luna and the fight was on.

Clarke never knew fighting a fish would be so exhausting. Lexa and Luna took turns along with one of the deckhands. The battle raged for nearly half an hour and all three were exhausted by the time they pulled a fish bigger than anything she'd even seen on board. Clarke felt her heart flutter as she saw the grin on her wife's face as she inspected the giant.

"I think I will stick with the smaller fish" Raven stated and Clarke agreed. She gave her wife a congratulatory kiss before letting her celebrate. They all caught several fish, happy with their accomplishments before they spent time just cruising on the water. One boat headed in after Jasper got sea sick despite drinking the potion to aid this. They doubted they would get him on water any time soon.

It was late morning when they went in with their catches and met men on the docks from the factories who off loaded the fish, exclaiming over the large one Lexa caught. Lexa ordered it be cut up and given to the people for free in the poorer section of the city. She doubted any changes had been made for compensation by the council yet.

Warm showers were needed after a long morning on the water and Clarke enjoyed nothing more than a long relaxing bath with Lexa.

After their bath Clarke checked on Jasper who was feeling better after being on dry land but wasn't up for eating anything yet. He'd had some ginger tea to settle his stomach before going for a lay down.

They returned to Costia's families restaurant for a late lunch, telling of their morning exploits. Much fun and laughter was shared as most of the busy lunch rush hour was gone. They lingered after they had eaten and shared small talk. Costia's mother sharing tales about Lexa pre Heda and while still in training. Clarke had to wipe the tears from her eyes on several occasions she laughed so hard. By the time they left with a promise to return one last time prior to departing their cheeks and stomachs were hurting from laughter.

"I can't believe you helped in the restaurant" Monty chuckled

"They insisted. Though once I was called I had to stop" Lexa smiled sadly "I missed it"

"Hedas life is not her own. Always her people" Flynn nodded "it is the same with all leaders but more so with you"

"Put your people first Flynn, choose with your head and you will be a fine leader"

"Never ignore your heart though" Clarke informed. "A leader without a heart is ruthless, like the Ice Queen. Ruling with fear"

"Sha Skaikwin" Flynn nodded and Clarke sighed. She really hated that name.

"It's Clarke among friends Flynn. I hate that name."

"It is your title" Lexa frowned and Clarke shrugged

"I actually prefer Skaiprisa if I had to choose"

"Be lucky it isn't Skaiheda" Raven teased and Clarke flipped her off. They made their way straight to Lexa's families Inn, sitting around and sharing drinks and being merry before stumbling drunk out into the festival to find food and sober up.

They stayed late before Lexa declared they needed to head back. She wished to train in the morning after going several days without. She needed to ensure she kept fit. They made their way back to their respective accomodation to call it a night.

For the next few days Lexa had them training every morning and in the afternoon she showed them different parts of the city. Raven was fascinated with the wave generators and wind turbines. Clarke was shown museums and galleries and was in heaven. She was so inspired she started to paint and sketch at night after the festivals wound down.

Others loved the libraries and got lost in all the books. Abby went back to the hospital and the merchant that sold medications and medical supplies and with Lexa's help set up trade.

They even went to some old war museums that showed history repeated itself in the old world, their wars becoming more and more violent. Nothing changed but now the wars were smaller, between the clans before Lexa formed the coalition.

The scale of the world had many wondering how many other survivors were out there. No one could tell.

Everyone was having a blast. And then...


	15. Tragedy and Hot sex

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **hope you enjoy any mistakes are my own please review**

Lexa was standing watching the Skaikru train. They had gotten a lot better in their two weeks at Polis and their daily training of the last few days. Good enough that they could defend themselves in a situation until someone could help them out. Octavia was coming along leaps and bounds too and Echo was gaining strength every day after her ordeal in the Mountain.

She looked over to where Jayde was allegedly teaching Abby how to shoot the bow. It looked like it was more of an excuse to get up close and personal to her. She was never taught to shoot that way. Shaking her head with a smirk she turned to watch her wife sparring with Octavia.

Her wife was one hell of a warrior. Lexa had watched her learn at a phenomenal rate, so much so that Lexa suspected she had her own commander powers. She wasn't great with a bow, no better than the others anyway, but she was good with Luna's staff and excelled with a sword. Well enough that she had been sparring with O for the last couple of days and holding her own.

At this rate she would have to get Clarke to spar with Indra and tell her General not to hold back. She could hear the two friends verbally sparring as well and had to smile. Octavia, Raven and the rest of Clarkes friends were going to keep her on her toes.

A small disturbance to her left caught her attention and she turned to see two large warriors from the main gate heading towards her with a purposeful stride, bodies tense, faces stoic. Every sense she possessed heightened and her smile fled. She slid off the fence she had been sitting on and Lexa slipped away to be replaced by Heda. Everything inside her screamed something had happened as the two men paused in front of her.

"Heda" they bowed their heads respectfully and one stepped forward slightly, looking apprehensive.

"What is it?" She questioned

"A messenger from the Lake clan arrived with news" she saw him flick a look towards where Jayde was and Lexa turned to where her friend was still oblivious and teasing her partner who seemed to have shot an arrow only several feet in front of them. "They were attacked"

"What?" Lexa seethed as her blood boiled and dread settled in her stomache like lead "what village?"

"All of them" came the reply and Lexa shot the men surprised looks. No army was big enough to wipe out a whole district except

"Azgeda" she hissed between her teeth and the men nodded

"Sha Heda. A surprise attack at night. Some tried to flee into the surrounding woods but were chased down. The messenger says they survived by piling into boats" he seemed distressed by revealing the news and Lexa could not blame him as he continued. "The Ice nation killed all who did not make it into the boats. They destroyed livestock, crops and houses. There is nothing left. He says refugees are on the way here, about 200. Two hundred and fifty at most. Most are injured, some gravely. They should be here by noon"

250 left. From all those villages? It was an annihilation. Lexa's blood boiled.

"Jaydes mother?" She asked and growled when he shook his head. "Find as many warriors as you can through the city. Send out an escort. Go to the hospitals, get as many healers as you can to the gate to assist the critically injured to the hospitals. Send a messenger to the Chancellor, I will hold council tonight"

"Sha Heda" he stated but did not move and seemed nervous. Lexa knew there was more coming and he didnt want to deliver it.

"What is it?"

"The messenger said the Ice Queen sent you a message" he looked shifty and Lexas eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What? Speak true." She warned, barely containing the boiling rage inside her

"She will return when the ice melts and take what's rightfully hers" he paused and swallowed hard, noticing the white knuckled grip the Heda had on her training sword "and to not get used to the blonde as she plans to use her head as a trophy"

Fury whipped through Lexa's veins and her battle cry ripped from her throat as she pulled her sword and swung, her knuckles white. The big man in front of her closed his eyes and waited for the death blow. He knew it would be dangerous delivering the message. The blow never came though and he opened his eyes in surprise. His Adam's apple bobbled when he saw the blade against his throat.

"Heda" he croaked. He could see the fury in her eyes as she snarled at him. Another cry escaped her throat as she grabbed her knife, spun and flung it thirty yards into a knot in a nearby tree, reminding all there as they stared at their furious Heda why she was the best warrior in the world.

"Go" she ordered "Do as I bade. Send messengers to the other clans not present here. There will be no more neutrals in war. They are either with me and a peaceful alliance or I will consider them with the Ice Clan. They have two weeks to join us at Camp Jaha" she took a step back.

"Sha Heda" and with that the men turned and left as quickly as they deemed dignified.

Lexa turned back to the others who stood frozen in place knowing something had just taken place. Her distressed eyes met Clarkes which seemed to snap her wife out of her stupor and within moments Clarke was running for her. Lexa needed to feel Clarke safe in her arms and took two steps forward before catching Clarke to her and holding her as tight as she could. She would keep Clarke safe. No way would she allow anything to happen to her love.

"What is it? What's wrong Lex?" Clarke asked holding the brunette tight, still startled by her wife's anger and battle cry. Dread sat heavy in her stomach as she figured something had happened.

"War" Lexa croaked out and felt Clarke stiffen "the Ice Nation attacked Jayde's clan. Many have perished, including Jayde's mother" Lexa pulled back and stared down into agonised blue eyes "They destroyed everything as a declaration of intent. Killed everyone who didnt escape onto the lake in boats"

"Everyone?" Clarke was aghast

"Everyone. The Ice nation shows no mercy" Lexa informed "they didnt this time. Every man woman and child who didn't get on a boat would have been cut down. Livestock were slaughtered, fields and villages burned"

"All the villages? Not just Jayde's?" Clarke was aghast. She had seen many things since she was here but that was a new low. A new depravity. To strike down children!

"All." Lexa confirmed "all that is left of the Lake clan are Jayde and the refugees that will be arriving around noon. We need to inform Jayde, it's best your mother stays too, though I will need her help later as many refugees are critically injured"

"Are we going to war now?" Clarke asked and Lexa shook her head

"No. The Ice Queen has retreated. This was merely a taunt. She knows we can't go to war during winter, we would lose warriors to the weather as much as blade" Lexa sighed "we wait until after the winter thaw"

"Then we will have time to train the Skaikru in swords. Strategise. I'm sure Raven can make a few things that will go boom too" Clarke nodded and sighed seeing determination settling across her wife's shoulders. "You need to tell Jayde"

"She will know the second I either approach her or call her name" Lexa sighed as they pulled apart and she looked around for her friend. Their group had combined a short distance away and she felt a hand slip into hers and looked at her wife.

"Together" Clarke informed "We are one now, and though you may lead on the battle field I am here to help you in all other matters."

Lexa nodded and together they walked over to the others. Lexa kept her gaze down to avoid looking at Jayde until she was close enough to offer her friend some comfort. They paused in front of the group and Lexa looked around at all the solemn faces.

"Heda what happened?" It was Luna who asked. Of course it was Luna.

"The Ice Nation happened" Lexa grated harshly and heard the disapproving murmurs "a night raid on many villages at once. Killing, destroying and burning crops and houses. Nothing remains"

"Villages plural?" Rio asked shocked "it would take an enormous army. Their whole army. They would have needed to have been planning for months. Before the Mountain"

"Yes. Villages plural. Nearly the whole clan. Only 200 or so survive" Lexa sighed at everyone's shocked gasp "and yes. This was a declaration of intent. She wants to be Commander and she believes she can do it with force"

"What Clan?" Flynn asked slightly panicked and fearing for his family. Lexa felt the squeeze of the hand Clarke was holding and looked at her. She shook her head at her wife's silent question if she wanted to her to do it. She was Heda. It was up to her. Clarke nodded before turning and capturing her mothers concerned gaze. She could only try and portray her sympathy the best she could and saw her mothers eyes go wide with understanding.

Lexa looked up and with a broken heart looked at her friend from the Lake Clan. She saw Jayde stiffen and automatically take a step back as denial radiated from her and her stoic mask started to shatter.

"No" Jayde croaked

"I am sorry my friend" Lexa took a step forward. Luckily so did Luna as she caught Jayde along with Abby as their friends legs gave out and she crumbled to the ground. Lexa rushed forward with Clarke as everyone watched heart broken for the woman they had come to call friend.

Lexa knelt on one knee in front of Jayde and watched as she struggled to gather her emotions while Abby held her tightly, Luna hovering close in case a firm hand was needed again. Lexa waited until Jayde finally looked up anguish evident in her gaze. But anger and resolution was also clear.

"My mother?" Jayde asked and growled when Lexa shook her head. Abby could only hold her closer as her heart broke for her lover. Lexa decided to give her purpose.

"We go to war when the Ice melts and when I have the cold bitch tied to a pole you can drive the dagger through her Icy heart" she promised and Jayde nodded before looking at Abby.

"I need to go to my people" Jayde informed her partner and Abby nodded

"Your people are on the way here" Lexa informed "they will arrive at noon. We will need all hands on deck to help them. Abby we will need your skills as a surgeon for those critically injured"

"Of course" Abby nodded

"Clarke will help" she informed and Clarke nodded. Wherever she was needed as Lexa continued "I will be holding Council tonight. The councillors need to be informed. All clan leaders will need to be there" she informed and Clarke nodded, knowing she was included "6pm sharp. I am announcing war come winter thaw. No neutral parties allowed. You are for the alliance or with the Ice Nation"

She stood after dropping that bombshell as everyone stared at her. Neutrality had always been allowed before. But it wasn't a hard decision really. Heda's fair rule or oppression through fear and slavery. Everyone startled as Lexa once again drew her sword and looked around their group.

"Echo" she called "Step forward"

"Lexa" Clarke jumped up worried what her wife was about to do but paused when Lexa shot her a look to stand down. She did so only because there was no real anger in the gaze, she was not going to take anything out on the woman.

Bellamy tried to step in front of Echo but she touched his arm gently.

"It's Ok Bel. She's not going to hurt me" she promised and looked at her Heda as she stepped around her lover and stepped forward. "I know what you are going to ask Heda."

"Then you better have the right answer" Lexa shot back not lowering her sword "Who has your allegiance Echo of the Ice People, me or your Queen"

"My allegiance is with you and anyone else against the Queen" Echo stated evenly as she bowed before Lexa "I owe Bellamy a life debt but he also has my love. My life is with the Skaikru which is now merged with the Trikru. I no longer consider myself from the Ice Nation and I have much information for you Heda that will allow you to win this war."

"Good. You will attend the meeting tonight. Tell me all you know" Lexa instructed her, staring deep into her eyes as she had spoken and believing it to be the truth.

"Sha Heda" Echo nodded rising and Lexa turned back to Jayde who was back on her feet but gripping Abby's hand tight. Jayde's eyes and face showed her turmoil and Lexa stepped towards her taller friend reaching up to grip a shoulder.

"We will avenge your mother and people my friend. We will settle the refugees in Polis then you and what remains of your warriors shall come to Camp Jaha where we will train and plot our revenge. The Ice Nation needs to return via your lands. I am sure your knowledge in our planning will give us an advantage."

"As you wish Heda" Jayde nodded, her voice dull with grief.

"Lets return to the the Homestead for our warrior clothes" she informed the others including Skaikru. They were all in this now as she turned to the other waiting warriors and seconds. She could see their eagerness to help in any way so she called out.

"The Ice Nation has attacked the Lake Clan unprovoked. Most have been killed, their villages destroyed." She paused as shocked murmurs went around the crowd "about two hundred refugees are on their way to Polis and will be arriving shortly. Anyone with medical knowledge head to the main gates as there are many injured. The rest of you set up a camp here on the archery field." She looked at Jayde as she was going to protest. "Its only temporary until I can talk to Inn owners about taking in the refugees and ascertain tonight the availability of housing."

"Sha Heda" Jayde nodded in deference.

"Come let us go now" she ordered her friends and after they all had put away their training gear they headed back to the Homestead in a neat little protective circle around Jayde.

Upon entering the Homestead Lexa called out to her head servant to organise the coaches and have them ready ASAP. He nodded, hiding his curiosity behind his professional mask, as he hurried towards the stables to advise the stable hands.

When they reached the safety of their rooms it was only then that Lexa let her distress show again. That people had been slaughtered in the Ice Queens game of one upmanship sickened her and she swore this time she was going to end it. She should have ended the bitches life when she killed Costia.

A gentle hand came down on her shoulder and Lexa spun looking into concerned blue eyes. She realised she must have zoned out and her wife had been calling her name. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her Houmon while crashing their lips together in a kiss that was harsh and desperate. Clarke moaned at the onslaught and cupped her face, tenderly stroking her cheeks with her thumbs and allowing herself to be plundered.

Lexa wasn't gentle at all, backing Clarke into the lounge wall with a thud as she nipped at her lips with rough teeth causing the blonde to whimper. Lexa pushed her slightly taller body into Clarke's, pinning her against the wall as her mouth started a trail across a smooth jaw and down a slender throat. She bit down firmly on Clarke's pulse point and sucked the skin into her mouth.

Clarke merely tilted her head to give better access and held Lexas head. Whatever form of comfort Lexa needed. She couldn't deny it was hot though, not that Lexa had never been rough before, but not this rough as she gasped as her top was shredded and marauding lips headed south across her chest. Her bra was pushed up out of the way as Lexa attacked her breasts next while her rough palms slid over her skin at her waist, then slid around the front to the button on her jeans.

Clarke had only meant to reassure Lexa, let her know she was here for her. She never dreamt that reassurance would turn into a hard fuck up against the lounge room wall as her arousal exploded and she fought to catch up, pulling at Lexa's clothes frantically. Lexa's shirt met the same fate as her own, seems ripping under urgent hands, breast binding pushed down. Clarke was pretty sure she ruined the zip on Lexa's jeans.

When both jeans hit the floor they kicked them away after stepping out of it. Clarke sort Lexa's mouth hungrily while shoving underwear down. Her own underwear met the same fate as her shirt. Before Clarke could blink she was being lifted by the back of her thighs and with a squeak she could do nothing but wrap her legs around Lexa's waist as she was carried towards the bedroom.

They made plenty of stops along the way, at a table, the door frame, back of a sofa. By the time they reached the bed Clarke's arousal had coated Lexa's stomach and Lexa's was running down her thighs. It was not going to be a prolonged coming together as they fell on the bed, legs intertwined. Lexa pressed her thigh against Clarkes wet heat, growling when she felt the warmth indicating her lovers arousal. Clarke cried out and arched against her as Lexa bore down finding her own relief on Clarkes thigh.

Lexa found her hands and interlocked their fingers, pushing them high above their heads and holding Clarke pinned beneath her. Hips thrust fiercely together as they rode each others thighs. Lexa broke the kiss when she knew she was getting close, she sensed Clarke was too and looking down knew it to be true as all evidence of blue in Clarke's eyes was swallowed up by black.

She'd always found it so intimate to stare into her lovers eyes as she came. It was doubly so with Clarke as long strong fingers contracted around her own. A flush spread up from Clarke's chest and she felt a gush of wet heat against her thigh just as Clarke arched and cried out. Lexa lost all sense of control then as her own climax hit her hard, her whole body clenching with the power of it before she slumped onto her lover drained.

Clarke broke the hold she had on her hands and ran gentle hands along her arms and over her shoulders. One hand pushed aside her tangled mane of hair so she could press calming kisses on a sweaty brow and the other hand trailed lightly up and down her spine.

"I love you" Clarke whispered into thick lush hair. "Always. I am with you all the way"

Lexa pushed up onto her elbows and looked down into the incredibly beautiful face she loved. She sighed at the sight of Clarke's bloodied lip and tried to soothe it with her thumb. Clarke pressed a gentle kiss on the thumb.

"It's ok"

"Your mother might think otherwise" Lexa sighed

"She can mind her own business and look after Jayde" Clarke bit her lip when she realised that was slightly insensitive given the current situation.

"Speaking of, we're now late" Lexa gave a little smirk "but not sorry"

"I know, me neither. I'm here for you"

"Just be careful out there ok. Stay with someone at all times and dont wander off on your own" she stated as she rolled off Clarke and headed naked for the bathroom. Clarke frowned not liking the sound of that and hurried after her lover, catching up in time to step into the shower with her.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked Lexa as she shampooed Lexa's hair after a few minutes of silence. She heard Lexa sigh and saw her shoulders sag as she informed,

"The Ice Queen made a direct threat on your life." Lexa turned to her and looked at her earnestly. "Promise you won't go anywhere alone. Here and even back at Camp Jaha never go outside the camp alone"

"I promise" she assured her wife and she intended on sticking with it. Her wife had enough on her plate without worrying about her. "Besides as a leader I will be with you most of the times. Where you go I go"

"I like the sound of that" Lexa managed to grin.

"I bet you do" Clarke grinned and pecked her nose. Lexa sighed at the simple gesture and drew Clarke in for a hug.

"I can't lose you Clarke. I won't be able to survive" she appealed and felt strong arms squeeze her tighter.

"I don't intend to go anywhere and don't forget I like the Heda spirit right where it is."

"Yes boss"

"Don't you forget it" Clarke winked and pulled back "ok, seriously we need to get moving before we are late"


	16. Survivors and meetings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

They were late of course but one look at their kiss swollen lips, bite marks on Clarke's neck and Lexa's determined glare and they didn't dare say anything.

Lexa wore her Heda gear with a few added layers Clarke insisted on to keep her wife warm. Clarke herself was wearing her familiar skaikru jacket over several layers of clothes to keep warm. She had also pulled on her new winter grounder boots which were comfortable as she would be on her feet all day.

Everyone was dressed in their warrior clothes. Jayde, Luna, Flynn and the others. The skaikru had their traditional gear on too. They headed outside where carriages waited for most. Lexa and Clarke were to ride their horses though, leading the procession.

Word must have spread quickly in the city as most bowed to Heda and Jayde as they passed. Faces solemn. The city was eerily deserted as were the markets. Stall were gone. When she reached the gates of Polis and looked out at the open land between the two walls she was horrified and humbled all in one.

Horrified by the injuries she could see on some of the people as she slid hurriedly of her horse with Lexa. She stepped aside as Jayde hurried past, her mother hot on her heels as they went to Jaydes people.

She was humbled by the people that turned out. The market stalls had been set up out here. The food vendors handing out food to the hungry refugees. Water too. Furs were offered as well as clothes for all those who had lost everything. Clarke caught the attention of a guard.

"Sha SkaiKwin?" He asked

"Take note of all these vendors. Ensure they are compensated for their generosity" she ordered and he bowed before hurrying off to do as asked. Clarke turned to Lexa whose eyes were full of respect

"You will bring great balance to our leadership houmon. I lead with my head, you will lead with your heart" Lexa turned and looked out over her people anger blazing at the devastation the Azgeda caused. Proud of the people of Polis.

"I see the rich aren't here"

"I'm not surprised" Lexa sighed and pointed to a station that had been set up with medical supplies. Abby was already there stuffing her pockets with what she could find with other medical personnel. "Your skills are required houmon. I will see you at the great Hall at 6sharp"

"Sha love" Clarke nodded and headed over to where her mother was. "What do you need mum?"

"You're asking me?" Abby asked "I have no idea. We need to triage the patients"

"Ok" Clarke nodded.

"Dr Griffin" a voice called and Abby, Clarke and all the medical staff turned and Abby recognised the Registrar from the hospital she visited. He hurried up to her with several more healers. "Dr Griffin, may I suggest as the one with the most medical knowledge you lead this team"

"I think that would be better suited for one of your healers. I am not yet familiar with all your ways."

"Possibly. I heard you speaking of triage. Order of most injured yes?"

Abby sighed. "Fine. Who are your surgeons here"

"We all do surgery as required. Skill and survival are variable." The registrar stated he ushered two of his healers forward "my two skilled surgeons, they take the most difficult of patients"

"Fine, take Clarke and one other. Determine those who need surgery." She pointed at the old army carry stretchers "find a handful of guards to carry those. Put them in our carriages and take them to the hospitals. Keep them on pain relief until I get there"

Clarke nodded and waved at six guards who hurried over. She quickly gave them instructions and they followed her and three others into the depths of the refugees.

Abby turned to the others. "Sprains strains and minor cuts are of little importance. Head trauma is urgent as is wounds to upper torso and chest pains. Any cuts can be sutured unless you think cauterisation is required. Please use a sterile blade. Be mindful of infection too. No one is beyond saving. Call me if you don't think you have the skills. Go"

Supplies were taken and the healers hurried off. Abby was left with the registrar.

"You sure you don't want a job at the hospital?" He asked

"Something tells me in a few months I will be in the medical tent on the battlefield" she informed him "before then I will be swapping as much knowledge as I can with Nyko"

"After the war maybe you can swap that knowledge with us"

"After the war" Abby nodded as she looked for Jayde in the crowd and found her proud warrior lover standing surrounded by her people while talking to them. "Excuse me" she murmured and hurried off.

Lexa watched as the skaikru and other clan leaders wandered among the refugees, offering assistance to the healers where they could. Or assistance to hand out food and furs. Taking moments to squat and talk. She too walked amongst the people offering silent strength to her people as she headed for the outer gate. She could see warriors there, some from Polis, other from the Lake clan. It appeared they had at least one prisoner with them.

She passed Clarke on the way, touching her wife's shoulder briefly, aware Clarke knew it was her even though she didn't look up. Too busy putting an arm in a sling, an injured arm or shoulder. Blood also seeped through a bandage on the young mans head.

She met up with Jayde just before they reached the warriors who bowed then kicked the back of the knees of two Azgeda warriors. One male, one female. They sneered up at her and Jayde. The male spat at their feet. Lexa could see Jayde shaking in fury.

"Why did you attack the Lake crew?" She asked in trigedasleng. She wasn't surprised when they didn't answer. "They are a part of my alliance and attacking them is treason"

She looked at Jayde whose fists were clenched tight.

"Jayde of the Lake people. It was your people slaughtered, you can choose their punishment" she advised and Jayde looked at her quickly and gave a nod.

"Fifty lashes each. Fifty burns. Fifty cuts. If you survive that Then hung on a cross until you die a slow agonising death" she snarled at them.

"It shall be started at dawn tomorrow" Lexa nodded "put them in gallows in the town square tonight" she informed the Warriors who jerked the traitors to their feet. The woman smirked

"Enjoy your rule why you can Lexa, my Kwin will soon rule all and have your wife's head to join Costia's Bones as a trophy" she laughed

"Cut their tongues out" Lexa called "I do not want to hear their cries of mercy tomorrow" she shouted for all to hear, which caused cheers among some of the refugees. The Azgeda Warriors merely grinned. Lexa waited until they were out of ear shot. "They show no fear and taunt me about Clarke and Costia. They have been trained and selected" she told Jayde "they are Nias closest guards. Why did they get captured"

"Heda if I may" a Lake Warrior stepped closer and she nodded "when we returned off the water they and eight others were still there. We killed the others and captured these two. They have not spoken as to why they remained. They have not spoken at all"

"Mochof" Lexa nodded before turning to Jayde "they were left behind to slaughter anyone returning from the lakes. Probably not expecting Warriors there to protect them."

"As Nia's guards they know and are trained not to talk" Jayde added

"We will see if they can hold out" she turned and called out to the Warriors who were still dragging the prisoners through the far gates. "Guards, belay my last order. Take them to the dungeons. I will be there later tonght"

"You intend to torture them yourself?"

"Do you wish to join me?" Lexa asked and Jayde grinned evilly.

Raven was horrified at the injuries she saw to these sweet innocent people. Then she was damn furious.

"Wick you know what I am thinking?" She asked

"We make the ice queen go boom?" He growled as he took in those around them.

"Exactly" she nodded "we need to come up with some toys to assist Lexa"

"I'm sure she will be most grateful" he grinned wickedly.

Echo was beyond distressed. Many had recognised her as Azgeda and wouldn't let her touch them. She wasn't surprised. Even Bellamy insisting she had denounced her clan and was Skaikru hadn't helped. So she found herself on the outer, pouring water for the People of polis to take to the refugees.

"Something ails you Echo?" Heda startled her

"Heda" Echo nodded "they recognise me as Azgeda still" she admitted as she poured more drinks quietly

"When we return to Camp Jaha we will initiate you as Trikru"

"Heda" Echos mouth hung in surprise and Lexa fought a smile

"Your help in the war will be your first battle as one of my Warriors. I trust you will fight well for me"

"Sha Heda. It will be an honour"

"Good. Now tell me, do you know those two prisoners?" Lexa asked and Echo shrugged

"I know of them Heda. They are first legion soldiers. Where the queen goes they do. They are hand picked. The best Warriors from the ice pits and extremely loyal. You will not get any information from them"

"We will see" Lexa nodded "do what you can Echo. Any last bit helps"

"Sha Heda" echo nodded and filled the next lot of empty cups.

It was only a few minutes to six when Clarke hurried into the Great Hall that night. Lexa sat on a throne on the dais, a smaller throne empty beside her. The leaders of the clans were there, even Flynn. Echo stood off to the side. The people of the council sat in chairs behind the clan leaders. Warriors behind them, guards and then some people of Police.

Lexa noticed her entry and then tipped her head to the empty throne beside hers. Great just what she needed when she was covered in blood. She had been working hard at the hospital helping her mother with surgery when her mum pointed out the time to her. She had sprinted out of the theatre, barely giving time to wash her hands before running here.

She hastened her steps, jogging up the stairs to sit in her chair.

"Sorry, helping with surgery" she whispered to Lexa who nodded regally. Ok, Heda was in full flight, time to put her SkaiKwin hat on.

"Now the skaiprisa is here we shall begin" Lexa stated loud enough for all to hear and when Clarke rose a curious brow added silently "you said you preferred it"

"Sha" Clarke nodded before Lexa turned back to the others

"As you are aware the Azgeda attacked the Lake Clan recently. The attack is an act of war and treason to the coalition. The Ice Kwin states she will bring war after the winter thaw. We must be ready for them. Their numbers are vast, we will need all members of the coalition to stand against them" she sat back and looked to her left "Echo, what can you tell us about the Ice Queens strategy"

Echo swallowed hard, nervous about talking to so many.

"The army is vast and made of of many legions. The first legion is several hundred strong in itself, hand selected by the queen herself. Champions of ice pits, survivors of other battles and incredibly loyal. They guard her in battle and also guard the castle. Highly skilled and ruthless. You will need to get through them to get to the queen. Other legions are ranked by their fighting and other skills.

The second legion, of which I was part of are the master of the blade. Third legion of the arrows and fourth of the spears. Fifth legion are the seconds and any crippled Warriors that she can spare.

There is a sixth legion, these are slaves and prisoners who she orders to fight for their freedom. She uses these as the first wave of attack in any war. They are so fearful of her they fight, they want freedom. You could possibly get a few of these to turn and offer sanctuary.

After the first wave is sent in she calls up her archers. She does not care who she hits as long as she takes out some of her enemy. She well send regiments to flank the battlefield prior to battle to attack from the sides. Archers first and then some of the fourth legion in.

Only when the enemy is weakened will she send the first Legion in and go for some glory herself, usually taking out the leader. Everyone is slaughtered."

"You missed the second legion. What of them?"

"They are sent out in advance, get behind enemy lines, stay hidden in small groups. We specialise in survival in the harshest conditions. We wait until the war begins and converge as one unit. We then strike from the rear, destroy the camp and kill anyone within. Once done we join the main fight"

Everyone could only stare in horror at the very thought. Echo merely ducked her head in shame to have been a part of the Queens mad ways.

"Your information is most valuable Echo kom trikru" Lexa stated causing a stir amongst the people as Lexa claimed her as her own. Echo merely flushed further. She bowed to Heda "your thought when it comes to planning will be appreciated. Especially on locating and destroying the second legion prior to war"

"Sha Heda, an honour"

"You will lead that contingent with Bellamy" Heda ordered and Echo could only blink in shock before standing proud and Lexa turned to Flynn "Flynn you and your people will assist in this matter."

"Sha heda" Flynn nodded

"Tomorrow you will return home and advise your father. If he is still too weak to ride you will lead" she ordered. "You have two weeks to make it to the Trikru camp. You are aware of its location?"

"Sha Heda" he bowed and Lexa turned to the other leaders, Rio,Garret even Luna. She had few Warriors as they were fishermen but some were there for protection. Azgeda would have to get through several other clans first to reach her territory. She and Raquel would return to camp with them.

"The Warriors that are here will remain here. The guards too. For safety of the people and farmers they are to be invited inside the walls at night. No Azgeda representatives are allowed inside the walls"

"But we are a neutral city" the chancellor called out and Lexa stared

"You wish to defy me further? You want to end up on a cross with the prisoners tomorrow?"

"Nah Heda. Apologies" he blanched

"You are either with the coalition or with the Ice Queen. Choose wisely, I will not be lenient with Azgeda sympathisers. They along with any Azgeda seeking asylum are to be held in the dungeons" she growled her stare taking in all the people in the room. All bowed their heads in deference.

"Messengers have been sent to the other clans, hopefully they will all join us in camp soon so we can train and strategise. It is time we freed the Ice Nation of Nias tyranny. Echo, if I killed the queen would the people follow me. Not the Warriors but the people themselves?"

"Sha, most would. They fear the queen, even some Warriors fight simply because their families are threatened. Only the first legion are loyal. They are treated well as are their families. Some in the second legion too, maybe a few more scattered ones"

Lexa took note of this and shared a look with Clarke. An idea forming in her head. She will discuss with Clarke first. Then bring it before Luna and Jayde then other loyal leaders she trusted.

"Are there any questions?" She asked

"Heda, say this is a trick or a trap. What if they march on another clan or Polis itself. How will we inform you?" A councillor asked. "We can't risk sending messagers"

Lexa frowned, unsure before Clarke laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"Maybe Raven can help with that?" Clarke suggested and Lexa raised a brow in question "radios maybe if you are willing to use The technology"

"If it will save lives sha" Lexa asked and spent the next half an hour assuring councillors that Polis would be protected as long as they didn't join forces or sympathise with the ice nation. The councillors might be silly but they weren't completely stupid. Heda ruled fair if you followed her loose guideline. Nia was a tyrant and killed for fun. The people of Polis would not be safe.

Finally Lexa held up a hand to stop any questions as they were going around in circles. She rose and in a strong voice announced "the two Azgeda Warriors will be put to death tomorrow. It will start at dawn in the square outside. Fifty burns, lashes and cuts. If they survive that they will be put on crosses" she glared when there were murmurs in the crowd "it is Jayde of the Lake Clans request. She has lost nearly all her clan to the Azgeda, it will be done. I expect you all to be there, let the people know so they can witness or avoid. Leave us. Go seek out accomodation for the refugees, they need your help. " she ordered and with hasty bows the councillors, Polis Warriors and guards left. Only the clan leaders remained. She looked around her loyal followers and friends.

"Mochof for staying true to the coalition and someone I hope I can call friend. I wish I could spend time with you tonight but I have an interrogation to attend. I would like a united front at the execution tomorrow but understand if you need to start your travels early." She informed.

She shook each leaders hand and they all left bar Jayde and Clarke, Luna promising to see them tomorrow.

"Clarke take Jayde back to the Homestead"

"Lexa" Jayde went to protest but Lexa shot her the best Heda look she could muster and the older woman went quiet.

"You have had an emotional day Jayde. Interrogation requires a cool calm head so that they will remain alive tomorrow. I promise to keep the torso free from injury for your punishment"

"Wait what?" Clarke asked "you're going to torture them"

"Do not ask questions you do not want answers of houmon." Lexa sighed and cupped her cheek "I must be strong as Heda and do what's necessary to keep my people safe"

"You're going to torture them" Clarke croaked

"Jayde go now with Clarke, be with Abby tonight, let her look after you"

"I should be with my people" Jayde protested

"You're people are resting in hospitals and others safe in camps. Besides if You have your way Abby may be your people soon" Lexa teased her friend. Clarke gaped at Lexa then at Jayde. No way, that was way too soon. "Go houmon. Hopefully they are not total Branwada and I will be home soon"

"Just for the record I don't approve of this" Clarke muttered

"That where you lead with your heart. In this instance a head is needed. Azgeda know no other way" Lexa stated and drew her wife in close for a hug. "I will see you soon" Lexa promised, kissing her brow and leaving the hall in a purposeful walk, guards falling in around her as she made her way to the dungeons. The only two prisoners were chained to the wall next to each other, stripped of their clothes so only underclothes remained. They were wet and shivering in the cold air. Both sneered as she entered.

"Here to torture us? We will tell you nothing" the woman spat and Lexa smiled.

"We will see. But I already have an informant. I don't need you to tell me anything. I know all the Kwins secrets, her battle strategies and that her army fight because they fear her. I'm positive I can turn at least half her army against her" she informed them and although the woman's face remained neutral the male showed a glimpse of concern. She turned to him "worried about your queen? You should be or do you worry about your family? I wonder if the Kwin has even let them live knowing you were captured. Silly that." She saw another flicker of emotion and turned to him like a viper smelling dinner. She had found her weak link.

Meanwhile Clarke went with Jayde to check all were settled in their camp on the training ground. Only half were there, others were in the hospital or visiting. Jayde informed them of the execution and where. She spoke to her Warriors and informed them to rest. Soon they would ride with Heda to her base with the skaikru to prepare for war.

Finally after stopping at a take away kebab shop they made it to the Homestead to find the others sitting around in the bar having drinks and discussing what they wanted to do to the Azgeda.

"I suggest you all get rest while you can" Clarke informed as she watched Jayde slip quietly over to her mother. "We return to camp soon and we will be busy with training and war plans. The executions are held tomorrow. They will be brutal, it's your decision whether to attend." She looked at her mother knowing she wouldn't approve. Her mother nodded though. She would be there for Jayde. "I'm heading to bed. Lexa is interrogating the prisoners. I will see you tomorrow"

She left her wide eyed friends as she headed upstairs to shower and slip alone into bed.

"Did she say interrogating?" Maya asked and everyone nodded "why do I get the feeling she means torture"

"Because she does" Echo informed

"But that makes her no better than the Ice Queen" Monty frowned while others nodded and echo was quick to snap

"No. Nia tortures for pleasure, she enjoys others pain. She does it out of contempt for all but herself. She is deranged. Heda does it out of necessity and to obtain information to save as many lives as possible. She does it for the love of her people. She is the greatest Heda to ever be." she glared at them all "you should all be ashamed for thinking such thing." She stood then and stormed from the room.

"I think I should go after her" Bellamy stood hastily and left.

Abby ushered Jayde out, her lover looking emotionally and physically exhausted which was little surprise. Others soon dribbled out of the room only leaving Rio and Garret discussing how many Warriors they could contribute to the war.


	17. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Only a few chapters left.**

Abby woke to the need for the bathroom. She groaned not wanting to move from the warmth of the bed and Jaydes strong arms. The pressure wouldn't be denied though and she gently pulled away, sighing as Jayde grumbled slightly and slid out of bed.

Fuck it was cold, the cool air hitting her naked skin and she quickly reached for a jumper on the floor, her cheeks flushing when she caught Jaydes scent and she remembered the mad scramble to get it off her lover in a desperate bid to feel skin on skin, to feel anything other than pain. She sighed as she headed to the bathroom, who knew she would crave another person the way she did Jayde. Especially after their meeting. She would never have thought she'd end up having wild, passionate and desperate sex with the woman she'd met on the steps of the hospital, she paused, was it merely two weeks ago? It felt like so much longer than that. Maybe sex tonight hadn't been the brightest idea but whatever Jayde needed she would provide for her.

The chill brought her out of her thoughts again and she hurried to the bathroom. They'd had decent weather since the early snow storm just after they defeated the mountain and Jayde had warned her it wouldn't hold off much longer. The air was getting crisper and cooler each day. She knew they would be heading back to camp in a day or two now, with all that happened. She hoped they got back before a storm hit. Which led to the thought of Jayde staying with her back in the Ark, she didn't think Jayde would like the confines. If Jayde had a tent as big an spacious as Clarke and Lexa's she wouldn't mind. But that was getting ahead of herself, she didn't know what Jayde wanted.

Finished In the bathroom she paused to look at herself in the mirror, noticing she looked and felt a lot freer, younger, less stressed, despite today's occurrence. She knew she had been showing every bit of her age before Polis, now she looked like a young woman in the throws of an affair. Mussed hair, flushed cheeks and hickeys included. She would have to talk to Jayde about that.

A noise out in the bedroom had her frowning, it sounded like Jayde and it hadn't sounded good. She hurried to the door and threw it open to see Jayde thrashing about on the bed clearly in distress. Oh no, she remembered Jayde telling her she suffered from horrible nightmares. Obviously today's events triggered another one.

She hurried forward in preparation to wake Jayde when she bolted upright while letting out a blood curdling scream

"Nooooooooooooooooo"

"Jayde" Abby slid onto the bed and raised a tentative hand to touch Jaydes shoulder. Unfocused grey eyes came up to blink at her

"Mia?" Jayde croaked and Abby realised she was still caught in the throes of her nightmare somewhat. She had no idea who this Mia girl was. But obviously it involved something terrifying and the thought broke her heart.

"Jayde sweetly it's Abby" she murmured gently brushing back long dark hair. "You had a nightmare"

"Abby?" Jayde husked and before Abby knew it Jayde was holding her tight, face buried in her throat while she shook with tremors from the nightmare.

"It's ok sweetheart" Abby held the younger woman tighter "it was just a dream"

"No, it was real, all real and I will never forgive myself for it" Jayde sighed and pulled back. Abby looked at her curiously, hoping Jayde would trust her enough to tell her what happened.

Before she could say anything however there was an urgent knock on the door and Raven was calling

"Abby, open the door. I heard a scream" her young friend called and Abby sighed looking at Jayde who pulled the covers up for modesty and nodded solemnly.

"Ok, but I want to hear about Mia once I have soothed Raven's fears" Abby stated pointedly as she stood and pulled on some underwear while calling out to Raven to wait a second.

Upon opening the door she could see both Raven and Wick there, looking at her worriedly.

"Abby are you alright?" It was Raven who questioned it but it was Wick who brushed past her despite her protests to glare at Jayde who was staring back with her usual stoic mask on. Abby rolled her eyes,

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Raven asked still jittery. The scream had been horrific and no way would Abby convince her it was made in pleasure. She and Wick had bolted out of bed as fast as they could at the sound. Jayde was a friend of Lexa's, seemed nice but they didn't really know her. She was surprised when it was Jayde who answered her not Abby.

"It was not Abby screaming. I had a nightmare" she admitted and when Wick and Raven looked at her uncertain Abby rose a brow surprised she had admitted it. "You are good friends to Abby and while I am grateful you checked on her I now need to speak with my partner"

Abby flushed at the word partner, she liked the sound of that and she rolled her eyes at a grinning Raven. The grin fled as Raven turned serious and searched Abby's face for any type of deception.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Raven, I promise" she smiled her eyes going to Jayde who was solemn and still being stared down by Wick. She couldn't help smiling at that, the boy had no chance against Jayde if it had really come down to it. "You two go back to bed. Jayde and I are going to talk like she said"

Raven swept her eyes around the room, noticing all the discarded clothes on the floor, Jayde sitting quite obviously naked in the bed under the covers and smirked at her friend. "Talk, aha. Sure" she teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Raven" Abby blushed slapping her playfully as Raven grabbed the back of Wicks jumper and started hauling him out.

"Have fun talking, don't keep us all awake now"

"Out" Abby said pointedly but couldn't help but smile "and thank you. For caring. I don't deserve it but thankyou".

Raven paused and turned to walk back to Abby, surprising the other woman by giving her a hug. "You deserve to be happy Abby, let yourself be happy" Raven gave her one last squeeze and headed out of the room, dragging Wick along with her as she shut the door.

Abby stared at the door for long moments before turning to find Jayde sitting up in bed again, sheets lowered. Her body started to hum and she swallowed hard. She knew what Jayde was trying to do but she refused to be distracted.

"Nice try" she crossed her arms and moved to lean against the desk facing her bed. "But we need to talk. You need to tell me about the nightmare and Mia" she stated purposefully and bit her lip feeling like she had kicked a puppy when Jayde's shoulders drooped and she looked away. Anguished.

Abby hurried forward and moved to crawl into bed, sitting beside her lover and pulling her into her arms. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, it's obviously quite painful for you. You don't have to say anything, especially after today. I just want to help" she whispered into dark hair as she was held close.

They sat that way for long minutes, Jayde struggling with her demons while Abby held her. Finally Jayde spoke, telling her story in a hoarse voice.

"Mia was the daughter of my mothers best friend. Two years younger than me and a thorn in my side while growing up" she sighed "she followed me everywhere, until she was about 14 and I was 16. I was a warrior by then, she learning to be a healer. She stopped following me around and I found out I missed her. That's when I stopped to look at her, really look at her and she was beautiful, so damn beautiful it made my chest hurt and I couldn't believe I'd been so blind before"

Abby had to smile, it was usually the way, you never knew what you had until it was gone. She brushed back Jayde's hair and pressed a kiss to the woman's forehead to encourage her to continue.

"She made me work for it, it was quite obvious I was interested. I was always gay, had many girls, women etc. I'd hurt her. So she made me wait. She never went with anyone else to get back at me, just made me wait. Made me court her. Luna complains about waiting a year for Raquel, Mia made me wait until her 16th summer."

"Sounds like she was worth waiting for" Abby smiled sadly, knowing the worst was to come and trying not to feel jealous for the obvious love Jayde still felt for the other woman. "Where is she now?"

"Dead" Jayde said flatly and Abby sucked in a shocked breath, so much death in Jayde's life. No wonder today brought back this memory. "We were together four winters, were planning to be bonded, did everything together. One day she asked me to take her out on a boat, it was nothing unusual, we loved going out on a boat. But I knew a storm was coming, that it may be calm when she asked but soon the lake would get rough. She begged and pleaded. I never could say no" Jayde rasped

"Oh honey" Abby pulled her tighter. Fearing what was coming.

"I tried to stick close to the shore, I'd promised our parents as much but damn Mia. She knew all my weak spots and liked the adrenaline rush. I went a bit deeper, it got rougher. I wanted to go in, she got mad. She was standing in front of me yelling I was a sissy when a freak wave hit. The beam swung violently, hit her in the head and she fell overboard." By now Jayde was sobbing "people on shore had seen and were racing out to us. I was in the water diving over and over but I couldn't find her. She'd been knocked unconscious they reckon. I don't know. I had to be rescued from the water myself as I'd exhausted myself looking for her. I was taken unconscious into shore. By the time they found her it was too late"

"Jayde"

"I killed her Abby. I shouldn't have... I knew...but I was weak. I let her convince me and I lost her " Jayde sobbed and Abby's heart broke. Poor Jayde, to have loved so hard and have lost, been there when it happened and blame herself. It was an accident, just a freak accident. When Jayde finally calmed down Abby pulled back and cupped her face.

"Listen to me, what happened to Mia was an accident. You're not responsible. It was a freak wave. It wasn't your fault"

"No, it was both of ours. Her stubbornness and my inability to say no" Jayde sighed. "I should have just not taken her to start with or taken her back in. She would have only been mad for an hour or so" Jayde wiped her face "instead I lost her, had to be responsible for lighting her funeral pyre. Got told I was irresponsible by both set of parents, was blatantly accused of murder by her parents. I left the clan for many years, came to Polis, partied, bed women almost nightly but never at my place.

"I gave myself a set of rules, no love and no girl more than once."

"Then you couldn't get hurt again" Abby nodded

"No I couldn't. But then my brother came, dragged me back to the Clan. I had a duty and I was dishonouring Mia's memory with my actions. He was right but I didn't stop. Not completely, I was just more discrete. Mia's parents still blamed me. I was so hurt and angry initially but eventually I just didnt care. I closed myself off, I didn't deserve to care. I knuckled down and trained hard, became one of the clans best warriors. I met a woman I'd want I'd turn on the charm, bed her but only if she agreed and knew the score.

"My mother became sick, tried to abdicate to my brother. He didn't want it. He was a good general but fighting was all he knew. He didnt know how to look after the clan, settle grievances, organise crops for food, make trade deals. So then mother abdicated to me. The clan was prospering, as best we could with the Ice Nation to the north and the threat of the mountains. And then people fell from the sky and mother vetoed me from going to the meeting of the clans in TonDC and sent my brother instead. It was a plan she regretted."

"Jayde" Abby whispered

"Oh she loved me, just didn't understand me anymore, and at the same time felt guilty because she thought the way I became was her fault. She knew as much as everyone else that I was a sap when it came to Mia. Everyone knew, including Mia's parents, that the only reason we were on the lake that day was because Mia demanded it. She had me wrapped around her little finger."

Abby didnt know what to say. Everyone had their own story, Jayde knew hers and now she knew Jayde's. She just sighed and held her lover closer. Finally Jayde continued

"When Lexa's messenger arrived with the invite to the wedding I didn't hesitate to take it, leaving my top Generals in charge as I headed out alone. It was reckless and dangerous but I just needed some freedom. I was looking forward to getting here and catching up with Luna who I have known for years. Heda has been a strong ally and I've gotten to know Lexa, the woman, a bit recently too.

"I was barely in Polis for five minutes when a beautiful woman ran into me. It was all I could do not to start gibbering like a baby. A acted a total fool from the start"

"Here I was thinking you were rather cool" Abby smiled as they settled themselves down into a more comfortable position.

"Only on the outside Abby, on the inside I was a total mess. I felt 18 again, just like with Mia" she admitted which had Abby's head shooting up in shock. What was Jayde saying.

"Jayde?"

"I know. I tried so hard to deny it and you only wanted to be friends. I didn't know whether to be relieved or cry. When you admitted the attraction at the wedding I..." Jayde stopped, unsure of her words as she could only stare down at Abby letting her see all the emotions she had inside.

"Jayde" Abby breathed awed by what she saw.

"My mother would have approved of you" Jayde whispered "I wish you could have met her"

"Me too" was all she could come up with smiling sadly

"When we go to camp will you share my furs?"

Abby was surprised at the change in question. At the same time she shuddered relieved. She wanted nothing more than to be with Jayde. "Yes" she cried before diving at her lover. Sorry Raven, you'll just have to go sleepless tonight.

Lexa stormed out of the dungeon wiping blood from her hands. It hadn't been easy to break the guy but he had been easier than the woman. They both had a high tolerance for pain. She turned on her guards now.

"Send a messenger to Camp Jaha immediately. Tell Indra to send guards to the mountain. Full patrols in and around it. Have Skaikru help. No one is to enter that mountain without my permission."

"Sha Heda"

"They are to stop only to water and feed. I will be following in two days"

"Sha Heda" they paused waiting for further instructions and upon not receiving any hastily left. Lexa sighed and looking at the stars that shone brightly in the bitter cold night she knew it was after midnight. Her bed and Clarke called to her but she knew her wife would be unhappy with her actions. She was unsure of her reception. God when did she become so weak? It was her home, her bed too. She needed sleep, if only for a couple of hours.

She made her way back to the Homestead and made her way inside. She was hardly surprised to see her servant rising from the chair near the front door. He gave no response to seeing her covered in blood, merely nodding and locking up after her as she headed upstairs.

Lexa undressed in the bathroom so she wouldn't dirty the carpet. She was smart enough to leave her boots at the door so she had been able to sneak past Clarke. Or so she thought. She was busy rinsing the blood off her in the shower when she turned and gave a start to see Clarke leaning against the bathroom wall, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"Houmon? Why are you not asleep?"

"You think I can sleep knowing what you were doing?" Clarke asked pushing away from the wall and stepping closer, shooting a look at the bloody clothes on the floor. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not. No" Lexa admitted

"Are you Ok?" Clarke asked next and Lexa stared at her wife for long moments as all remnants of the Heda drained away. Why was she not surprised, Clarke was getting to know her so well. She did what she had to do, it did not mean it didn't affect her. She nodded as she tipped her head back to rinse her hair. When she was done she checked herself to ensure she was clean and turned off the water. Stepping out she let Clarke wrap her in a towel

"Liar" her wife whispered, kissing her forehead before starting to dry her off. Lexa stood still and let her. Only taking over to dry her thick unruly hair. Finally satisfied she hung up the towel and taking her wife's hand drew her back to bed. Once settled under the warm covers Clarke asked "we are going back to camp aren't we?"

"Sha, in two mornings time"

"What happened?"

"The Queen wants to claim the mountain. The prisoners claim she has a mountain man helping her. They have sent scouts" Lexa growled. "I have sent a messenger to Indra to protect the mountain at all costs"

Shit Clarke thought. If the Ice Queen got a hold of the remaining missiles she could wipe out the camp and a few other of Lexa's allies.

"I need to speak with Raven tomorrow after the executions. I need to see if we can set up radios between here and the camp so I know Polis is safe. Maybe other clans too"

"You know she will be eager to help. I'm sure she is already plotting ways to make the Ice Queen go Boom" Clarke chuckled and Lexa raised her head from her chest.

"I am sure I would like to hear those ideas" she gave a weak smile before she yawned widely.

"You need to sleep for a few hours. I'll talk to Raven tomorrow. I'm not sure everyone will be going to the executions."

"Will you?" Lexa asked rolling to turn off the bedside light before snuggling back in.

"I know I should, as a leader, as your partner. I'd prefer not to. I thought I'd go back to the hospital in the morning. In the afternoon we can meet with the others, discuss how they can help"

"You will not be expected to be there. Other leaders won't be as they return home tomorrow. It is Jayde's clan, not Trikru or Skaikru. You are a healer Clarke, the hospital will be happy to have you" she yawned again and Clarke kissed her brow in relief.

"Sleep. We will talk more in the morning"

"Ai hod yu in Klark"

"I love you too" Clarke whispered, trailing her fingers along her wife's back as she knew she enjoyed the sensation and it would soothe her off to sleep. Her last memory before succumbing to sleep was of her wife's soft snores.


	18. Execution and planning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Sorry it has taken so long. Been going through some personal issues.**

Lexa stood beside Jayde and the Chancellor in the square of the Great Hall. They stood on a raised dais with two large poles. A fire pit blazed to the side of them. The Councillors stood at the front of the dais and all looked rather sick at the idea of what they were about to do. Lexa had ordered it though and ordered their rich crony friends to attend too. She had a lesson to teach as she watched as guards led the two Azgeda Warriors through the crowd.

Any member of the Lake Clan who could walk was there and were yelling and spitting at their feet as they walked past. Many from Polis had turned up to watch too. Lexa had forbid children though, the mere sight of the prisoners all bloodied and beaten this morning would have caused them nightmares.

She watched dispassionately as they were both stripped to the waist and tied to a pole each. Both already looked on deaths door. She had made it so, in return for their information she was ensuring they would pass due to cuts. Not a slow agonising death on the cross.

Once they were tied to the poles she stepped forward along with two large warriors with whips. She held up a hand to quietened the crowd and deathly silence hung over them. Lexa called out "Warriors of the Azgeda, you have been sentenced to death for treason. You will receive fifty lashes, then fifty burns and finally fifty cuts. If you survive this you will be nailed to a cross and hung up until your passing." She paused as a ripple went through the crowd and she gave them the best Heda glare she could muster. She looked menacing in her blood spattered Heda clothes, with her braids and war paint on. They instantly fell silent again.

"Do you have any last words?" She asked them and not surprisingly it was the female who was defiant until the end.

"Long Live Queen Nia"

"You're queen will be dead before Spring starts" Jayde snarled back eyes blazing.

"Begin" Lexa called and the executioners smiled before raising their whips in tandem and swinging with all their might. After crying out for the first few lashes they did not make a sound.

After the lashings both were barely conscious and there was no skin left on their backs. Lexa ordered their pants be removed to allow the burns to be placed on their fronts and legs.

The man did not make it through the burns but his body was still cut to allow the people of the Lake Clan to have revenge.

When the woman appeared to be on deaths door by the tenth cut Jayde took the knife, her people allowing her to make the final cut.

Jayde walked up to the woman who was barely conscious still and took her chin in her left hand.

"You are a brave warrior but a Branwada to pledge loyalty to Nia." She then ran the blade along the warriors throat from ear to ear and stood watching life's blood drain from her. She stepped back and raised the knife indicating the woman was gone and a large cheer erupted from the crowd.

Lexa stepped forward then "Leave them for one candle mark then cut them down. Build a pyre outside Polis walls and let their spirits free at sun down. May they return home and haunt their Queen" she ordered "let this be a lesson to all who go against me" she shot a look at the Chancellor and councillors "My word is law, to defy me brings death. We ride in two days to return to camp" she spun and headed off the dais then, Jayde and her guards hot on her heel.

She returned to the Homestead where she stripped from her clothes and gave them to a servant to be cleaned. She had the hottest shower that she could stand, scrubbing her body until it was pink, washing her hair, cleansing herself of death as best she could knowing more was to come.

Finally she got out and got dressed in jeans and the bomber jacket she wore on the first night here. She wanted to shake off the Heda and just be Lexa. Well at least until after lunch, even then she wanted to have a casual ideas session rather than a formal meeting.

She returned downstairs and found Jayde waiting. They had both transformed themselves, leaving the warriors behind and becoming the person. After leaving the Homestead they went to the makeshift camp at the training grounds. Many approached her with thanks for caring for them and offering them a place in Polis. Jayde assured many also and hugged a few that she knew well.

They spoke to the warriors telling them they could stay and help protect Polis during the war just in case or they could come with them to camp in two days time. When the sun was highest in the sky she returned to her family Inn and leaving Jayde in the dining room to wait for the others she went to her family in the kitchen and told them she was leaving. She would need to inform Costia's parents too she realised as she hugged her family and they organised a large private gathering on the final night there.

Lexa sighed when she realised she would have to invite the Councillors to appease them as they would not have time for a formal dinner. But she also decided to invite Ryon and his family for Clarke's sake. She was fond of the boy. She left the kitchen to find all but Clarke and Abby had arrived. She spoke to her guards who were eating their meals and gave them tasks to go to the Councillors and Ryons family with the invite for the following night. She would see Costia's family herself.

Finally Abby and Clarke arrived. Abby went to her partner and could see she had withdrawn into her shell a bit, her eyes dull. She didn't even stop to think, just stepped up and hugged her lover sighing quietly as she felt Jayde relax into her arms and hold her tight.

Clarke watched her mother comforting Jayde and turned to her wife, noticing she too was affected by that morning executions. She looked freshly showered and by the glow to her skin she realised she had been scrubbing herself hard. Lexa sat before she could make a move towards her so she sat down close beside her and placed a hand on her thigh. Small fingers slipped into her own and squeezed. It was Lexa's way of seeking comfort. They waited for Abby and Jayde to sit before Lexa spoke up.

"We will be returning to Camp not tomorrow but the day after. We need to prepare for war. I want any advantage I can have to make it as quick as possible"

"We may be able to help there, we have a few ideas on how to make explosives" Raven cut in. Lexa nodded

"Good, but I need your help with communications too. I need your help setting up radio links between the clans"

"That could take all winter and require a lot of travelling" Raven whistled as Monty spoke up

"That I can help with. I understand communications better than explosives"

"No, I need your help with the Mountain" Lexa vetoed and everyone went quiet at the mention and stared at her "the Ice nation want to claim it. Use it to overthrow me. Use other missiles"

"But we only had one missile" Maya spoke up confused "He used it on TonDC."

"Only one missile?" Lexa asked "are you sure?"

"Yes, it's why they developed the acid fog. To stop anyone getting close"

Lexa shared a confused look with Clarke. She didn't understand. Why would the Azgeda think there were more missiles?

"Someone from the mountain must have been captured by them" Maya stated "but who? They must have had the treatment before you took the mountain"

"Emerson!" Lexa growled "the one that offered me the treaty. He wore no mask and we know Lincoln killed Cage"

"Piece of shit" Bellamy growled

"If it is him I want him alive to face Trikru justice" Lexa growled and Clarke winced as her fingers were squeezed tight. Lexa was immediately contrite and raised her hand to kiss her throbbing fingers. "Apologies houmon"

"I'm fine. I'll get you back in childbirth" she teased and Abby who had been taking a sip of her drink nearly snorted it straight back out again, hastily grabbing a napkin. Clarke and Lexa tried not to laugh.

"Excuse me. What?" Abby asked

"It is a Legend" Lexa informed. "The last Heda will find her houmon, also a strong Heda, and the spirits will bless them with children to rule generations of peace"

"You know that it's physically impossible for two women to conceive and as far as I know Clarke still has her reproduction chip" Abby stated

"Reproduction chip?" Echo asked

"It's a chip implanted in reproducing aged females to stop pregnancies" Clarke informed Bellamy's partner

"That's barbaric" Echo was aghast "children are a blessing"

"That's rich coming from Azgeda" Jayde shot back

"I am no longer Azgeda I am Trikru" Echo shot Lexa a look, along with the others. Lexa sighed.

"Yes she is. I agree too, children are a blessing"

"Not when you have an aging station that couldn't afford a population burst" Abby sighed. "We were dying as it was"

"OK morbid" Clarke cut in "also in the past. If the legend comes true so be it."

"You will remove your chip?" Lexa asked

"Sha" Clarke nodded "but not yet". Lexa beamed proudly "don't get too cocky Heda. I've said two"

"Four"

"Then you have some" Clarke growled

"You're assuming she won't have all" Jayde put in which effectively shut everyone including Lexa up. The legend didn't actually say who had the child. Clarke couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. Oh that would be priceless. Lexa was saved by the food appearing as everyone's favourite food was placed in front of them. Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa's plate piled high with seafood before tucking into her own meal.

After lunch Lexa requested Raven and Wick come with her to speak to the Councillors about the radios while she sent Jayde off to purchase more horses and carts. They would be leaving with more warriors and Lexa was also aware of recent purchases that would need carts to convey home. Even more would be required now with tents, clothes and furs for the Lake Clan warriors. Before departing Lexa told them dinner would be at Costia's parents restaurant to say goodbye one hour after sundown. They would also be having a function at the Inn the night before departing.

Clarke and Abby returned to the hospital to check on their patients and wish them well. They received many thanks from them and staff members. Abby invited the registrar to their function the following night. He thanked them by offering a large bag full of supplies.

They spent the rest of the day walking through the beautiful city, talking to the people and eating some food without spoiling their appetites. They ran into the others at one point and Abby dragged them into a coffee shop so she could enjoy the drink she had come to love. She was very happy to be able to learn how to make it and carried out a large bag of grounded beans to take home.

"Let's hope Jayde has purchased some really sturdy carts" Clarke laughed as they returned to the Homestead just at the same time as the woman mentioned.

"I have purchased several carts and a couple of wagons so that Raven and others don't have to sit on the horses" Jayde informed formally and everyone sighed internally. The woman had just been breaking out of her serious shell and with everything that had happened she had withdrawn again. Abby shoved her coffee in her lovers arms.

"Good. Make sure this goes too and doesn't get wet"

"And if it gets wet?" Jayde asked

"You won't be, for the foreseeable future" Abby grinned and Jaydes eyes widened when she realised what she meant. Clarke groaned and covered her ears while the others laughed.

"I will ensure it stays very dry under several covers" Jayde gulped

"Good. Come find me when you have it secured. I'm planning a shower"

"Mum" Clarke protested.

"What?" Abby protested her innocence and winked at Jayde before sauntering inside. Poor Jayde watched her go wide eyed before practically sprinting for the stables to secure the important parcel. Clarke groaned and headed in with her friends and was greeted by the head servant.

"Skaiprisa, Heda arrived a few minutes ago and requested your presence in your rooms"

"I bet she did" Octavia snorted and Clarke rolled her eyes and ignored the catcalls of her friends as she made her way upstairs. Upon entering their residence she smiled upon hearing the low rumble and hurriedly removed her jacket and shoes. Sauntering into the bedroom she dropped her pants and removed her jumper and undershirts until she was in her underwear and chest wrap. She walked into the bathroom and paused when she found it empty bar the rumbling spa and tens of lit candles.

She felt a presence behind her before thin but strong arms wrapped around her waist and a toned naked body pressed against her own. Soft pouty lips pressed against her neck causing her to gasp.

"We need to work on your awareness of your surroundings. You were so distracted by the spa you did not notice me in the wardrobe." Lexa husked "I hadn't made it to the bath yet" she advised while reaching for the tie of the chest wrap and expertly undoing it.

"You've had way too much practice with that" Clarke grumbled and Lexa smirked

"Only with my own"

"I smell bullshit" Clarke shot back and Lexa paused smelling the air, the nearest farm was miles away, Clarke should not be able to smell anything. She was about to reply when Clarke groaned "don't be literal, I meant you're lying"

Oh

"I am not." Lexa replied

"Well I know Costia can't have been your last" Clarke grinned turning. Her grin fled when she saw Lexa's serious gaze "Lexa" she breathed.

"It is of little importance. I have you now" Lexa smiled and Clarke grinned

"Aren't you lucky?"

"Very" Lexa agreed as Clarke's underwear hit the floor and she took Clarke's mouth in a passionate kiss as she walked Clarke towards the spa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Sorry it has taken so long. Due to personal reasons I am taking a break from writing and will start up again when I feel able and will write the third and final part of this called War.**

Clarke held Lexa's hand tight that night as they entered the restaurant. Her mother and Jayde right behind them, Abby sporting a new bruise. Clarke really had to speak to Jayde about that.

"Leska!" Costia's mother cried and they were soon surrounded by the whole family and being hugged and kissed. They were shown to their usual table at the back of the shop. Once they were all seated Costia's mother stated

"I heard about the Lake Clan Leska, very sad. I donated food to the camp, have offered rooms at our home"

"Mochof. They are in good hands" Lexa nodded

"Sha, mochof" Jayde echoed.

"You will be leaving soon?"

"Sha, day after tomorrow." Lexa whispered and watched dark eyes so like her daughters sadden "we will be back, after the war, in the summer. There is a farewell dinner tomorrow night at the Inn"

"We will be there and I will count down to summer to see my daughter again" she ignored Lexa's startled look and turned to Clarke "Look after my daughter"

"Always" Clarke nodded smiling and Costia's mother left to take care of other customers, calling to someone to make a sign to say they were closed tomorrow night, they were going to a party. Clarke turned to Lexa who still looked confused. "What?"

"I am not her daughter"

"That's where you're wrong Lexa. She's known you for years. You loved Costia. Don't question it, just accept her love" Clarke informed taking her hand. Lexa ducked her head flushing slightly to the amazement of all. They couldn't believe this was the same woman that tortured and executed two Azgeda warriors.

They enjoyed their night, a feast was put on for them and they closed the restaurant. Raven and Wick walked home with them, Raven explaining that she had been shown to the old stores on a hill at the northern edge of town by council members.

"You do realise that place is like paradise for me. I was in heaven. Electrical stuff everywhere. For now because we need a quick solution I'll have to raid the mountain for some stuff but when I come to Polis next I will be spending a lot of time there."

"There is nothing useful?"

"I didn't say that. There is lots of useful stuff but I need time to tinker with them. We are going back up tomorrow to look at what's left of the antenna. Obviously it's a radio tower of some sort up there. I should be able to tweak it. Until I get a base set here I won't know for sure." She continued to ramble confusing the hell out of Lexa and it only got worse when Wick added his bit.

"Raven" she finally held up her hand when they reached the Homestead and Raven quickly snapped her mouth shut "I trust you, just do what's needed" she turned to Clarke "I'm tired, I'm headed for bed. I suggest we all do the same. We have long hard days of travel coming up"

"I'll be there in five minutes" Clarke nodded as Lexa called out a general goodnight and left. Clarke turned to a still stunned Raven and grinned.

"She trusts me?" Raven was shocked.

"You are the expert" Clarke grinned "get some sleep ok"

"I will" she sent Wick a look "eventually"

Clarke shook her head and turned to her mother who was snuggled into Jayde's side. She shook her head at them, they were worse than her and Lexa. Which meant they had to step up their game.

"Lay off the hickeys Jayde" she informed the warrior who blushed to Abby's delight. "I'll see you in the morning mum"

"Night Clarke" Abby nodded and Clarke waved to the others as she headed off.

Lexa was already curled naked in bed when she got up there. Clarke hurriedly went about her nightly duties and slipped into bed beside her. Lexa didn't even move and Clarke realised she was out to it. She curled herself around her wife and closed her eyes.

The next day was full of travel preparations. Jayde took Lexa to the stables and showed the purchases. Lexa informed her friend she was very thoughtful. Large trunks were packed full of furs and clothing to keep them dry. Clarke and Lexa spent time in their room packing what they wanted. Though Clarke had purchased some grounder clothes she wanted some normal clothes too and packed some jeans and jumpers. Lexa could only look on with amusement as the servants struggled to carry her trunk downstairs.

They spent the rest of the day in the spa or the bed, confirming the love they had for one another before they had to shower and dress to make it to dinner. Lexa dressed in some casual slacks and dinner jacket. Clarke too put on better pants, some shoes with a heel to bring her to Lexa's height and a soft woollen jumper. They met the others downstairs to see they too had dressed up a little.

Upon arriving at the Inn they were greeted by the Councillors who were all dressed formally as usual. Costia's family was there, the Registrar Abby had invited and..

"Clarke!" Clarke spun at the familiar voice and a smile broke out over her face as Ryon ran for her. She bent and gave him a hug happy to see him.

"Ryon I'm so glad to see you"

"Heda invited us" he said excitedly as his parent joined them and greeted them warmly. They were wearing the good clothes Clarke had provided for the festival.

"She never told me" Clarke shot her wife a look and Lexa grinned.

"I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Can I sit with you Clarke?" He asked

"Ryon, Heda and the Skaiprisa have important guests" his father warned.

"Yes we do" Lexa nodded earnestly "and Ryon is one of them. He is my wife's friend and you will all sit at the head of the table with me and my wife" Lexa informed and watched their jaws drop in shock before they bowed. Lexa turned to the young boy "how does that sound?"

"I would be honoured heda" the young boy stood proud.

"Good, now tell me. Do you help your parents pick flowers?" She asked and the boy nodded.

"After I've finished my schooling" he said "I also do other chores like feed our animals and sweep stalls"

"You are a hard worker Ryon. Would you like to do me a favour?" Lexa asked seriously.

"Sha Heda" he nodded eagerly, eyes bright.

"On every seventh day I need you to go to the Homestead and check my staff are ok. Then I need you to go to the stables and check on my horses. Can you do that?"

"Sha Heda" he nodded excitedly his whole body quivering. "Anything for you and Clarke"

"Good. I will inform the staff. You will be paid two gold coins a week" she informed him "as well as a meal when you are done. Your parents are to attend the meal. They can bring flowers to decorate the house" she hastily added when she saw his parents about to protest.

"Sha Heda. I will not let you down" Ryon beamed.

"Good" she smiled and raised a hand to ruffle his hair "go with Clarke. She will organise a drink for you and take you upstairs"

Clarke knowing Lexa wanted to speak to Ryon's parents further took Ryon by the hand and led him to the bar where she asked Lexa's cousin for two milkshakes for her and her friend. She hoisted Ryon up onto a stool beside her so she could see who the friend was.

"Ah this is young Ryon is it not? An honour to meet a gentleman. Two milkshakes coming up" he said and Ryon beamed at being treated special as Clarke cuddled him and all her friends came to say hello.

Meanwhile Lexa drew Ryon's parents away from prying ears and spoke to them quietly.

"Firstly Ryon is important to Clarke and I wanted to let him know how he is important to me for bringing a smile to my wife's face. Please just do as I ask and don't argue what I have set in place for him. Clarke needed to know he was safe when we left." Lexa paused and took a deep breath "I've been to the council. I told them I know everything. They are supposed to be organising compensation for all wronged. Now I can't stay to see it put in place."

"Are we in danger because we talked?" The father asked.

"You shouldn't be. I've given them a nasty warning what will happen to them if anything happens to anyone who spoke to me. Having said that I have trusted guards on the lookout and if at any time you feel threatened you go to the Homestead where you will be safe"

"Sha Heda" they nodded and hoped they didn't need to. They kept talking to the Heda for long minutes, surprised and stunned by her generosity, unaware as they talked Heda was being even more generous as parcels were delivered to their house and left in their kitchen.

Lexa mingled some after that. Giving time to her Councillors who assured her that auditing was being conducted on all the shops that employed the poorer merchants and compensation would be given. Lexa warned it didn't have to be the full amount in one hit but a lump some needed to be paid and then repayment and future fair prices agreed too. Just when they were setting her teeth on edge they were called to dinner.

"Just make sure you do it. Your saw yesterday what will happen to you if you dont" she warned them "if you hadn't allowed it in the first place we wouldn't be in this position. Clean up your mess or else"

She turned then, leaving them scared and shaken as she hurried to catch up with Clarke and Ryon.

Everyone thought it was adorable that Clarke and Lexa let the boy sit next to them all night. She even introduced the boy to Costia's parents who insisted they come into their own restaurant or they would be offended. Ryon's mother was just about in tears at all the generosity. To think this was all happening because her wonderful boy picked flowers for the Skaiprisa and risked his life to give it to her. She would do everything she could to ensure he didn't become a flower picker like them.

The food was divine, the wine and ale flowed and by the end of the night everyone was merry and taking one last chance to celebrate Polis before the start of the war. Many people staggered out towards the end of the night.

Poor Ryon was heartbroken at the thought of Clarke leaving the city and she cuddled him and promised they'd be back in summer after the war.

"But what if something happens?" He asked Lexa and she squat down next to him

"My spirit will remain where it is." She promised him.

"Are you sure?"

"So much for confidence in my fighting skills" Lexa muttered causing Clarke to giggle "yes Ryon I am sure. Clarke has forbidden it from moving on"

"Ok" he looked at Clarke. "When you come back can I come visit?"

"I'm hoping you'll be at the Homestead to greet me" she told him and he nodded eagerly turning to his parents with a renewed grin.

"We will be there" his father promised before with a final hug for Clarke and one for a stunned Lexa he left with his parents.

Once the family returned home they were stunned to see a guard posted outside who opened the door for them. They were even more stunned to find fresh winter furs and clothing at the house, along with boots and clothes for Ryon to wear to tend to his duties at the Homestead. A small bag of gold coin also rested on the kitchen table.

"We can't -" the mother started to protest.

"From Heda" the guard told them "to refuse would be an insult and no one insults the Heda"

Ryon who had run off to his room came barrelling back then holding up some pieces of paper.

"Mama, papa look. What's it say?" He asked not quite yet able to read. The mother took it, her reading was limited but better than her sons. As she read it tears sprung to her eyes. "Mama?" Ryon asked

"It is for your school. It allows you to attend free of charge past the free compulsory age of ten, at Hedas decree. You are also to be given all necessary supplies"

"What?" The father stepped in and looked. He could not read but he knew Hedas official seal. He swallowed the lump in his throat. His son was one lucky boy.

"What of the other papers?"

"One states your name and decrees you as an official worker of Heda"

"He must carry it at all times. It allows him special privileges in the city and if he needs assistance from the guards he can show them that." The guard informed.

"And the other?" Ryon asked.

"You did not look?" His mother asked and he shook his head. His mother turned the page around and showed him the picture which was obviously drawn by the Skaiprisa. It was a drawing of herself and Heda. Ryon was gobsmacked. "We will hang it on your wall" she told him and gave him a big comforting hug.

Lexa lay panting in bed, Clarke draped over her. If she knew being kind to Ryon would have gotten her laid she would have done more for the kid.

"You're welcome houmon" she chuckled and Clarke giggled in her ear before rolling off her with a groan.

"You really are a softy Lexa" Clarke snuggled into her.

"Only for you houmon. Only for you" Lexa smiled and for once held her wife as she drifted into sleep.

The next morning was an early rise, despite many of them struggling with hangovers. Most of their gear was packed so it was merely a formality to dress in their traditional clothes. Clarke eyed Lexa and smiled.

"What?" Lexa asked

"I was just thinking, as much as you look sexy in Polis clothes there's something about bad ass Heda. It's who I first fell for" Clarke grinned.

"Shof op" Lexa growled and Clarke laughed. Lexa did her own eyeing. Clarke's jeans were new and Lexa knew she wore tights underneath for extra warmth. She wore her new grounder boots too, knee high leather, also lined with wool. A shirt, wool jumper and her leather skaikru jacket topped off Clarke's new grounder look. Once outside Clarke would wear a large fur lined cloak to keep her warm.

Lexa herself had a new woollen jumper she was wearing under her jacket. She would put on her armour and cloak once outside. She had promised Clarke if she felt cold she would wrap herself in the wolf pelt cloak Clarke had bought her.

They did one last sweep of their rooms, Clarke a little sad to be leaving all the luxuries but knew she would appreciate it more when they'd came back in the summer. Taking Lexa's hand and putting on a united front they headed downstairs to meet up with the others for breakfast.

Clarke wasn't all that surprised that like her they had swapped out some of their old warn skaikru clothes for Polis clothes thanks to their similarity. Fresh jeans or jumpers or cargo pants. Jayde was in her traditional warrior clothes, her hair pulled back in two plaits.

Breakfast that morning was all you could eat. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, omelettes fruits and breads with spreads. Abby had her last decent coffee while the others drank freshly squeezed juice. Finally Lexa gave the order for them to leave and they took up their jackets and headed outside in the bitter cold.

Horses, carts and wagons were all lined up ready for them. Some of Jayde's warriors without a horse were driving the carts and wagons.

"Raven you are in a wagon, choose which one" Lexa ordered and when the brunette went to protest growled "I need you fit Raven, riding hurts you leg. Don't be a fool. Accept it and work around it as a good warrior does" then leaving Raven gaping after her she turned to the others "does anyone else wish to ride in a wagon?"

"Me" Maya was quick to put up her hand as was Monty. Clarke smiled knowing what they were all doing, making it easier for Raven to accept a wagon ride. Furs were placed on the hard wooden seats of the wagon to make them warmer and softer to sit on.

Although today's skies were clear it would take just over three days of travelling to reach the camp. Other days could be wet. For that reason waterproof skins covered their cargo they carried.

In the end Abby and Jasper also decided the wagons were better options. Jasper sliding in next to Maya and Abby riding with Raven.

Homestead servants handed them a flask each full of water and a meal of bread, cheese and cured meats for their midday meal. Lexa spoke to her Head servant and stable master about Ryon, reminding them of his visits and to take care of him and his family. The head chef promised she would cook up an extra large meal each week and send them home with leftovers. Lexa and Clarke thanked her.

Weapons were handed out next and secured. Lexa looked like the warrior she was with her two swords and knives. Clarke had her gun strapped to her hip. Her new knife strapped to her thigh and her sword to the back of her horse. Jayde took her bow and quiver of arrows. Abby whistled at her causing her to blush before schooling her features. Clarke was just embarrassed by the horny teenager her mother had become.

Every Skaikru were given their knew blades, their knives which they wore and their swords on their horses or beside them on the wagons. Finally they were all ready and saying goodbye to staff and promising to see them in late spring or early summer started the procession off.

Hundreds lined the street, just like on their arrival, waving and cheering and calling their names. Clarke saw Ryon and his parents and waved to them before looking at Lexa who sighed and rolled her eyes before nodding regally. Clarke moved her horse over to Ryon and held out a hand.

"Come Ryon. You can ride with me to the gates" she informed. He beamed as his father handed him up and he sat in front of Clarke. "Do not laugh or wave. Merely smile and nod your head like Heda see"

Ryon looked at Lexa who was not smiling but nodded her head occassionally as she rode. Clarke kicked her horse to catch up with her wife and together they rode with Lexa towards the gates, Lincoln and Octavia and the guards flanking them to keep them safe.

When they reached the gates she hugged and kissed Ryon one last time before handing him to Lexa. She looked slightly unsure with her Heda hat on but hugged him anyway promising to see him soon before handing him down to a guard until his parents arrived. They met up with about thirty of Jaydes warriors to head for the camp. She couldn't call it home anymore cause honestly Polis felt like home.

As she rode through the gates she turned back one last time to look at the city she had fallen in love with. She would talk to Lexa about being there more often. Leave the camp for Kane or her mother to run. Indra too. As the gates started to close she sort out Ryon who was waving madly at her and returned his wave before turning to face forward.

It ended up being a long four day trip with Lexa pushing Jayde's tired warriors only as much as she dared. It was right on dusk of the fourth day that they rode into camp to find Indra, Kane, Nyko and Ryder along with some of the Skaikru waiting for them.

Clarke groaned as she got out of the saddle for the last time. She was so sore and just wanted a hot bath and ten hours sleep. She knew they couldn't though until they knew all was well. The Trikru bowed their heads as Lexa slid to the ground.

"Heda" Indra stepped forward

"Indra" Lexa nodded

"Your messenger arrived three days previous. We have secured the mountain with no sign of Azgeda. Sentries are posted all around the mountain and camp in trees"

"Good" Lexa relaxed a bit. Indra had everything in hand.

Kane stepped forward then as Abby, Jayde and the others came up behind them. "Clarke, Heda, Abby welcome home. We have erected some tents and structures for the Lake Clan warriors" he looked at Jayde "I presume you are one of them?"

"I am Jayde, leader of the Lake Clan." She stepped up beside Abby and took her lovers hand, not liking the way the man looked at Abby. "Also Abby's partner"

Clarke had to stifle a laugh at Jayde's possessiveness as her mother blushed.

"Now that that's out of the way" she stepped forward "May I suggest that if everything is in order we get settled back in camp while you show the other warriors to their tents Kane? We are tired and hungry so I really just want some food, a bath and bed"

"So it shall be" Lexa nodded "Indra assist Kane. We will dine in one candlemark. Have water heated for baths for after dinner"

"Sha Heda" Indra bowed and looked at Jayde. "Welcome Jayde"

"Mochof Indra" Jayde nodded as Abby dragged her towards the metal station. She was wary of it and did not trust it.

"We will set up our tent tomorrow but tonight we sleep in my old room." Abby smirked "you did bring us a tent right"

"I have a tent. You will find it warm and accomodating" Mayde nodded "we also have many furs to keep us warm"

"Good" Abby nodded as they entered the station and she led her partner to her room and opened the door. "Welcome to my room"

Jayde looked around and took in the minimal furniture and the medium sized bed. It would just be big enough for their nightly activities she had missed the last few nights camping out. She grabbed her lover by the waist and pulled her closer, smothering any protest when she claimed her lips while picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

Clarke sighed as she and Lexa stepped into their tent and tried to shake off her weariness as she still had to drag herself to the food hall to eat. Her stomach rumbled at the mere thought of food. She hoped they had a large boar or something on the menu that night.

A shout from outside the tent alerted them to warriors and Lexa bade them entry into the tent with their trunks filled with the items they purchased in Polis. Clarke looked at the three large trunks and winced. She may have overdone it.

Finally they were left alone and Clarke approached her wife, helping her with her cloak and armour until she was just in her jumper. Clarke too shed her coat and then stepped into her wife's arms.

"So, we are back"

"Sha, enjoy tonight as tomorrow we prepare for war" Lexa hugged her tighter and Clarke groaned

"Spoil my sunshine" she said and could feel Lexa's mind ticking over because it was dark "just don't take it literally" she pulled back and pecked her lovers lips. "Let's just get out of these stinky clothes" she paused when she saw her wife's eyes darken "get into clean ones and get something to eat. You can get sex after I've slept."

"Promise"

"I promise"

"I accept those terms"

"I bet you do" Clarke laughed and stepped away to walk to her saddle bag for clean clothes.

"I love you Clarke" Lexa informed her wife.

"I know". She would take that knowledge with her into the next few months. Come what may.

The next two months were full of action. No one was busier than Raven who did a lot of travelling under heavy guard after raiding the mountain for their communications. Teaching the grounders had been just as interesting. She was busy fixing the radios and testing them with Monty who remained back at the camp to make sure the signals were strong and true. The last place to test would be the Lake Clan area just south of Azgeda territory. When she had done all she could she spent her time in the Mountain, raiding the gun powder supplies to make explosives.

It was also during this time that she made a major discovery. Vehicles, most in poor condition but some in really good condition. Raven was in heaven. She managed to get two of the vehicles going by turning them solar powered. One a Rover and the other a large people mover truck they could use to carry supplies to the battlefront. Particularly some ammunition and her explosives.

Jayde and Abby became closer. So close both Kane and Clarke spoke to her and encouraged her to return to the Lake Clan district after the war. It didn't matter that Jayde hadn't asked her yet, they all knew she would and if she didn't Abby was determined to go with her anyway. Abby never thought she would find anyone after Jake and although there had been moments of closeness with Kane she never clicked. But finding Jayde was her second chance and she wasn't going to let it go.

Jayde herself was so in love with Abigail that she didn't know what was up or down half the time. She was determined to build a life with the older woman and had decided to ask Abby to join her after the war. If Abby didn't want to leave her people then Jayde would organise for someone to be a caretaker on her behalf while she remained with Abby. A bit like Indra with Heda. She would visit when she could.

She also needed to speak to Abby about maybe adopting some of the orphans left from the Azgeda raid. She wasn't sure how she would take that after raising Clarke. Wasn't sure how Clarke herself would take it. For right now she had daily training and battle plans to keep her mind on. Especially with all the other clans turning up. All had pledged fealty to Heda. 12-1. Good odds.

As for Clarke and Lexa. Their combined leadership had all the other clans followingly loyally. Led by their friends Luna, Jayde, Rio, Garret and Flynn. Though Lexa had to be careful about no showing obvious favouritism to her friends there was no denying they were friends and she spoke with them easy. They had all pledged to return to Polis for celebrations after the war.

With the help of Echo and Raven they were able to make good battle plans. However those plans required some of her warriors learning about guns and the skaikru having intensive weapons training. Lexa taught Clarke herself and was immensely pleased with her fast learning ability. Soon she was beating some of her best warriors and Lexa herself was sparring with her houmon.

Their love for one another knew new heights. Lexa let herself relax some around the campsite but in their private quarters each night their love grew and grew. Their souls were entwined, of that people had no doubt and all were aware of the legacy, carefully watching to see if it would come true. Clarke just tried really hard not to roll her eyes when she heard it.

The only thing that worried Lexa was the fact Azged had not tried to claim the mountain. She was worried about the camp when they marched to war. With guards protecting the mountain and the camp they would be spread too thin. She ordered the mountain to be raided and sealed. It caused lots of arguments, especially with Clarke. It was Monty who came up with a solution.

He bypassed the old security codes for the doors, rendering them useless and entered his own. The only way Azgeda could take over the mountain was to either find out his codes or blow it up.

As for the camp, the Skaikru and Trikru voted on a new name. Something that represent both the places they came from. They called it Arkton. It was the new capital of the Trikru and Skaikru area.

A week prior to when they were due to march for the Lake Clans lands Lexa sent Echo, Bellamy a few skaikru guards and the cave clan with Flynn south. They were to go to the southern edge of the border and wait. When Echo thought the time was right they were to sweep north, taking out any Azgeda warrior they located. No prisoners.

Lexa marched her warriors, her people and skaikru people north a month prior to the ice melting. They had their defensive lines to set up, plans to put in place and a war to win as quickly as possible. She led from the front, Clarke at her side with Jayde and Abby also. So many people were ready to fight for her and the Skaiprincess and Lexa smiled. Nia was in for a shock, while her numbers were vast they would not reach half of her own and when Lexa was finished with her plans Nia may find herself defeated even before the war began.

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
